Something to Remember
by BluntJoey
Summary: At the beginning of the Second War, Hermione teaches Draco he can have more than the terrible destiny and Draco acquires new allies. Draco learns where his heart stands and Hermione does as well as a forbidden love ensues!
1. A Pleasant Surprise

Something to Remember

By Jordan "BluntJoey" Adorno

**Author's Note**: This story is Alternate Universe, and takes places after the events of GOF. It does incorporate some info from OOTP and HBP, but is very much its own story. It is a Hermione/Draco romance, but it is nonetheless filled with action, drama, and adventure as well, as we follow the fifth year at Hogwarts – only through Hermione and Draco's eyes instead.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously none of these wonderful people are my creation, they all belong to the omniscient JKR, but just for these few pages, their thoughts and actions are dictated by me. A thousand apologies to JKR for violating Harry in this way!

**Chapter 1 ****Summary**: The summer before Hermione Granger's and Draco Malfoy's fifth Hogwarts year is coming to a close. Dealing with the knowledge and trauma of the recent resurrection of Lord Voldemort, the two separately prepare to return with predilection leaving fear in their hearts...

* * *

Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

Hermione had just arrived at the Burrow to spend a couple weeks with Ron before returning to Hogwarts for their 5th year. Harry was due to arrive in a few days, but for security reasons Dumbledore insisted he remained at his aunt and uncle's for a few more days, before he could have a few people "escort" him to Ron's. Though Hermione was very much looking forward to seeing Harry, she really did want to spend some time alone with Ron for a bit. Her feelings for him just weren't clear these days, she supposed...

Hermione knew for sure Ron fancied her, and she loved him very much so, though was her love more than platonic? Hermione really wasn't so sure. But that was why she wanted to have some time with him alone. All the same, she was concerned more than ever for Harry. Harry had seen Voldemort come back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and had brought back Cedric's body. However, the Ministry of Magic completely discredited him thanks to Cornelius Fudge.

_'Idiotic Man, honestly,_' thought Hermione as she put her things down in Ginny's room. If he only knew what Harry was going through…

Yes, Hermione had read Harry's letter. He was having constant nightmares every night, and the thought of Voldemort back was torturing him. But Harry was brave. He had known Voldemort would be back eventually. Harry would never face it alone, though. He'd _always_ have Ron and Hermione at his side to help him...

"Hermione!" Ron had just walked into the room and gave Hermione a big hug. "You're early!"

"Great seeing you as well, Ron!" chuckled Hermione, and Ron blushed.

"Have you heard from Harry?"

"Yes, he's having a rough time, isn't he? But who can blame him? I think that I would die..." Hermione considered darkly. Looking at her unbelievably ever-taller friend, she could tell Ron had also been very concerned about their best friend as of late.

"Yeah with You-Know-Who back and all, it's got to be terrible for him." And for a moment Ron and Hermione had a moment of silence, thinking about the irreparable scenario confronting them...

* * *

"Lunch!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley's voice. Ron and Hermione had been talking with Ginny for a while upstairs and were actually getting pretty hungry. "And by the way, children, letters from Hogwarts have finally arrived!"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked downstairs together and found Fred and George, hungry as can be, waiting in the kitchen. They greeted Hermione cheerfully and everyone sat down to eat porridge, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Hermione, dear, here," said Mrs. Weasley gently, smiling brightly as she handed Hermione her Hogwarts letter. Hermione could tell though that Mrs. Weasley was inside grave with worry. The _Daily Prophet_ had yet to reveal any type of mysterious deaths or incidents, but Dumbledore had been urgent to already reassemble a top-secret coalition against Voldemort, named the "Order of the Phoenix" respectively. Half the Weasleys were in it, including Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Percy, who was increasingly well- connected inside the Ministry, worked dangerously as a spy. Ron, Hermione and Harry had all been given this general idea of what was going on either directly (in Ron's case), or through inconspicuously coded mail delivered to them by miraculously uninterrupted Owls.

Hermione opened up her letter, finding three pieces of parchment enclosed. The first was the book list, which only included a few new books. The second was the generalized letter everyone received each year reminding them to catch the Hogwarts Express on September first. However, the third…

"OH MY GOD!" yelled a very excited Ron. "I'VE BEEN MADE A PREFECT!" Ron went very pink, though he was so pleased with himself.

"MYSELF AS WELL!" screamed Hermione, who was absolutely beaming. She had totally forgotten that prefects would be elected in their fifth Hogwarts year, though she had always looked forward to it. She was very pleased in Ron, too.

"I'm so proud of you, Ron! Another in the family!" Mrs. Weasley congratulated. She was ecstatic. She went over and kissed Ron twice on each cheek. Fred and George smirked at Ron. Ron knew they would take it to their liking to make fun of him.

"It seems like I've rubbed off on you, Ron!" joked Hermione, and they all laughed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor quite lonely. It had been just the same all throughout his summer break, isolated at his precious father's direct intention. Though he'd received very good marks at the end of the school year, he'd nevertheless fallen second in his year to the Mudblood Granger - _as usual_. His father acted as though Draco had failed, simply appalled a Muggle-Born had somehow performed better than his pure-blood son. It was a complete disgrace in Lucius's mind. Draco, impassioned, was determined to finally beat Granger in their 5th year.

Deep down, Draco didn't _really_ hate Granger, nor did he hate all Muggle-Borns, either. And he didn't hate _all _Muggles just the same, or even honestly believe that he was better just because he was incidentally a pure-blood. Nevertheless, he _was_ a Malfoy, and his family, especially his father, had raised him to believe pure-bloods were the only decent wizards out there, and therefore was constantly expected to uphold a certain honor, whether he agreed with it or not. It was who he was, a Malfoy…Like it or not.

So he had spent his years at Hogwarts only associating with Slytherins, hating Muggle-Borns, "Blood Traitors", and specifically of all, Harry Potter (who just happened to be Granger's best friend, too). Potter was, of course, the Dark Lord's greatest enemy ….. And therefore, with his father being a loyal Death Eater and all, especially now, Draco was destined to hate him. It was just the way it was. Was it fair? Not really. Was it fair Draco was destined to be a servant of the Dark Lord, truly the cruelest person Draco had ever even known _of_? Not at all. But it was his destiny no less with the Dark Lord back now. His "concerned" father was working very closely with him, like many other Death Eaters, obviously. Almost every night for dinner some of them were over for something or another, planning some kind of sinister collusion - or so Draco vetted each time this occasioned, anyway; yes indeed, Avery, Snape, Nott, Macnair - all had been frequent visitors this summer, a new norm obviously NOT coincidental of the Dark Lord's return. And his dear father even told him he was to become a Death Eater as well when he came of age, soon. Secretly, though, Draco honestly DESPISED the idea of that in every way possible…

"Draco, boy!" screeched his father, who all the sudden pounded on his bedroom door. "Hogwarts letters."

Draco had been wondering when they'd be coming. "Good," he responded dully from the other side of the bedroom's door.

"You've been made prefect, my boy! This is to be proud of. Your mother is delighted. _Here_," Lucius said fondly, actually smiling as he passed Draco the letters. He was for once utterly pleased with Draco. Excited by this change in atmosphere, Draco opened the sealed envelope and took out three pieces of parchment: one, the default letter reminding him (and everyone) to board the Hogwarts Express on September the first; two, the Year 5 book list; and lastly, a personally addressed letter to him from Dumbledore himself concerning Draco's prefect appointment. Draco grinned madly, uplifted beyond belief by the totally unexpected good news. He, true to himself, felt _quite_ pleased with himself (to say the least, anyway), and was in moments guilty of fantasizing about all the gloating he'd proudly be doing his first day back at Hogwarts!

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congratulations on becoming prefect! You are a model student, and Hogwarts is so proud to have you as a student. I have full confidence that you'll perform your prefect duties to the best of your abilities. I haven't the slightest concern at all about your coming performance. It is doubtless that your actions as a Prefect will be no less exemplary than your impeccable academic record. _

_Nevertheless, I must notify you of the other prefects. Much to your dismay, I have made Millicent Bullstrode and Draco Malfoy prefects for the Slytherin House. I understand you and Mr. Malfoy loathe each other to a large degree – though you do understand, in this time, nothing is more important than unity. You will learn yourself and others are more alike than you seem. Please do make an effort with him. He most likely needs you more than you think._

_ Anyhow, I am craving a lemon drop at this very moment, so I must go._

_Yours truly as always,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

P.S. _Moony will be escorting Harry Friday evening._

* * *

Hermione was slightly puzzled, though she did believe she understood the meaning of the message: Malfoy was under terrible influences and Hermione and others could help Draco see what was good. In other news, much more important news too, to Hermione in any case, she would be seeing Harry in two days – with Lupin, who they hadn't seen in over a year! Hermione was quite excited about this.

"Ron! Lupin is bringing Harry!" Hermione told Ron, excited. He had just taken their plates to the sink as Hermione had read her letter.

Ron read his own letter from Dumbledore as well quickly, and also smiled. "I had a feeling we'd be seeing Lupin soon!"

"Yes, he was quite good, wasn't he?" added Ginny, but she was barely paying attention.

"Well we've been through a lot with him!" Hermione explained loftily to Ginny, and then continued speaking to Ron. "How do you think he's holding up these days?"

"Probably shabbier than before – if possible," Ron answered bluntly, sounding grim.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, praying for patience.

"You know I didn't mean it in that way, 'Mione!" said Ron easily, and shrugged before whispering under his breath, "It's probably true though."

"It's probably impossible for him to find work these days, yes. But for Heaven's sake, sometimes you're just so … _tactless_, Ron!" emphasized Hermione, though she chuckled a bit beside Ron.

* * *

Draco read the letter from Dumbledore unenthusiastically. It basically imploringly promoted school unity and what not, asking him to cooperate with the other prefects to the very best of his ability. It would be very difficult, as after all he'd tormented Gryffindors for _years_ now. Nonetheless, though, he decided that he might as well try at least to be civil privately with them, in meetings for example and as such, but in _public_ — well, he had a reputation to uphold, after all.

And there was no turning back now.

"We'll have a glass of wine in celebration!" decided an unusually cheery, priding Lucius. Lucius and Draco left his room and found Draco's mother, Narcissa, in the dining room. She looked quite pleased, though Draco thought he noticed a slight ghastliness wrinkled her demeanor.

"Nott left an owl for you, darling. Draco, I'm so proud of you!" Narcissa smiled brightly at her son, though she still looked a little apprehensive, which Draco deducted most likely had to do with the contents of Nott's letter. No less, though, his mother quickly appeared to abandon whatever unpleasant thoughts ailed her to give Draco her full, uncompromising attention.

Ten minutes later, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco sat at their dining table drinking very expensive, elf-made wine in celebration.

"Draco, I need your assistance with something," announced Lucius suddenly, sharp-sounding.

"Yes, Father?" answered Draco obediently, taken off guard.

"I need you to keep an eye on Potter for me when you get back to school. The Dark Lord must seek him out soon for capture. Surely you understand the dynamic…" As Lucius informed away pretentiously, a profound, dark inflection rezoned his tone.

"And it is _my_ job to help with your orders from the Dark Lord, dear Father?" challenged Draco rather haughtily, disrespectfully full of sarcasm.

"No, it is your job to obey me," Lucius firmly retorted, icily.

"Well perhaps I don't want to be a messenger boy, Father. Surely you understand." Draco, glaring, was almost snarly in his sarcasm.

Lucius grabbed his son's chin and held Draco's face to his, nose-to-nose, practically. "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone, boy! You WILL do as I say and fulfill the demands of the Dark Lord, your soon-to-be master..." And with that, the table remained silent, though Draco noticed his mother's eyes full of tears.

What exactly hid in store for young Draco?

* * *

**Author's Endnote**: And that's Chapter One! What do you think so far? Please review!


	2. Visitors

**Chapter 2 ****Summary:** Harry arrives at the Burrow with Professor Lupin at last, but not without bringing another surprising visitor with them. However, while the trio (for the most part) enjoy their last few days of summer, Draco Malfoy continues to suffer the treachery of his father and the imminent doom it could bring. September first seemingly comes with a pang of unknowns...

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is Chapter 2 of Something to Remember – hope you all like it! Harry comes over with Professor Lupin, finally, but not without bringing another surprising visitor with them

* * *

Chapter 2 Visitors

It was Friday evening. Ron and Hermione were sitting together talking while waiting for Harry, who was set to arrive any minute now with Lupin. Harry had sent post the night before, telling them he was excited to finally see them again, as it had been torture at the Dursleys. Mrs. Weasley couldn't wait to get some food into Harry's stomach, as during the summers with the Dursleys, Harry was barely given enough. Though Ginny had been over her crush on Harry for quite some time, she still looked forward to seeing him. However, Hermione and Ron most wanted to see Harry to discuss all the current happenings.

And suddenly, a knock mantled on the back door. The visitors knocked exactly four times, as Harry said they would. Hermione and Ron went to the back door. Ron opened the door. Three people stood at the door.

The first to enter was Harry, who looked thinner than ever, and quite tired. Their second visitor was Remus Lupin, the undoubted favorite of all their past Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, looking, as Ron had predicted, even shabbier than before, though at very least with a widening smile that seemed unhurt, genuine. The third visitor was a rather harassed-looking old woman with white hair whom neither Ron nor Hermione at all recognized.

Dumbfounded for a brief second, Ron finally just said, "Err, hello Harry!"

Harry, instantaneously made joyful, greeted Ron and Hermione. "This is Professor Lupin, as you know of course! And this is Mrs. Figg, a neighbor of mine, whom I recently discovered is a witch herself. She's been looking after me all these years, babysitting me when I was younger and everything, even, and I never had a clue about it! Tonight, since I needed some guard on my way here, Dumbledore went ahead and asked Mrs. Figg to tag along. Anyway, great to see you guys!" He smiled at them all, but though his expression beamed with relief and happiness, Harry somehow looked so sad all the same, Hermione thought. She could see clearly right through his emotions; yes, Harry was happy to see them, but she knew they'd have a lot to talk about tonight...

In the meantime, following polite introductions, Mrs. Figg stayed for tea, then Apparated to see Dumbledore, while Lupin, however, was to stay at the Weasleys' for the remainder of the holiday to keep a watch on Harry. That way he'd be able to escort Harry and the others to King's Cross on September first. Harry and the others greatly enjoyed hearing this development, for as truth be told, Professor Lupin was, as he'd always been, quite the good-natured, fascinating fellow.

Later that evening, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in Ron's room discussing everything together. The subject of prefects came up.

"So you guys got the badge? Well, I'm Quidditch Captain! I'm over the moon!" said Harry, grinning broadly.

"Wow, Harry, well done! I thought Angelina would get it for sure!" said Hermione in surprise.

"Oh, well, we all know who the star always was!" corrected Ron flatteringly, grinning as he patted Harry on the back.

"That puts you on the same level as prefects, Harry," explained Hermione, winking. "And speaking of which, uh, well, oh for Heaven's sake...Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode are the Slytherin prefects." Her tone had quickly sunken to a dead monotone.

"WHAT!" exclaimed a furious-made Harry and Ron together.

"Well, he is the top in our year other than me," noted Hermione, thoughtfully.

"Fucking git, that's all Malfoy's is. A piece of shit at best, mate," spat Ron disgustedly.

"I know, Ron, I'm just saying," said Hermione patiently. "Unfortunately, we are going to have to deal with him even more."

* * *

The morning of September the first at last came.

A huge dog barked loudly outside of the Burrow, without a doubt audible inside the home. Hyper as can be, the massive canine was pouncing up and down on the Weasleys' front steps. Mrs. Weasley must've completely found this normal, as she promptly went outside and called, "Come in, Snuffles!" Without wasting another moment the dog hopped on its hind-legs, turned the door knob on the front door, and proceeded right in. Then, too suddenly the dog amazingly transformed into a human man –

Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"...Dumbledore almost didn't let me come! But I had to see Harry before he went off to school. How has he been doing?" asked Sirius urgently, though he gleamed with happiness nonetheless.

"He's much better. He's coping. Dumbledore stopped by and informed him on the Order and what's going on last week, so Harry's ready to go off to school now. He'll be delighted to see you," said a smiling Mrs. Weasley. She then raised her voice and called upstairs. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George — WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Lupin came downstairs and greeted Sirius with a big hug, and they waited for the others to come down. Harry was the first. "Sirius! It's great to see you," said Harry, glowing radiantly with elation. He had no idea Sirius would be there to greet him before heading to King's Cross!

The others came down and all greeted Sirius and they all were able to enjoy a few minutes with each other together. They did _not_ know when they'd next see each other, after all...

* * *

Narcissa escorted her son to King Cross's Station by Ministry cars – they were the Malfoys after all, very well connected. Narcissa, however, was very concerned about her dear son's safety. She didn't want Draco to get involved in affairs with the Dark Lord or anything dangerous — regardless of what Lucius wanted. Yes, Narcissa was a pure-blood, a proud pure-blood, but she had never been interested in the Dark Arts. And yes, she'd thought Lucius was a charm, and had married him. But at the time, he had not, of course, been involved in the Dark Arts.

Had he been fascinated by it? Yes. But they had married right after graduation from Hogwarts, and it wasn't until some time later that Lucius became a Death Eater, herself but the supportive wife. Then they had Draco, and he had raised him to be a gloating, proud pure-blood, a hateful one even, who looked down with detest on half-bloods and, most 'specially, Muggle-Borns. She had tried to raise him to be proud of his ancestry, but still be tolerant. But at the moment, serious things with Draco were putting his life at stake, placing her young son in the hazard of the Dark Lord...

The Dark Lord saw potential in Draco, and hoped to make him a Death Eater in the future. Even just now though, at this point Lucius had already demanded Draco to spy on Harry Potter in any way he could, and to confidentially pass along any information retrieved back to his earnest-as-can-be father. Narcissa wished Draco could stay out of it. Just thinking about it brought her to tears, matter of fact. 'My only son, just a teenager, a child, his life at stake! What can I do? If I interfere, The Dark Lord will kill us!' she dreaded to herself again and again, all-throughout the course of each these days...

This afternoon, September the first alas, Narcissa inwardly was fragiler than ever about letting her son leave her for another year at school. She felt near an emotional breakdown: Silent tears flew down her cheek as she watched Draco enter the train, waving her farewell half-enthusiastically. Uselessly unforethoughtful within her own thoughts, Narcissa prayed silently for her son's safety – the one thing that mattered most to her right now.

* * *

**Author's EndNote**: Well, that's Chapter 2! Finally, onto Hogwarts, where the relationship begins!


	3. Sorry

**Author's Note:** In this fic Blaize Zabini is a girl named '_Blaze_' :P.

**Chapter Summary: **As Harry, Hermione and Ron board the Hogwarts Express, the two new prefects are forced to abandon Harry for their first official meeting before the new Head Boy and Head Girl. But when Hermione is partnered with Draco Malfoy on her very first Prefect assignment, shocking events ensue.

* * *

Chapter 3 Sorry

Hermione and Ron together walked to the Prefect Carriage to meet with the other prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl who would give them instructions. Hermione was very excited to get her new duties, and Ron, too, was mildly excited. They both felt bad leaving Harry and Ginny alone though. They would probably be back before the end of the ride though, depending on the circumstances.

Hermione and Ron took seats together in the Prefect's carriage. No one else was there yet. They were pretty early actually, because Hermione thought it would make a good impression on the Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione sat gracefully awaiting the arrival of others, while Ron began eating chocolate frogs.

"Train should be leaving any minute now," noted Ron casually after a few moments. Hermione nodded, then, right on cue, the horn blew, and the train alas began its ride. Within five minutes the expected prefects would begin entering, but first, as though in prelude of the rest, the initial to arrive quite specially left Ron and Hermione abruptly blindsided; indeed, by pure wicked coincidence it was none other than their least favorite person in the world (except for _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, perhaps) who became the very first to join them in the compartment:

Draco Malfoy entered the compartment in a pronounced strut. Vaunted by his usual weight of smugness, Malfoy surveyed the surroundings distrustfully. He immediately glared at Ron upon notice, and Ron forcefully glared back. Neither spoke though, perhaps out of respect for their new badge. Hermione looked at Ron warningly. Draco sat as far from Ron and Hermione as possible. Ron tried his best to simply look away, and Hermione was quite glad, as she was not particularly in the mood for any confrontations - especially in their current environment.

The rest of the prefects finally arrived over about ten minutes. The Head Boy and Head Girl were last to arrive - apparently it wasn't necessary for the two most important people to arrive on time, but ten minutes late. Hermione recognized both of them - Sandy Joan and Lucas Reye, and if she remembered correctly, they were both popular, stuck up, unlikable, and to top it off, dating each other.

"Good holiday?" said Sandy dully, rhetorically and with no real sense of caring. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "As Prefects, you hold a duty to your school to make sure it safe for all students and to uphold the rules and procedures of the educational environment in a healthy manner ..." As she dragged on, it all seemed so rehearsed and passionless. Hermione took in every word. Ron was looking the girl up and down but Malfoy, like Hermione, was paying attention.

Then, the Head Boy spoke about the procedures they'd go through tonight, which mainly involved helping the first years (such as getting them to their dormitories and such). It didn't seem difficult at all. The Head Boy also spoke how they were only allowed to take points from their own houses, and not from others. They had their own special bathrooms. They could be out much later.

Eventually, the Head Boy and Head Girl told them to patrol the corridors in pairs, and they ended up splitting up the houses too. "Granger, is it?" checked Lucas authoritatively. "You go with Malfoy to Compartment E."

Hermione took a very deep breath, and tried not to show any signs of weakness. She could deal with working with Draco in a professional manner ... _right_? She would try her best to cooperate with him. Whether she cared to or not, they were going to _have_ to see much more of each other these days, after all...

* * *

Draco was utterly shocked at his luck! _I have to work with Granger? Oh, joy! _Only cynical thoughts like this could follow such an unfortunate assignment, naturally. She hated him. It would never work out - they would argue and fight the entire time, and accomplish nothing. But Draco couldn't protest the decision - it would mark a very bad impression. He did not know either the Head Boy or Head Girl - he had seen them, he was nearly positive the Head Boy was a Ravenclaw and the Head Girl, Hufflepuff. And he had never associated much with either House, therefore not knowing them. They most likely knew who he was because he was a Malfoy, though.

The Head Boy and Head Girl quickly gave instructions to the other students and Hermione led the way, not even _looking_ at him. It was very awkward. When they reached Compartment E, it was very quiet, only a few people in the area, probably because it was the back of the train. Then, for the first time, Hermione looked right at him. "So I suppose we should just monitor the hallways occasionally?" she said uncertainly, and Draco could tell there was a forced kindness in her voice, as though she was meeting a quite odd person for the first time.

Draco was about to tell her he didn't speak to filthy Mudbloods like herself, but he hesitated for a moment. What was the point? No one was around. It wouldn't _kill_ to try to get along, would it? He wouldn't be embarrassing himself, and honestly, Granger wasn't that terrible of a person, really. Granger and Weasley would probably _die_ for Potter.

"Err ... yeah. No one much around," said Draco breezily, strangely, and went red, he felt so uncomfortable. Draco glanced studiously at Hermione for a quick second and saw that she looked beyond shock that he was actually talking to her as though she was ... human. Draco said nothing, but actually found himself talking again, before thinking. "So, err, how was your summer?"

Hermione did not immediately respond, but looked at him, quite puzzled, then said, "Oh, you know, it was fine." She gave him a faint smile. Draco studied her for a moment. She was much prettier these days - truth be told, she had been quite stunning at the Yule Ball - but now that she actually had grown up a little, she was looking very pretty. And it helped that her skirt would be better labeled as a belt.

"Mine was the same as usual," said Draco dryly, as he could not honestly say he had a good summer. Hermione nodded a little, and as the silence between them was so awkward, she peered out into the other corridors to just see mainly underclassmen talking. Their assistance was not much needed. Hermione and Draco sat down in an empty compartment.

Hermione then genuinely looked at him and smiled. Draco almost thought she was checking him out...

"Draco, we're going to have to work together a lot this year with our prefect duties. It is ridiculous for us to be constantly on edge with their divisive emotions. I honestly barely know you, Draco but I'd love the chance to get to know you better. Can we have a truce?" she integrally compelled him, speaking these mollifying words very suddenly, very seriously, and _very _fast.

Draco looked deep into her eyes. She really was sincere. "Yeah well, I reckon that, uh...oh fine! Maybe we _should_ be professional and cooperate. But just don't expect me to be best friends with you all the sudden, Granger, you hear? We'll work together because we're prefects and get along, but trust me, it stops there," forewarned the very guarded Slytherin boy in front of her. This, Draco knew, must've come off a little harsh, but nevertheless he couldn't just all the sudden open the door to becoming best buddies with her, could he? _No, bloody not_! he thought disgustedly to himself.

Hermione didn't look surprised. "Okay, well, you don't have to call me Granger. I have a first name."

"Okay, _Hermione_. And if Potty and the Weasel mess with me, it'd be nice if you would just stay out of it if you want things to remain civil between us," said Draco gruffly, trying not to sound _too _polite.

"You mean _Harry_ and _Ron_. They're my friends; please don't disrespect them in front of me. And please do not call me a Mudblood any longer," said Hermione sternly, still very sincere. Draco did not respond to this, instead gave an acknowledging nod.

Then, Hermione spoke again, the words coming off quite as the biggest surprise yet. "I'm sorry we've been so hostile towards each others for four years." She did not look at him, but instead looked down at her shoes, as though quite fascinated by them.

Draco looked at her thoughtfully._ You know, she really is trying. She's really mature. Way better than Potty and the Weasel, after all. Cut her some slack,' _said a first little voice in his head; following it up, however, came a second little voice across his ambivalent mind, this one frightful and thundery.'_UGH! What would your father say about this, Draco? What would he think if he found out you were suddenly making truces with a Mudblood? And my God, what this could do to your reputation!' But yet, somehow nevertheless Draco's mature side came out in the form of a most stunning, 'till-now-uncharacteristic response. _"...Yeah, me too."

Neither of them spoke much after this, just separately patrolled the corridors every once in a while in silence.

* * *

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table once they entered the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were desperate to hear if Draco had done anything to her. "Did that fucker give you a hard time?" demanded Ron.

"Yeah, that filthy piece of shit better not give you a hard time when you have duty!" said Harry, utmost threatening in his inflection.

"Oh, don't worry, if he even looks at me the wrong way, he'll regret it," assured Hermione, not even directly answering the question. She actually had enjoyed seeing Draco as a real person. He even looked quite good-looking these days - though she would take _that _thought with her to the grave.

"People have been staring at me since I got on the train," said Harry. "They don't believe my story thanks to our most wonderful minister." Harry actually sounded angry. Hermione understood. He had gone to hell and back to warn them of Voldemort's return and they now treated him as though he had told them a crock of shit.

"They'll know soon enough. Voldemort won't stay hiding long, we know that," said Hermione, and Ron shuddered. "_Honestly, Ron!"_

The Sorting Hat began with a bolt of suspense seizing the room. There seemed to be a huge abundance of first years this time around, which angered everyone around them (especially Ron) as they all wanted to get to the feast as soon as possible. At last the Sorting Hat replied to McGonagall's final first-year (Zabini, Celeste), adamantly bellowing, "Slytherin!" almost immediately once on top of the tiny brown-haired girl's head. Finally, after what had felt like _ages_ (at least to Ron, anyway), without wasting another moment Dumbledore promptly stood up and told them to '_tuck in_'. (Needlessly said, Ronald Weasley would not speak again for a while following this juncture, for of course he was all at once stuffing his face like an animal in but the half-instant later.)

"I believe that Celeste Girl Blaze Zabini's sister," mentioned Hermione casually to Harry.

"Ooh, Blaze, that weird Slytherin girl who never talks?" asked Harry.

"She's like a fourth cousin of mine twice removed," said Ron, finally, as he swallowed down his lamb chops. "Since the pure-bloods have nearly died out, a lot of the families are interrelated."

"Interesting. I saw Celeste in the train with some first years - she seems to be the opposite of her sister, very outgoing," said Hermione, who had seen Celeste while with Draco. He hadn't seemed to know her - then again, she had never seen Draco and Blaze associate much. On the thought of Draco, she glanced over at him, and saw him at the Slytherin Table. Though he was filled with friends all around him, Draco seemed so alone, so out of place now. Because now she knew he wasn't like the rest of them. There was good in him, she knew this for sure, even though she had only been with him for a few hours. She didn't know how she knew this, but she had a gut feeling - and her gut feelings were usually right.

Hermione saw Draco glance over at her, and she gave him a very tiny smile that she could have _sworn_ he'd returned.

* * *

**Author's Endnote**: Stay tuned!


	4. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Chapter 4 The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Draco walked into the Great Hall from the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. He had been harassed the night before by an odd first year girl, Celeste, who happened to be Blaze Zabini's sister. She had gone to him to either A) Play 20 Questions B) Annoy the living shit out of him or C) Because she actually needed help. Frankly, he did not care, but he now had a strong dislike for the girl, because he found her to be abundantly annoying. At least Blaze never talked or bothered anyone.

Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and also as usual, Pansy came and joined him. Draco could tolerate Pansy's presence to a point - she had had a crush on him ever since he had taken her to the Yule Ball, painstakingly - but it was getting to be a bit much lately, because every time they were together Pansy was insisting on flirting with him. It made her very unbearable to be around, as he, Draco Malfoy, was _definitely_ not the slightest bit interested in her.

"Oh, Draco how was your summer? Charming as usual?" asked Pansy, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course it was," replied Draco dully, basically automatically, as he really didn't want to talk to Pansy.

"That's great. So you're a prefect now? Of course you would be, being the most charming and smartest boy in our year," said Pansy, scooting towards Draco. "But that Mudblood Granger is also one; so is that blood-traitor Weasley, too, I think."

Draco didn't know why, but for the first time it bothered him that anyone had called Hermione a Mudblood. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Pansy looked shocked; she was used to Draco taking any outlet to insult Hermione or her friends. Noticing she looked suspicious, he added as an extra note, "More important things on my mind right now."

Pansy somehow managed to find this attractive. "Of course you do, so busy these days, no time for that filth."

Draco truly at this point was so irritated that he would have loved to shove a broomstick right up her arse. "Pansy, please get the fuck away from me, I don't like you, certainly don't want you anywhere near me, and I'm just not in the mood today for your bullshit," snapped Draco, probably sounding like a real asshole. She glared at him, said nothing, and went very red. She looked around to see people staring at her. She was so embarrassed she ran out of the Great Hall back to her dormitory. Draco knew that while she did of course fancy him (_maddeningly_, too), that she in fact did really authentically admire him too; but no less, he was just so bloody sick of her, already had so much stress, and he just didn't want to take it any longer. So as people stared, he tried to pretend like nothing happened.

Draco looked over at Hermione for half a second – she was smiling, and it was obvious why…Pansy and Hermione loathed each other. Of course, being Hermione, she was much more mature about it, basically ignoring her; however she would not hesitate to laugh at Pansy this time. The moment really was something to remember. Draco smiled to himself, thinking evilly, _All right, I reckon that _was _sort of fun, hehe…_

"…And I thought they were dating!" laughed Ron unrelentingly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the Draco/Pansy fight at breakfast before Charms, which was their first class for the day. This year, the fifth-year Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws, which probably made Professor Flitwick look quite biased, as he was head of Ravenclaw House. Previously, Ravenclaws had Charms without any other students – but as they entered their upper-class years, there was not enough space in timetables to have any one house of students with one teacher. Classes were bigger for upperclassmen.

"Eh, Draco can do much better than _her_," said Hermione without thinking, before she could realize what she had just said. She thought terribly to herself how to correct what she just said, but knowing what was said was done, and that speaking again would make her seem highly defensive, Hermione decided it would look less suspicious if she just stayed quiet.

Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" exclaimed Ron; he actually looked suddenly quite angry. "Are you _defending _Draco Malfoy? Do you know who we're talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you know, he's not bad-looking..." conceded Hermione, trying to downplay it, but unfortunately was speaking slowly and quite nervously. _Oh Lord, I shouldn't have said that! _thought Hermione, looking away from Ron.

"Hermione?" said a very confused Harry; he sounded really puzzled, at loss for words.

Soon afterward they approached the Charms classroom, and before Ron or Harry could say anything else the bell rang, saving Hermione from further interrogation (for now). Sitting down quickly, Hermione desperately began looking for a quill, taking much longer than normal as to avoid the eying of her best friends.

Ron and Harry exchanged mystified looks.

The Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts first that morning. The new teacher had not arrived in time for the feast last night; apparently they had been very busy. Rumor had it the new teacher was a female, the first one they would have. There was also a rumor it might be someone inside the Ministry, because _The Daily Prophet _was recently reporting the Ministry being in an uproar that Dumbledore was "_spreading such horrible slander of that mental case Potter_." One thing was for sure true; Fudge and Dumbledore did not talk anymore, were no longer bound by that compromised medium which had always helped keep things in order. This was obvious. So yes, Draco speculated that Fudge might try to place a spy inside Hogwarts at this point. And yet Draco knew, like so many others did, that naturally Cornelius Fudge, stubbornly drunk on power as he was, still remained without a doubt frightened of Dumbledore's influence. Terrified, as a matter of fact.

As Draco walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with these irresolvable thoughts at mind, he saw an old, batty woman in which in his life he had never seen before. The woman seemed to be obsessed with cats; all around the room were portraits of cats. Some of them portrayed the cats as royalty of some sort, some showed them looking powerful, and others made them look vicious.

However, at the moment, the odd teacher was the last of his concerns—all his fellow Slytherins were glaring at him as he walked by for some reason. _Fucking Pansy, what the hell did she tell them?_

"You all got a problem?" directly confronted a very testy-voiced Draco. He was not afraid of any of them.

Then Pansy walked in with Millicent Bulstrode. They both glared at him before exploding into laughter right in front of him. "So, does the Mudblood love you back?" mocked Pansy.

_Oh, no_, thought Draco. "What the fuck? You're just mad because I can't stand you. Don't lie," said Draco sharply. They both were talking in hushed voices, though the other Slytherins had come over.

"Really? That's why Millicent and Theodore both heard you defending her to no end and talking madly about that filthy Mudblood? It's fine, Draco, there are plenty of people who love blood-traitors…..err….like the Weasleys!" Everyone exploded in laughter together, and finally the old lady calmed them all down.

"Everyone take a seat!" And everyone did; they could tell the woman meant business. "Now, to start out, my name is Professor Arabella Figg."

The class stared googly-eyed at their odd new professor.

Mr. Flitwick had given them an unusual load of homework, due mainly to O.W.L preparation. As Harry and Ron complained, Hermione constantly reminded them how it 'was for their own good' and 'the O.W.L.s will determine where you go in the wizarding world'. Harry and Ron knew she was right, but they were frightened to death of how much homework Snape would be giving them next, in Potions. As the three of them walked to Potions in the dungeons, a lot of people, especially Slytherins, were giving Hermione smirks and looked as though they were about to laugh when they walked by her. The trio said nothing, but it was quite peculiar as they took seats in class together as usual.

Draco Malfoy meanwhile walked in by himself, which was quite odd. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, as Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott came in. Nott was holding Pansy's hand; it looked as though Pansy had moved on rather fast. They were giggling and laughing, unhesitatingly making fun of Draco right in front of him.

"The Mudblood is right there!" shouted Pansy cruelly, pointing at Hermione. She laughed so hard she had her hands on her ribs, almost falling to the floor.

The three of them sat down with each other. "What on earth?" whispered Hermione to Harry.

But at that moment, the last students came in, and then entered Snape. His presence alone caused silence. He began talking about their O.W.L.s, and how he expected them to do very, very well if they hoped to enter his N.E.W.T. class. He also spoke on how he'd be grading on the O.W.L. level, and there would be no slacking off this year (in which at that point, he stared right at Harry). There were some allowed silent giggles. But as Hermione looked over, Draco was not one of the laughing individuals…

"You will have lab partners that I have assigned you. Today, you will be stirring an antidote for very rare snake bites, The Draught of Life, they call it, as it is the only thing that can save you from certain snake bites, and if you are bitten, you have perhaps ten minutes to live. However, skilled ones could concoct the Draught of Life in a few short moments. The antidote does not require a lot of materials, but the manner in which it is made is very, _very _precise, and if not done in the exact manner, will be completely ineffective. Now..." He began assigning lab partners. "Potter, you work with Nott...Weasley, Parkinson...Hmm, Granger, you're with…. _Malfoy_."

The whole class erupted in laughter for several minutes. Snape himself laughed – it was pretty obvious a Slytherin had informed him about whatever Parkinson was ranting about that had to do with Draco. And putting two and two together, it was also pretty obvious Parkinson was spreading lies that Draco liked _Hermione_ or something!

_ Damn, I want to hurt that girl. _

Draco, hating life, sat at the table farthest from everyone and instructed Hermione to follow him.

Though Pansy and many others made fun of her, and although Weasley's and Potter's retorted insults only lost points from Gryffindor, Hermione followed Draco and ignored them. Hermione sat down next to him, and asked him immediately what it was all about.

"Fucking Pansy is telling everyone I like you to get back at me," said Draco angrily.

"I'm sorry, she's a real bitch," agreed Hermione, and even after all that, she smiled at him.

Draco smiled back. "I was just so sick of her shit, and I didn't want to deal with her, so I told her to fuck off this morning. Now, she's going out with Nott (which I don't get why) and spreading rumors about me. I'll deal with it," Draco said resignedly, and then he went and got the materials for the potion. He immediately started reading the directions. "Since it's so specific, we'll both read it twice before we do anything. Got it?"

"Yes, good idea." And they began working on the antidote, trying their best not to look at those trying to torment them to death...

Thirty minutes later exactly, Snape bellowed, "TIME'S UP!" and then went to check on everyone's antidote. "Very good, Parkinson, doubt Weasley did any of that work …. Decent, Nott …good Ms. Bulstrode … could be better, Thomas … what is this filth, Longbottom? I thought you'd stir something half-decent, Ms. Brown, but I see Longbottom's mental incapability is highly contagious …. Granger and Malfoy, decent, expected of course out of both of you."

Draco and Hermione sighed. What Draco did not understand is Snape almost always favored him and now he seemed almost completely opposed to him. Had his father done something to upset Snape? Draco wondered, as his father and Snape's friendship was the reason for the favoritism …

"Draco, you know, you can sit with us at lunch if you don't want to be bothered by them at lunch," suggested Hermione brightly. It was so strange, in just twenty-four hours he had gone from hating Granger's guts to realizing she was a really good-natured, sweet person – but sitting with the Gryffindors would still be undoubtedly worse than with the Slytherins. Talk about disregarding every ounce of pride! Plus, if he sat with Hermione, people would then have a valid reason to think they were going out…

Sufficiently baffled, Draco second-guessed himself, wondering, _But does it matter? Hell, Crabbe and Goyle aren't even talking to you, not like that's a loss, but you have the opportunity to get a real friend..._

Finally Draco answered Hermione's offer, though sadly sounding not any less uncertain in his reply. "I dunno, Hermione, everyone hates me at that table just as much (if not more), don't they? But hey, look, I got to do some work on my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts in the library later, so maybe I'll see you then – well, if you're not with Potty and–"

"Harry and Ron!" Hermione impatiently finished for him.

Draco smirked just as the bell rung. He left quickly to avoid the taunts.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Great Hall. Draco was being tormented by several Slytherins and even Gryffindors, who seemed to now equally dislike Malfoy.

"HAHA Bookworm and the Beast, is it now?" yelled Billy Cantle, a sixth year Slytherin.

"Oh Lord, that was beautiful, Cantle!" admired Parkinson rudely, barely talking, laughing so hard.

"Oh look, there's the filthy Mudblood! Hey Mudblood, where's your boyfriend? You aren't cheating with Potter again, are you? I mean, once was enough with Krum, but again

…"

SLAP.

Hermione had walked up to Parkinson, and slapped her so hard across the face her face was as red as an apple. She looked simply shocked. Parkinson said nothing. Ron and Harry were grinning at her broadly as a heated-like-never-before Hermione (except maybe for when she slapped Malfoy for making fun of Buckbeak, ironically) screeched, "That's just my way of saying 'fuck you', Parkinson. And if you mess with me or any of my friend again, you'll be seeing stars. I may just be that 'bookworm' to you, but I will hex you into smithereens."

Ron and Harry were also in shock, as was everyone around them. The staff had glanced over, but thankfully neither McGonagall nor any other staff member who would actually care were present at the time.

"Wow, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron out of pure admiration.

"I'm hungry," Hermione announced with total complacency, and she pulled the boys over to the Gryffindor table.


	5. This Used to be My Playground

Chapter 5: This Used to Be My Playground

Draco sat in his dormitory, so upset. He had gone up after Hermione had slapped Pansy, not wanting to deal with any of the drama any longer, and had an owl waiting for him from his father. In the letter, his father told him that he had played his cards right and got great information that was asked out of Crabbe and Goyle Senior and Snape, and that they were now being quite cruel to him, as they had wanted the honor to themselves. His father also told him to not let down his guard at school around Vincent and Gregory, as their families were no longer friendly, out of envy.

_That explains today. _Draco was depressed. He had no one now. Not his followers who looked up to him because their fathers have clearly told them the Malfoys were enemies in stealing their glory. The other Slytherins all seemed to think he and Hermione were dating, so he had no one. He was alone now. And to think, last year he had been something of a leader to his fellow Slytherins ...

_What about Hermione? She clearly was standing up for you, not just herself. It was fabulous what she did ... though she's never acted like that, has she? So she's really fed up, I suppose. But she's making an effort with you isn't she? She invited you to sit with her ... and she's quite great, isn't she? Such a good friend to her friends, having her as a friend could be great ... well, had he ever had a _real _friend - other than girls wanting to get into his pants and guys who looked up to him, that is?_

It was so much to think about, really. And next, he would have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, just to endure, if possible, _more_ torment. But then again, Pansy might be afraid of Hermione now ... hopefully. _If anyone says anything else to any of us, I'll _personally _curse them into oblivion. _Draco got his bag and left to Transfiguration.

He walked in, and there were two unoccupied seats: one next to Blaze (who suddenly put her bag down on the seat next to her) and one next to Hermione in the front. The tables sat four, and on the other side of her were of course, Harry and Ron. He sat next to Hermione anyway. He really did want to talk to her anyway, he had no one else, and if Potty and the Weasel had a problem with that, then they could fuck off. "Hey." He grinned at her. He didn't care that all around him people were staring at him and sniggering at him.

"Hey," she said kindly. They didn't have much time to talk after that, though, because Professor McGonagall told the class to settle down.

Immediately their professor began preaching about their O.W.L.s to them. "As you know, you O.W.L.s scores will determine your future - where you will able to proceed in your studies, and what kind of career field you will eventually be able to go into. I cannot possibly stress the importance of your O.W.L.s any more than I have already done - I must beg you to take your 5th year most seriously, and study ambitiously, to therefore achieve as many O.W.L.s as you are capable of," expressed Professor McGonagall sternly, as though a single student did not know the O.W.L.s were very important. Most of the students seemed to understand Professor McGonagall's concern; either that or they simply were used to her after four years.

"We will be working on transfiguring these pink pillows into a child's teddy bear. The Incantation is '_Comforte Tutus_!'" She got into further detail about the specific details, and then they began.

* * *

The class made little progress. Some of the pillows seem to make slight change in form, but no one seemed to be able to be completely successful besides two - Draco and Hermione of course. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a state of shock that Draco and Hermione were _effectively_ working together, getting along fine, and being civil. Glowing with surprise (though brightly), she awarded Gryffindor and Slytherin both fifty points a piece. As the class left, Draco noticed Harry and Ron hastily grab Hermione and insist they had 'homework and such' to do.

"Hermione! What is wrong with you?" asked Ron, who looked about six times angrier than Harry did.

"What?" asked Hermione in a false innocent voice.

"What is up with you and Malfoy suddenly becoming best friends?" asked Harry, trying to sound calm. "Now everyone has even MORE reason to believe you guys really are dating."

"Draco and I are not seeing each other, and we're not best friends," said Hermione in a would-be-profound voice.

"Yet you call him _Draco _now?" asked Ron angrily.

"We're friends now, okay? Don't look at me like that, Ron! He's a really good friend to me, and right now, way better than you all!" Tears were rushing down her eyes at this point. She stormed off quite upset.

* * *

Draco was in the library working on homework for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That old bat, Mrs. Figg, was a retired Auror who was actually very close to Dumbledore and knew a lot on the subject. He was quite shocked by her knowledge and even fascination with the subject. However, the woman frightened everyone with her obsession with cats. She was obsessed with the study of magical cats and their uses, and in her own time, the woman even bred kneazles. Regardless, she had assigned a hefty load of work which Draco intended to finish. And not out of coincidence, her first essay prompted the following question: _How were kneazles used during the First War against the Dark Lord?_

Draco began searching through books on kneazles and their uses, and soon discovered kneazles were basically very intelligent cats with a tail of a lion. More surprisingly, they often were domesticated as pets, and just as ably could be used as spies, too; they even had the ability to follow very, very specific directions given by wizards, among many other human characteristics. The topic was actually interesting to his surprise. But as Draco nearly finished his essay, Hermione came into the library all on her own with tears splashing down her face that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "Hermione?" he choked out, stunned.

"Oh, hi Draco," she said sadly, a little anxious-sounding. She looked quite miserable as she came to sit with him. He instantly put his essay away to finish later and waited for her to explain, but she simply said in a rather wistful tone, "As you can tell, I'm in a right state."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked seriously, and he was surprised that at the moment all he cared about was making Hermione feel better. It was so odd that two days ago they would have said they were worst enemies, yet in twenty-four hours they had become good friends. It was probably due to the fact that believe it or not, they were very alike in the way they thought.

"Harry and Ron are angry with me for talking to you," she said bitterly, after a bit of a silence. Draco could tell she wasn't at all blaming him.

"Well, they would be, they hate my guts. They'll come around though. You're their best friend. Just try to calm down," assured Draco. He wasn't the kind of person who told people what they wanted to hear over the truth. He told people what was the most constructive thing to say. _Of course_ Potter and Weasley would react like that - Hermione should have expected that as far as he was concerned. In the end Draco knew without doubt that Hermione would be fine.

She stopped sobbing a little. "And what about you and the other Slytherins?"

"Well, as you can tell, they love me to death," said Draco sarcastically, but he was smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"At least we still have each other right now ... as friends, of course," Hermione added quickly, thinking what she had just said sounded both odd and stupid.

Draco silently giggled at Hermione's comment. "You know, Hermione, you really are something to remember."

* * *

Two weeks passed by slowly. Harry and Ron had apologized to Hermione the very next day. They accepted Hermione and Draco were now friends. Nevertheless, the three boys flat-out refused to talk to each other, and still occasionally insulted each other. This didn't bother Hermione too much; she was simply delighted to have all her friends. The other Slytherins still did not talk to Draco much, but Hermione felt certain that there was more to it than just her. Whether she found out what it was, though, likely lied in Draco's hands, she privately believed...

Hermione, Harry and Ron had Mrs. Figg for Defense Against the Arts this year. They were originally both intrigued and mystified by this decision, but everyone went on to like Mrs. Figg quite much. She was fun, loose, and quite knowledgeable of the subject she taught and had some very good stories. Only her cat obsession was a little frightening.

At the present moment, Hermione and Ron were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts from the stands. As Oliver Wood was no longer there, the team was in need of a new keeper. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were both trying out, which was very odd because they were best friends. Incidentally, the two were basically the best ones on the field tonight, as the others seemed to only have gone out to see what "Psycho Potter" (as the _The Daily Prophet _claimed he was now) was really like. Hermione and Ron could tell this really bothered Harry.

Seamus and Dean, as the chosen finalists, inevitably competed for the spot one-on-one, and in a vigorous ending Dean got the position. Seamus was quite upset, but took it very well and was really happy for his best mate. Seamus even admitted that Dean had flown better than him. The team was now perfectly complete, as all the players from last year were returning again, and to perhaps win the championship once again, too. Time would have to tell, but based on the look upon Harry's brightened face at the end of tryouts, there seemed to be some serious optimism flowing about already.

Hermione did not go back with Ron, Harry and the others afterward. She fancied a walk around the lake. Walking around the lake's lengths again and again, Hermione found herself feeling only _more_ troubled the more she thought about everything. Her birthday was next week, September 28th - she would be turning fifteen. Most everyone had already turned fifteen, but her birthday barely made the October 1st deadline. Coincidentally, her birthday was also the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, so Harry and Ron were having a party for her in Hogsmeade. She was looking forward to this very much so.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a male voice shriek. And she thought she recognized it, too! The person who screamed sounded like he was in a lot of pain - and the moment she heard it, after thinking about it, she knew who it was. And the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was getting to him. He sounded hurt, and she couldn't let anything happen to him. She briefly panicked, but followed the voice, running along as quickly as she could. He was in danger ...

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione. And there he stood, at the edge, by the lake: his face was bleeding. his shirt had been torn apart, and there were bruises and scratches all over him. The wounds were not fatal, but he _was_ seriously hurt. And not helpfully, standing above him ready to induce more pain were none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

"...And tell your bloody father if he ever tries backstabbing our fathers again, or any of the others for that matter, that he will regret the day he was born!" spat Crabbe, and he kicked Draco, who yelped painfully.

But then in one abrupt momentous instant, at the same time Crabbe and Goyle noticed Hermione watching from the sidelines, and without hesitancy the two cowards attempted a run for it.

But she was too skilled for them. "_Impedimenta!" _Hermione bellowed at Crabbe and Goyle, and their pace immediately slowed down. "_STUPEFY!"_ Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, completely stunned.

Gasping with shock, Hermione ran over to Draco and bent down. "Oh, Draco!" she exclaimed breathlessly, and held his head high up. "Draco, you're going to be okay, we just have to get up to the castle and take you to Madam Pomfrey!" She conjured a hovering stretcher, placed Draco on it, and quickly escorted him up to the castle.

* * *

"...Hermione has been gone a while," said a worried Ron suddenly. Harry and Ron were working on a project in the common room for Professor Sinistra, who had assigned them a project on Pluto. Ron was annoyed that he lacked the help he clearly needed. "I'm getting a little worried."

"Yeah, me too. It's been over an hour. We should go look for her," agreed Harry, for he had been wondering what was taking her so long as well.

Ron, though of course concerned for his best friend, was equably preoccupied with finishing the project, and Hermione could definitely assist with that. "Yeah ... let's go see if she's by the lake," responded Ron firmly. They still had some time before they were required to be in their common room, so Harry and Ron quickly left and proceeded downstairs, but just as they did they accidentally bumped into none other than Dumbledore.

"Harry, Ron, what a pleasant surprise it is to bump into you!" greeted Dumbledore. The Headmaster was smiling but did not look especially happy in any way.

"Sir, we were just looking for Hermione ..." started Harry, who was sure they'd need an excuse for rushing out this late.

But he was right away interrupted by a very serious-sounding Dumbledore. "Yes, naturally. Please follow me," Dumbledore told them calmly; though barely noticeable, the headmaster's tone was slighted by a profound graveness. "Urgent matters have just been brought into my hands, and I was actually looking for both of you, as I was certain you would be concerned-"

"Is Hermione all right?" exclaimed Ron with a demandingness that could not be suppressed. He sounded both really angry and really concerned, frustrated in his ignorance of the situation.

Luckily Dumbledore did not scold him. "Yes, she is fine. Please, if you'll kindly just follow me to the hospital wing, you can hear from her yourselves."

Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore quickly.

* * *

"...So you found Malfoy being attacked by his _ex_-best friends, brainless Crabbe and Goyle?" said Ron amazedly, expecting to be corrected as he repeated back the story Hermione had just told them.

But no such corrections came. "Yes, because Lucius Malfoy stole their fathers' glory by using them to steal some information for You-Know-Who and then taking all the credit. And see, now Voldemort - oh get off it, Ron - is pleased only with Lucius. Needless to say Mr. Malfoy is pretty distant from the other Death Eaters right now, which explains some of the distance between Draco and _some_ Slytherins, you know? So that's why Crabbe and Goyle both beat Draco nearly to death tonight, since their families are basically enemies now..." explained Hermione concisely, and for only the umpteenth time now. She wasn't too upset, though, considering Crabbe and Goyle were in serious trouble, and that Draco was slated to leave the hospital wing within the next day or two (hopefully). Things could be much less fortunate. If she hadn't found Draco in time, for instance, who knows what might have happened...

_Don't think about that!_ Hermione shuddered to herself. Looking over at her friends, puzzled she could see Harry and Ron were pondering the situation deeply. Hermione knew that they knew this was not good news, regardless of how they felt about Draco. Voldemort was making progress, plain and simple. But what they didn't know was that Lucius had asked Draco to spy on Harry. That Lucius wanted to make Draco a Death Eater. Although Draco had told Hermione everything, he had explicitly forbidden her to tell a soul, so her lips were sealed.

Draco was never going to turn to the Dark Arts, though - no matter what entailed. Hermione knew this to be true in her heart every time she heard him refute his father and Voldemort and the whole Death Eater destiny altogether. In the past couple weeks, he had told her how he had never despised Muggles at all; it was just his father pushing the horrendous ideals on him from birth, and the whole family symmetry which Draco used to feel he had to uphold. Still, Draco _had_ gained a slight knack for tolerance from his mother, though, somewhere in-between all the "pure-blood superiority" lectures that he'd heard in the span of his entire life. Now, however, at this drastically different point it was starting to seem like Hermione and Draco had been friends all their life, when it had in reality only been a short space of time...

"Hermione, are you still there?" called Draco's voice from inside his room. A long interval of thoughtful silence had passed. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron awkwardly, and then, flushed, entered his room. Though he was very sore, the moment she was walked in Draco's face brightened. "Hermione, thanks, just thanks. You saved my life, you know."

She sat by his side and began stroking his hair. Even beaten he was one of the most handsome people she had ever seen. She did not speak immediately, simply looking at him in a comforting way. "Draco, everything's going to be okay, I promise." She took a second, but then began singing. She had always been good at singing, but was usually too shy to ever do it. But Hermione didn't feel shy in front of Draco.

"_This used to be my playground, this used to be my childhood dream. This used to be the place I ran to, whenever I was in need ... Of a friend ... Why did it have to end, and why do they always say ... This used to be my playground, this used to be our pride and joy. This used to be the place we ran to, that no one in the world could dare destroy ...This used to be our playground, this used to be our childhood dream, this used to be the place we ran to, the best things in life are always free ...Wishing you were here with me_," she sang beautifully to him; soothingly, though quietly, she sung the very best she could for the fallen angel lying beside her. And as her song ended, Draco fell asleep dearly into what Hermione hoped was a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Endnote**: And that's Chapter 5! Many of my chapter titles are songs that I love. As I am a Madonna fan, the particular song I used was "This Used to Be My Playground" and the song Hermione sings to Draco is this one. And a reference to Chapter 4, "The Trick is To Keep Breathing" is a song by my favorite band, Garbage. "Sorry" is another Madonna song. Sorry this took longer, I had a very large project due for P.E. of all classes …. Don't ask. And next weeks I have exams. Chapter 6 should be very interesting …


	6. Holiday

Chapter 6 Holiday

It was Hermione's birthday. Hermione was very excited. Harry and Ron had planned a birthday bash for her. They were taking her to Hogsmeade first for the afternoon, and then she would be having a huge birthday bash in the Gryffindor common room that night. Hermione could tell Harry and Ron really wanted to make it special for her.

She had already opened dozens of presents coming from home, and her parents would be meeting her that morning for a brunch before she went with Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade. Rom seemed really ambitious in making this birthday perfect for her, and Hermione really appreciated it. Ron was a really good friend…

But on the other hand, Ron had also been making it pretty obvious he liked her these days, even if he didn't notice he was doing so himself. Hermione had pretty much realized she wasn't feeling what he felt. She hadn't spoken to him about it, of course. She couldn't hurt him, but she would never be able to commit to him, as she did not love him any more than platonically. And plus, she and Draco had been getting pretty close these days ….

Draco had to stay at the hospital over the weekend for observation as a result of everything, but he'd turned out fine in the end, thankfully. And since then, Hermione and Draco had been even closer. No longer feeling ashamed, Draco sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. At first many of her fellow Gryffindors (including Harry and Ron) were quite smug to him, and almost everyone now believed the rumors that Draco and Hermione were seeing each other. But this didn't bother Hermione anymore. She almost wished these days that it were _true_….

But her clouded thoughts only left her more puzzled about the whole thing between Draco and herself: _What? You and Draco? Could it really happen? I mean, in the last few weeks we've learned we've wasted over four years hating each other. It was never worth it. You care for him a lot! But would our relationship ever work? I would never want to lose him as a friend …_

_d our relationship ever work? I would never want to lose him as a friend …_

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table for the first time in a week alone. Hermione was with her parents, so he had no reason to sit with the Gryffindors. All of the Slytherins were glaring at him, and Theodore Nott and Pansy were kissing vigorously in front of him in a fruitless attempt to make him jealous. Draco couldn't care less, even as everyone hated him even more these days after what Crabbe and Goyle had done. To make matters worse, Draco's father had tried to get Crabbe and Goyle expelled, but was unsuccessful (although they did receive a very long suspension which they were still not back from); still, somehow word of Lucius' failed pursuit spread like wildfire across the castle, worsening Draco's already heavily dented reputation. The Slytherins had been proud of Crabbe and Goyle, stating things like, 'If Malfoy's Mudblood girlfriend had not found him, he would have been dead, but our luck ran out!' so horribly. Nonetheless, those comments did not hurt Draco anymore — he'd grown stronger than that.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must speak to you privately – prefect duties." It was Professor McGonagall's voice pulling him out of his miserable daydream, startling him as she spoke in a tone even firmer than usual. Draco promptly got up and followed her into a private chamber with a few chairs and stone walls. "Now you're not in trouble, so wipe that fear off your face," she began kindly, even making sure to smile brightly (which Draco found to be so unusual a gesture that for a moment he suspected someone had taken Polyjuice Potion in _disguise _of McGonagall!).

As McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing, Draco started to realize how very cold it was in this barren room. "...I am very pleased with your prefect duties, and I am pleased with your interaction with Ms. Granger, too. It is just _wonderful_ how you have managed to resolve your differences! Anyway, we have an event planned for the school, and the staff wants Ms. Granger and yourself to plan it."

"What is it, Professor?"

"A musical. _In The Name of Love _by Mary The Great. _In The Name of Love_ is actually a play, but we want you to turn it into a musical. Ms. Granger and you shall read the play, and pick the most important parts and transcribe it into a musical, as to only show the school the main idea. Our story is possibly very controversial. It describes a tale of a beautiful princess in the 1100's who falls in love with a common Muggle. She is a very skilled witch, and her love with him is forbidden. In the end, they break it off, even though they still go on loving each other; see, too misfortunate though it is, the two tragic lovers know their love in the end would only destroy their lives..." As Professor McGonagall described it, Draco could tell she herself had quite a passion for the play.

"That's really tragic," agreed Draco. He was simply unsure of what to say.

"Yes, it is. However, they loved each other so much they only wanted what was best for each other, and saved each other from torment," emphasized Professor McGonagall. "So in a way, it's really quite romantic, too." Again out-of-character, McGonagall actually glistened a wink in his direction!

* * *

Brunch had been nice with her parents. Hermione now met Harry and Ron and they were on their way to Hogsmeade together. Hermione had decided she had wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks for some drinks first. Ron had been keeping especially close to her, almost to the point of irritation. But in a way it was kind of cute at the same time just how terrible Ron was with girls …

Harry "coincidentally" went to get drinks and Ron sat next to Hermione. They began talking about school and such, and then Ron told her how beautiful she looked. She did blush a little, but it was just because it was nice to get a compliment from Ron. Ron scooted his chair closer to her. He was looking at her really oddly, and she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Harry was taking a long time with those drinks ….

Ron leaned closer to her …. Hermione could count the freckles on him …. They were nose to nose now ….. Ron closed his eyes ….. Their lips were touching ….. And he kissed her ….

"Ron, no, I'm sorry, I can't. I just _can't_." She had pushed him away after about three seconds. Ron was a much better kisser than she'd have imagined, but she couldn't lead him on like that. She didn't feel the way he did.

"I knew you'd never like me," Ron let out pathetically, and looked away from her; she for once could not tell his expression's meaning. Before she could respond, Harry returned with three drinks, and eyed Ron closely, who just shook his head. Harry looked disappointed for Ron.

Harry sat down and it was awkward for all three of them. They didn't even have much time to talk though, because …

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! It's urgent!" It was Ginny; she came to sit with them, and showed them the headlines of the newspaper, which horrifyingly read 'DEMENTORS HAVE FLED AZKABAN'. The four of them sat staring at these words together in horrible, entrapping silence, knowing this could mean only one thing – Voldemort was gaining power. "But on the next page, there's another article, questioning if you were telling the truth." Ginny finally added that, not being able to take the silence. It was the issue of _The Afternoon Prophet, _and therefore it had only been released minutes ago. Within a few minutes, everyone in the pub was going absolutely crazy over the recent happening.

"We should go – we, especially Harry, have to talk Dumbledore now," said Hermione desperately. (In intent she was completely including Ginny in this, though.)

They each got up and immediately left in a hurry. As they got to the castle, they found Dumbledore rushing down the steps, apparently headed to where they just left, to Hogsmeade. "Sir!" exclaimed Harry. Dumbledore looked back, but only said a few words.

"Harry, I am heading to the Ministry immediately. Voldemort is only gaining in power and poor is the man who believes he is absent from the mayhem. I must speak with Fudge immediately. I am heading to Hogsmeade to Apparate. I will talk to you, all of you, on my return," spoke Dumbledore quickly, and rushed away.

"I don't fancy going back to Hogsmeade much," said Hermione in a chilling, fearful voice.

Needless to say, uncertainly as ever they entered the castle in petrified silence.

* * *

Draco was under the covers, pretending to be asleep in his dormitory. Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe were having a very interesting and vital conversation he had been paying especially close attention to, though pretending to be as quiet as he possibly could be. It was unfortunate, but Goyle and Crabbe simply couldn't go to classes or leave their dormitory, so that meant Draco still had to deal with them.

"So it's all in the papers now! The Dementors have fled Azkaban, and Lucius was given the glory of the needed information to free them that _our_ father worked for! _Bloody Malfoys_!" spited Nott.

"McNair is working on the giants. That oaf Hagrid could not manage to persuade them to turn against us, even being one himself. And the werewolves are already on our side. And the bloody Ministry can't even figure out the Dark Lord is back, more powerful than ever before!" said Goyle arrogantly.

Crabbe laughed as he confirmed in a dead-cold voice, "Yes, and if all goes well, the other Death Eaters will enter Hogwarts and take _him_ out."

Draco listened especially closely now, acutely feeling the shivers run up his spine...

"That's _if_ the plan turns out well, mates. But yeah, if all goes according to plan our fathers will have the utmost glory in the end!" Crabbe declared in a tone that was increasingly dreamlike.

"Crabbe, hush, I think the blood-traitor is waking," whispered Goyle cautiously.

It was true — Draco had rolled over dramatically and was now pretending to slowly awake. The suspense had gotten to be too much for the eavesdropping Slytherin outcast, who no longer felt willing to risk trying to remain uncaught.

* * *

"POTTER!"

Harry looked behind him. He had just come from the kitchens, Dobby and the other house-elves were bringing up the food for Hermione's party soon. But behind him, looking as though he had something desperate to tell him was Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"We both need to speak to Hagrid, immediately. Listen." He dropped his voice immensely. "I heard Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle talking. They said Hagrid wasn't able convince the giants to join the good side. And they said the werewolves are already working for Voldemort. And I don't know if you heard about the Dementors —"

"Let's go."

* * *

The house-elves had brought up the food for the celebration and they had been partying for a while. However, Harry had not returned yet and Hermione was worried. Dobby had told them Harry had gone to the kitchens and then had left. Hermione found and Ron. "I wonder where Harry is."

Ron shrugged. At that very moment, Harry came walking in the portrait though not alone. Accompanying him of all people was none other than Draco.

"Hermione! Happy birthday! Me and Harry need to talk to you," said Draco immediately, looking as though he was trying to smile. Draco signed for Hermione to follow him and Harry over to the armchairs the trio usually sat at. Ron tried to follow, but Hermione signed for him to stay back, because she didn't want any unnecessary arguments.

"What's going on guys? Don't tell me you guys are actually being civil to each other," said Hermione suspiciously. She was not even joking.

"Well, yes we are, but listen. Draco overheard Nott and a few others talking. Information was passed on about the Dementors, which is what Malfoy took credit for. Anyway, they spoke that Hagrid was unsuccessful in getting the giants and that the werewolves are already on Voldemort's side. Draco and I went to talk to Hagrid about it all. Turns out, Madame Maxime did join him. They went together to try to persuade the giants and warn him – turns out they attacked them and did not listen. And McNair, the guy who executed Buckbeak, is working on getting the giants on Voldemort's side right now," explained Harry quickly.

"So, Draco went to _you_?" Hermione asked emphatically.

"Well, you know, he was the first person around and all," admitted an uncomfortable-sounding Draco, who turned away, very pink.

"And we knew the dangers, so we just sort of, resolved our differences and went to talk to Hagrid. We're really fortunate Draco told us. Hagrid sent an owl to Dumbledore. Hagrid said he might have to go back out to try again. It'll be terrible if the giants really do join Voldemort," added Harry, sounding very serious. "Draco and I are fine now."

Draco looked away, but Hermione could have sworn she had seen him smile. "Yeah, Potter and I are okay. Hermione, I really need to talk to you about something. Fancy a walk?"

* * *

Draco and Hermione left the castle to go walk around the lake for a while. Draco really just wanted to be alone with her for a while. She was the only person he felt safe around. And Draco felt scared. He wanted no part of his father's life in him. He wanted to be away from it, away from it all. It wasn't fair he was stuck with a horrible dilemma. He wasn't saying much to Hermione as they walked together. And that was another thing. He cared so much for Hermione. Every time he was with her, he felt nothing but joy. But did he want a relationship with her? Did he feel for Hermione in that way? Or was it platonic? Sometimes, he just didn't want to be Draco …

"Draco," said Hermione gently, stopping him. "What's wrong?"

"Everything going on. Hermione, we have to talk about something though. I really care about you, you know," he said lamely.

"I know that, Draco. And I really care about you too …" Hermione either did not know where he was going with it, and or was heading at something on her own.

"Hermione, I want more than to just be good friends with you. You're the only person I feel safe around. The one person I can depend on. You are here for me after I tormented you for four years. After four years of me treating you like dirt, here you stand with me. I don't deserve you, Hermione. But I shall defy that. I want you. But I want you to want me too, the same I want you. Nothing really matters right now, Hermione, love is all we need," said Draco passionately. He did not make any moves yet. He simply looked at her. He had completely come clean to her. He could only wait for her response.

"Of course I want you, Draco. You're the one person I want to have. I don't care about your bloodline, where you come from, or if my friends like you. Draco, every time I'm near you, my sadness disappears. It's as if you're an angel in disguise. And that's what matters. We'll make it through this all together," said Hermione reassuringly, looking at him right in the eye deeply.

The sun was setting. They stood right by the lake, watching the sun go down. Hermione moved closer to Draco. Draco's heartbeat grew faster … he could feel her breathing on him … he could see the glowing in her eyes … they were very close now … her nose touched his … Draco closed his eyes … and their lips touched for the very first time. It was as though everything else in the world had somehow miraculously stopped … the pages of time somehow temporarily stopped for a moment of ecstasy. And then it ended, being forcefully pushed back into actuality.

"That was wonderful," remarked Hermione. She was smiling very brightly.

"It was extraordinary," corrected Draco loftily, who was looking at her very passionately.

Hermione and Draco held hands back up to the castle, but as they were opening the doors to the castle, Hermione let go of it.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't care," he said softly.

"It's not that. It's _Ron_. He tried to kiss me in Hogsmeade; I don't want to throw this on him just yet. It would be cruel to him," justified Hermione, hoping Draco would not be too angry.

"So?" he pleaded, but Hermione understood, Draco and Ron had not resolved their differences yet. "Fine. But we won't be hiding it forever."

"No, we won't. It's just Ron needs some time to get over me. We can tell Harry," she said patiently.

"Yeah, Harry will be fine with it. You know, we had some time to talk actually …"

"About me?"

"Yeah, I told him how I felt about you. He gave me advice," confessed Draco smilingly.

"That's lovely."

Draco walked Hermione back to her dormitory, and said goodbye to her.

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **All right! That wraps up Chapter 6! The first kiss. I wanted to let you guys know, I had wrote an alternate opening to "The Trick is To Keep Breathing" that I actually am quite fond of. Maybe I'll post it for you guys to read. It started out with Hermione, instead of Draco, and what words exchanged between Draco and Pansy would be left a mystery for when Hermione walked into Potions that day. But I thought you'd enjoy seeing Pansy get told by Draco, so I rewrote it!

Okay, some references to Madonna songs: "I want you to want me the same way I want you" is from "I Want You", a song which is featured on her album _Something to Remember_; The Line about Draco being an angel is from Madonna's song "Angel"; "Holiday" is also a Madonna song.

I brought back Ginny this chapter, as she had disappeared. And Hagrid is mentioned briefly, of course, to let you know I didn't forget of his existence. And one last thing, though Crabbe and Goyle are suspended, they are forbidden to be in school, but since they live in their common room and dormitory, it was perfectly reasonable for them to be there. Outside of that, there are major limitations …


	7. Live Through This

Chapter 7 Live Through This

As Hermione entered the common room, Harry came over to her. "Owl from Dumbledore. He's back at Hogwarts, and wants to see me, Draco, you, Ron, and Ginny. But Ginny's not in the common room and Ron's upstairs in the dormitory sleeping...So let's go just us, then. Is Draco near?" he informed her quickly.

"Yes. Let's catch him quickly," answered Hermione promptly, and as they left the portrait hole they were able to find Draco before he was too far away.

"Hermione! Kill a man, why don't you!" exclaimed a very startled Draco.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office, Draco," explained Hermione quickly.

He nodded acceptingly, clearly intrigued right away. "Oh, I see. All right, well we better go then," asserted Draco. The three of them walked together to the gargoyle where the entrance was to Dumbledore's office. "Wait, do you know the password?" asked Draco anxiously.

"Candy Cluster," spoke Harry confidently, not even directly responding to Draco. They entered.

As Draco walked into the Headmaster's office, looking around wondrously, he was not surprised he had been asked to come alongside Harry and Hermione. It was pretty obvious. He had heard the conversation – and he had NOT told Potter the part about an invasion to kill someone who was most likely Harry. Draco knew things that were much too important to not acknowledge, hence. He would tell Dumbledore the whole story now though, along with Hermione and Harry there, since it had been too hard for him before. Draco couldn't hesitate any longer - they _had_ to know.

"Kindly sit down," instructed Dumbledore's voice lightly; he looked very tired, exhausted. "There is so much knowledge, and I therefore must ask for no interruption of any kind. Our time is limited."

Draco and the others nodded. They sat in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, and waited for him to begin speaking.

"Dementors fleeing Azkaban was an incident waiting to happen. As the Ministry plays a blind eye to the return of Voldemort, these incidents will continue. Hagrid is returning to the mountains to try and re-persuade the giants – they are crucial. There's nothing we can do about the werewolves. However, I must ask, is there anything else you wish to tell?" Though Dumbledore spoke those words as though addressing everyone, his eyes twinkled at Draco.

Draco gulped painfully before barely managing to speak at last. "Sir, Nott said … he said if all goes well, there will be an attack here at Hogwarts, killing …. _Someone_," let out Draco darkly, looking away from everyone. "They didn't specifically say who, referring to the person as _him_." Though he tried to sound as believable as possible as he spoke, Draco knew that they doubted the supposed "mystery" regarding the potential victim's identity the instant he saw their partially skeptical glances.

Dumbledore looked even graver now. "Thank you, Draco. I went to the Ministry today, though I was very much unwelcome. They still refuse to believe the authenticity of the situation. I did, however, have a fine chat with Mr. Percy Weasley … Now listen closely. As I have told Harry and Hermione, the Order of the Phoenix is an organization fighting Lord Voldemort. We are having a meeting at the headquarters right now. I can allow you three to attend only if you swear not to tell a soul … except perhaps Mr. Weasley. Is that clear …. Good. We will use this bifocals as a portkey….put your hands on it….On the count of three … One …. Two …. _Three_ …"

* * *

Hermione came crashing down on a wooden floor in Harry's arms. Right next to her was Draco, and standing up as though he was rather enjoying himself was Dumbledore, who had had a clean landing. Hermione looked around. It looked as though they were in a very old basement that hadn't been touched in years. They seemed to be the only ones there at the moment. Looking around, there was a beat-up sofa that looked as though it had been there decades, just like the sort of dusty, seemingly old life-size paintings on the walls, too. One that struck Hermione sharply so depicted a familiar-looking small child with a stern mother …

"That would be I as a child," answered Dumbledore pleasantly, chuckling a slight bit. "And that was my mother. My father was away …"

"Professor, you are Muggle-Born?" asked a rather surprised Harry, noticing the various portraits were all completely normal, not moving, and that the people in it were dressed as Muggles.

"That is correct, Harry."

"So we are at your home, Sir?" asked Draco, who seemed fascinated.

"This is a cabin of my father's. We are in the mountains of Scotland right now. The others should be arriving soon …"

Remus Lupin arrived after a few moments …. Then Mrs. Figg …. Then Sirius … then Professor McGonagall … a few people that Hermione, Harry and Draco did not recognize … Mundungus Fletcher … Mr. and Mrs. Weasley …. Percy …. Snape … More people the three did not recognize … and lastly, someone Hermione and Harry wished they would never have to see again … _Rita Skeeter_!

"Harry! Can you believe it?" whispered Hermione to Harry, as they looked over incredulously at Rita Skeeter.

But Dumbledore was beaming at everyone present nonetheless. "Welcome all! We have Mr. Potter here today with us, as well as Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. We are here to discuss important matters, but first manners …. I don't believe they have been introduced to you, Amelia Bones? Or you, Emmeline Vance? Or Rollin Jacobs or Sarah Sue?"

Dumbledore began introducing them to all the people. Amelia Bones was an aunt of a Hufflepuff in their year, Susan Bones. Although half of Susan's family had been destroyed by Voldemort's clutches, Amelia was one of the lone survivors, and she worked high-up at the Ministry as well. She seemed like a sweet lady, but talking to her one could tell she had a lot of salt in her wounds, and that certain scars would never heal. She looked nice, yet sad. Emmeline Vance, Rollin Jacobs, and Sarah Sue, on the other hand, were some of the Ministry's more prominent Aurors.

"...And you would know Rita Skeeter," finished Dumbledore with a chuckle, winking at Harry and Hermione especially. "With your permission, Hermione, we will have her write an article of _truth_ for the first time in her career: I want her to write an accurate report of Voldemort's — oh, quiet, it's merely a name — return. After all, Ms. Skeeter is affected herself. A Death Eater killed her father a long time ago." Though the Headmaster's tone had been light at his initial mention of Rita Skeeter, as he mentioned her personal loss his tone had significantly soured.

"Err, yes of course she can," said Hermione awkwardly. She now felt slightly embarrassed (though not regretful) for bribing Skeeter to not write an article for a year with the knowledge that the overzealous, poisonous reporter happened to be an unregistered Animagus.

"Well, now that I have your _permission_," spoke an irritable Rita for the first time, sounding extremely harassed by the whole affair. "I'll need Harry to come with me to conduct an interview of the night You-Know-Who returned."

"And how do you know _The Daily Prophet _will print it if it shows Harry in a good light?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Because the readers are confused right now, with the Dementors fleeing Azkaban and what not, you silly girl," snapped Rita, rolling her eyes at Hermione, who scowled at her. "Now, Harry, come with me."

She looked around for a moment, spotted a tiny broom closet, and pulled Harry inside of it with her. (_Deja vu_, thought Harry sardonically.) The meeting began. It all seemed very deep and complicated. Lupin was trying to sway the werewolves to their side … Amelia was trying to convince the Ministry Voldemort was back …. Some worked as spies …. Snape was a double agent … and now Dumbledore was going to try to tighten up the security at Hogwarts as much as possible. If there was going to be an attack, he obviously wanted to be prepared for that to never happen.

Voldemort had not totally come back into the limelight just yet, as there were no mass murders or disasters just yet. Nevertheless, everyone sounded collectively certain it was only a matter of time before he was to reveal himself. But their greatest worry seemed to be that the wizarding world would not be prepared when this happened…And everyone seemed convinced the first person Voldemort would be after when this occurred was none other than Harry. Though they were not certain it was Harry that Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were referring to … in fact, they speculated that Voldemort surely wanted to take out Dumbledore just as well.

Draco was curious as ever at this point, and was not afraid as he audaciously asked, "What does Voldemort want with Harry anyway? Why did he kill his parents and try, at least, to kill Harry?"

Everyone was silent, and it was a few moments before Dumbledore even responded. "I will share this information with MS. Granger and yourself, Mr. Malfoy, however you are both sworn to not tell Harry. He does not know yet, and he is not ready." Their Headmaster sounded serious as ever as he laid-out the very much obligatory conditions. As Draco and Hermione nodded, Dumbledore began. "Both of you know the story of the original founders. Rowena Ravenclaw was a very, very gifted seer. When Slytherin left, she predicted that the last remaining descendent of Slytherin, Voldemort, obviously, would cause more treachery than Slytherin himself. She also predicted that the last remaining descendent of Gryffindor would be a very powerful sorcerer who would have the power to destroy treachery and evil."

Dumbledore paused to glance at his audience searchingly before clearing his throat and continuing. "As you have probably guessed at this point, Harry is the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor. This is why Voldemort did not care to kill Harry's mother, and she would have had her uses later on as a prisoner regardless. To continue on with our story, Voldemort put the two most famous prophecies of Ravenclaw together, and saw Harry as a threat, which is why he seeks to kill him."

There was a pause as they all struggled to take in this disturbing bit of information. Hermione was first to brave a response, speaking in a tiny, fearful voice. "So Harry _is_ a pivotal part of the battle against Voldemort after all, Professor?"

"Yes, he very well may be. But then again, isn't he already? I don't think Harry will sleep a full night's sleep again unless he does fight and vanquish Voldemort once and for all. Isn't it in his nature, Hermione?" posed Dumbledore wisely, provoking their curious contemplations.  
"...When do you plan on telling him this, Professor?" asked Hermione gravely.

"Soon, but I don't think he is ready yet. _Very soon_."

"What do you think is Voldemort's vulnerability?" interceded Draco coolly, his tone slightly revealing his stunning fear. "He seems so invincible, Professor..."

"Voldemort has never ever, ever in his life loved someone. I doubt he understands the word. As I believe you know, his mother was a witch and she died in childbirth. His father wanted nothing to do with her or Voldemort because she was a witch."

"So you don't believe he was born evil?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No one is born evil, Hermione," said Draco this time, coming off a bit patronizing. "It is who they grow up to be."

Dumbledore nodded agreeably, still composed as ever in his demeanor. "Very much so, Draco. But I do believe his lack of love or care for anyone will be what destroys him in the end." And with that Dumbledore gave off a very final tone that silently indicated that no more questions would be asked at the present time. Hermione and Draco of course understood.

* * *

When Harry and Rita came back, the meeting was over. Hermione, Draco, and Harry bid farewell to Sirius, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others, and then they returned to Dumbledore's office. But while Draco took an unfortunate nosedive right into a chair, Hermione falling right on top of him, and Harry crashed headfirst directly into Dumbledore's desk – Dumbledore himself landed safely into his own chair, and once again appeared as though he were enjoying himself.

"I have one last thing to show the three of you," announced Dumbledore calmly once his students had at last recuperated properly into the seats before him. "Mary Riddle was Voldemort's mother. And at the orphanage where she gave birth to Tom Riddle before inevitably dying, she unexpectedly left something of precious value behind: Mary Riddle preserved her past — and the beginning of _Voldemort's _past, hence — in a pensieve. And I want to show you the memory of Mary going to the orphanage and having Voldemort. See, when Mary was nearly dead, she wanted Tom to understand why he had no mother, so she transferred her memories almost immediately into a pensieve before falling dead within minutes. Now, let me show you..." He took out the respective pensieve from a drawer on his side of the desk. "Are you ready?"

* * *

Draco went crashing down onto a dirt road in the darkness of a cold late night. Hermione fell right on top of him a second later, then Harry landed painfully on top of _her_...And Dumbledore landed on his feet very nicely upon a sidewalk near them. The Hogwarts headmaster then watched curiously as his three students just barely managed to hunch up and take in their new surroundings, each in agonizing pain for a prolonged moment as slight motion sickness followed their dizzied eyesight. Finally, once the three of them had stood up and joined Dumbledore on the sidewalk appropriately — alas beyond the pain of their misfortunate arrivals — a very pregnant woman came into view, walking a ways down the street and screaming at the top of her lungs. It must have been Voldemort's mother.

Draco surveyed her very closely. His instant impression was that she was very pretty. She had long dark hair, a youthful-like complexion, and pale skin. Her eyes were dark, and though she was not _conventionally_ beautiful (so to speak), especially now, Draco easily saw a lot of beauty in her. But then, as Draco, Harry and Hermione peered forward to get a better look at Mary, mother of Voldemort unbelievably, a tall man walked right _through_ them – as they were not part of memory, this was bound to happen. Dumbledore looked positively _giddy_ for a second there, Draco could've sworn...

"Ma'am, do you need assistance?" asked the man urgently. He was dressed in a very nice suit and looked professional.

"No, I am in a bloody great condition, you filthy — _aaaaah_—Muggle! I'm looking for—_aaaaah_—St. Pete's—AAAAAH!" the panicked woman exclaimed back, clearly vexed by great desperation.

"Pardon? _Muggle_? Ma'am, St. Pete's Orphanage is not far...Madam, _please_, I can help you!" the man stressed patiently. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her down the street. She continued to shriek down the street. It seemed to Draco that it was more than labor hurting her...

Draco and the others followed them down the street until they reached a large building that read "ST. PETE'S OPHANAGE", and then they followed the two inside. "She needs assistance, immediately!" called the man emergently. "DR. ROBERTSON! NOW!" The man obviously ran the place.

"Yes, sir ….. Oh Dear …. Ma'am …. Please come with me …." The man who came over, Dr. Robertson presumably, looked extremely harassed, as though emotionally unprepared for such a crisis. Though far from mollified, with the help of the Good Samaritan who'd found her nursing an arm around her shoulder, Mary, muttering curse words under her breath, was able to follow the doctor's lead down a long passageway of patient rooms and rushing medical staff.

Draco and the others followed them until they arrived at what seemed to be a delivery room. Then Mary painstakingly pulled the man called Dr. Robertson to her side closely, and with all the energy she could muster whispered to him, "You, you sir are no Muggle! Listen, I have…._aaaaah_….the disease….it is a miracle I was able to live through this pregnancy …. I have minutes left in me …. Save my baby, save my baby _please.._." she pleaded pathetically, her cries weakening as time passed.

"Professor, how did she know he was no Muggle?" asked Draco emphatically.

"He was the only wizard in the village. Her father had known him. He died a year later, though …." answered Dumbledore kindly, but then all their eyes startlingly returned to the dramatic scene transpiring before them.

Dr. Robertson had just called another doctor as well as a couple nurses over to assist him. Promptly, a few seconds later the summoned staff entered the delivery room. And so it went on in the very disturbed viewpoints of Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore: Mary Riddle's screams went on and on for what felt like an eternity in agony, but then finally everyone present watched the baby who unknowingly would become Lord Voldemort be delivered from her womb. All within an hour.

"He is Tom …. After his father …. And Marvolo after …. His grandfather … Riddle…. …..is ….the…. _Surname_." The dying woman looked almost happy now as certainty grew that her son would be fine. But things were beginning to look progressively graver for her nonetheless; the poor woman was bleeding a lot, and without any sign of stop. Draco could tell the woman would be alive only moments more when one of the nurses took the baby away from the horrendous sight; the newborn, Draco suspected, might've posed a potential deterrent for the staff, whose very best attempts to stop the dying of the mother were in lieu. Still, despite all her pain Mary Riddle mustered enough strength to demand one last, desperate wish. "Let me be alone …. With …. _Him_." She pointed to Doctor Robertson. The others left suspiciously. "He …. Will …. Have…._this_ …"

Indeed, the last thing that Draco and the others glimpsed was Mary overwhelmed in tears as she took the pensieve out of her coat and procured it on top the table at her side.

* * *

Hermione hit the floor of Dumbledore's office …. Draco hit the wall ….. Harry went headfirst into one of the chairs with his legs dangling over the end of it ….. And Dumbledore fell quite gracefully into his own chair, smiling at the lot of them.

Once his three students had recovered from their crash landing and had returned to their facing seats, as though no such mayhem had happened the headmaster proceeded to immerse them in deep conversation. "Draco, I believe you know of the disease Mary spoke of," said Dumbledore pointedly, just as the trio slowly got comfortable in their chairs.

Draco nodded and began explaining it concisely for Harry and Hermione."It's the one incurable disease known to the wizarding world which we're seeing in action here, mates — _Gilgamesh's Ailment_: It first rids any witch or wizard of all magic in them, and then deteriorates them slowly until death. If a witch who has the disease becomes pregnant, the baby absolutely never survives, although the woman usually _does_ survive, actually, for a short while afterward before reaching her own inevitable death, too. Though it's the total opposite that seems to have happened here, Professor!" exclaimed Draco, struck raw by both total surprise and utmost confusion.

"Yes, oddly too," agreed Dumbledore in an equally mystified fashion, though he gave Hermione and Draco a very sharp pronounced look that meant it almost certainly had to do with the prophecy. "Mary and her husband, Tom Riddle, had left their home village where her family and his family was and lived there, in Cole's Peak, until he left her. She had already been suffering for long of the incurable disease, and she told him she was a witch, and he left her for death. She lived long enough to have Voldemort and then died."

"What about the pensieve?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah, that is another memory, of mine personally, Ms. Granger. That is the final visit for tonight. A visit to Dr. Robertson's deathbed. He was one of the most well known doctors at St. Mungo's, but he went back to his hometown of Cole's Peak and worked there instead, for a quieter life. That is how Mary's father knew him. Now to my visit …"

* * *

Hermione's landing was actually _comfortable_ compared to the rest of tonight's examples. This time she caught herself just as she was flying headfirst right into the cushion of an old green couch, and was even able to soften the intensity of her arrival just a slight. Feeling slightly lucky, Hermione proceeded to try getting up, but just as she did Draco and Harry fell right on top of her. She shrieked like a madwoman, blaring out the yelps of pain emitting from Harry and Ron. Looking over at last several moments later, the trio not surprisingly witnessed Dumbledore, however, in _perfect_ condition as he patiently awaited them with one trainer pressured casually against the wall behind him.

The three of them, far from humored, got up and went over to Dumbledore. "This is Dr. Robertson's home," he confirmed clearly, gesturing around at the homey surroundings.

Hermione looked around observantly. It seemed to be a small home. She saw two bedrooms in the hallway, and a small kitchen. They were in the living room, which interconnected to the dining area. The entire home seemed to be painted a flamboyant red-velvet that matched the doctor's illustrious portrait frames in the hallways and the curtains hanging in front of the various windows. Outside, a cloudy sky marked a forthcoming storm.

Suddenly a firm knock came at the front door. A nurse came running from one of the bedrooms to the front door and opened it. There stood a much younger Dumbledore. His long beard was brown, and the tired look on his face was very alert as he said politely, "Good day. I'm here to see Doctor—"

"Yes, yes, he is expecting you, of course. _Come_." And the young Dumbledore went with the nurse into the bedroom. The trio and Dumbledore followed. Dr. Robertson was in bed, and looked very, very frail.

"Albus, Albus, the one man I had to see! I have something I want to give to you." He reached under the covers and took out the same pensieve that they recognized from just moments ago in Mary's possession. "This pensieve was given to me by a woman on her deathbed. It was to be given to her son, but I don't think that would be safe. That boy is the last descendent of Slytherin. You know the prophecy … and this pensieve … includes dangerous, _dangerous _memories. Take it with you, keep it."

The young Dumbledore took the pensieve and observed it. "It has the insignia of Slytherin." A serpent was drawn on the back.

The doctor fought to continue his pleadings. "That boy could be so dangerous … when you meet him … please, he would have had his name down since birth …you will teach him of course." But the man looked frail as ever. He seriously had moments left to live. "You have the element of trust in you …. Please change him …. It is so possible still …I promise you...Albus, my friend, _oooooh_..." The dying man was truly beginning to lose his last bit of strength.

"Doctor, please, what is the name? I need his name," begged the young Dumbledore very sharply.

"The name is …. Is…..is … _aaaahhhh_!"And the man died in yelping pain.

* * *

Dumbledore landed quite gracefully once again, falling in almost slow motion into the chair at the head of his office desk, and watched with glee on his face as Harry, Hermione, and Draco slammed each into separate hard-surfaced walls around him.

As they got up painfully and once again sat down in front of Dumbledore, this time more tiredly than ever, it was Hermione who broke the awkwardness with a polite, discomforted near-whisper of sort. "Sir, how did that man die?"

"Another wizard disease," replied Dumbledore monotonously, inclining them to think the circumstances were not relevant.

"So, Professor, did you ever you find out for sure who the boy was?" asked Harry in a rather taken, small voice.

Dumbledore hesitated before answering, speaking in a rather distant, more rigid tone of voice as he conceded to say, "No, I did not. I returned to the orphanage, but they knew of no such boy, and turned out by that time Voldemort had been moved 3 times since birth, and very few of the workers there at his birth even remained. I found out much later, years after when he was at school." The Headmaster's voice seemed trickled, perhaps by his disapproval for what may have felt like a personal failure in not obtaining such crucial information earlier.

The trio sat in silent thought for several overbearing moments.

_Alas_. "But now it is getting late, my students...I do suspect I will be seeing you three very soon, though," settled Dumbledore emphatically, winking at them as he added in a lighter tone, "Hopefully Ronald and Ginevra will be able to join us then, too."

And the three left back to their common rooms feeling shell-shocked as ever in their total awes.

* * *

** Author's Endnote: **Wow! So now you have some of my own back story! So there is some information from OoTP here, but virtually nothing from HBP. I really hoped you enjoyed this.


	8. Laugh To Keep From Crying

Chapter 8 Laugh to Keep From Crying

Hermione and Harry sat together in the library deeply immersed in their conversation. It was a full two weeks since the incident in Dumbledore's office, and although the memory of it still blazed through their mind confusingly _all the time_, at this very moment they happened to be having a heated discussion about a quite different yet no less uncomfortable topic (at least for Harry, anyway).

"...Cho is pretty sad these days, yes. But Harry, you were there. Who would be better to comfort her than you?" Hermione emphasized seriously. She had known Harry fancied her for ages.

"Yeah. But I dunno, Hermione. I don't want to invade her or anything," said Harry rather awkwardly, clearly not all the way certain.

"Harry, I think she needs you at least as a friend right now. Oh, and I think she fancies you just as well these days, mind you, anyhow," said Hermione slyly, adding the last part as though offhand.

Harry looked at her very sharply. "How do you know? Did she say anything to you?" he asked desperately, speaking a bit too quickly out of immense curiosity.

"Well, no, we don't talk much. But I've heard her in the bathroom with friends. She's constantly talking about you, Harry. And whenever she passes you, she goes redder than Ron's hair. And it helps you've gotten loads taller and kind of sexy, by the way," added Hermione with a flush, smiling as she herself (ironically) turned redder than ever.

Harry blushed back. "...Thanks, Hermione. So, do you think you could talk to Cho or something?"

"Sure, Harry. I know just how to do it I think." She confidently winked his way.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were giggling together as they planned the musical that they were working on at Professor McGonagall's request, _In the Name of Love_. The novel had been very romantic, very suspense-filled, and very tragic. Hermione, being such a girl, had loved it to death, saying it was 'almost as wonderful as _Hogwarts, a History'_, which naturally came as a shock to everyone. Nonetheless, earlier today when Hermione discovered Draco too had read _Hogwarts, a History, _still she was positively delighted, and instantly even seemed to develop a brand-new intenser fondness for Draco.

He personally found this too amusing. "...Oh Hermione! Hasn't everyone read _Hogwarts, a History_?" laughed Draco, grinning.

"No...Harry and Ron haven't," said Hermione quietly.

"Oh, well, look who we're talking about though," sniped Draco daringly, smirking.

"_Draco_!"

"The truth is the truth, Hermione," said Draco flatly. A second later he couldn't stop grinning quite broadly, however.

"Oh, Draco, _behave_!" she retorted strongly, and then they both erupted into laughter all over again. Once they were calming down a bit, Hermione completely changed subjects. "Hey Draco, uh, I've meant to ask you...Don't you, err, sort of know Cho Chang?" Hermione was _trying_ to sound inconspicuous as can be, but somehow she just knew she'd totally given herself away the very moment she finished speaking.

"Yeah, my mom knew her mom pretty well at Hogwarts. My mother and I meet them every once and a while, even though it angers my father very much obviously, as her family is not pure-blood," explained Draco, but then, wondering why they were talking about something so trivial in his life, questioned her motives for asking. "Why do you suddenly care about Cho Chang, though?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before speaking, taking a second to decide how much was wise to share. "Harry likes her. I want to get them together. And that's where you come in."

* * *

Cho Chang was with a couple friends, sitting outside by the lake. If you had told Cho Chang last year that by today she would have completely alienated herself from her dozens of friends from all previous Hogwarts years, the then sixteen-year-old girl would have laughed in your face. Nonetheless, there she stood now, looking melancholy as ever (the usual as of late), hanging with just a couple of her closest friends since first year. They had been the only ones who understood her pain after Cedric died…

She and Cedric had been dating for months last school year, but then before she could even tell him a final goodbye, he died, was murdered in fact at the hands of You-Know-Who! Indeed, it was during the tournament, at the very end of the final task actually, when Harry and Cedric were nefariously portkeyed from the maze at Hogwarts to the graveyard where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at last resurrected to life. The whole ordeal was crazy. But in spite of all things — despite the fact that he only very miraculously was able to even save his own life — Harry, bravely and gallantly, brought back Cedric's dead body for his parents in a narrow escape back to the castle.

Yes, Cho believed Harry. And she desperately wanted to speak him, too, but she couldn't. It was so hard for her to speak to almost anyone these days. But Harry surely had seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill Cedric, and she had to talk to him eventually.

And not only that, but was she fancying Harry these days? She had seen the best of Harry at the end of last year, he had such wonderful qualities in a person, and he was attractive – not sexy, but decent-looking. And that's all she really wanted, honestly. She had been a bit shallow before, yes, but now Cho realized there were more important things...

"CHO! Hey! Long time no see!" came a sudden, familiar and rather friendly-sounding male voice.

Cho, startled, looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, the supposed new couple, staring directly at her with amicable smiles. Draco was addressing her with an energetic wave.

Beside herself for a minute there, Cho was delayed a minute before awkwardly replying, "Oh, hello, Draco … Hermione." Cho smiled faintly. Draco and Hermione could probably tell she wasn't in the mood for surprise visitors, but if so they clearly didn't care. Meanwhile, Cho's two best friends, Rebecca Anderson and Chelsea Smith, were looking over quite curiously, cautiously on guard like always lately, for they felt ever-protective of their dear broken friend.

"Cho, we'd really like to talk to you if you could please spare a moment," requested Hermione politely, smiling amicably.

Cho nodded, acquiescing in a casually intended but ultimately nervous voice no less. "Sure," she squeaked breathlessly. Telling her friends she'd be back in a few minutes, Cho let Hermione and Draco lead her a little ways away to a bench at the northeast corner of the lake. But by the time they'd reached this final spot Cho could wait no longer and broke the ice herself. "So...what can I help you with, mates?" asked Cho nervously, her smile growing fainter even as she pushed to sound extra outgoing.

"We have a friend, Cho, who, err, REALLY wants to get to know you," began Draco suggestively, winking at her. "He never stops talking about you — it's quite annoying actually."

Seeing a perfect opportunity to back Draco's lead, Hermione jumped right in without hesitation. "Yeah, Cho, he'spositively just _beyond _fond of you to be quite honest! I really think you two should get together and talk soon, for both of your sakes as a matter of fact," persuaded Hermione calculatingly, impressing her agenda upon Cho with skill (although her growingly flamboyant clown-like smiling was starting to scare Cho just a bit).

"Really? Who?" asked a now genuinely interested Cho. But however starkly taken she was by this news (especially since she couldn't pretend to not have a promising speculation as to the identity of her admirer), she knew immediately that her front of obliviousness had nonetheless barely sounded convincing; no, inside Cho was simply too overwhelmed by a desperate private wish to be correct about who this 'friend' was, as the person who'd immediately surfaced on her mind might, she was momentarily realizing, be the victim of her own heart's infatuation just as well!

"Harry, and he desperately wants to talk to you about what actually happened the night of the Third Task, by the way...He feels like you have a right to know what happened to Cedric," revealed Draco very upfront, seriously on a roll and not at all willing to hold back.

"He said that? Really? _Oh, Harry_!" Tears were filling Cho's shiny beautiful, albeit despairing, eyes now. Cho normally liked to avoid talking about Cedric as much as possible, but now she understood that she _had _to talk about it, that she _needed_ to know the truth if her heart were to survive the turmoil that his death left behind. Her heart skipped a beat. "Well where is he, then? It's so hard for me to admit this but I've wanted to talk to Harry for _ages_ to tell you the truth...Oh God, finally someone who will understand! He really wants me, mopey sappy Cho of all people?" An overcoming mix of relief, joy and sorrow was inundating her insides all at once.

"He's in the library right now. Why don't you come along to talk to him?" suggested Hermione, asking in a gentle manner in light of the obvious emotion written all over the poor girl's face. Silently, though, in the suspense of it all Hermione could only hope that with Cedric now the central topic brought up, Cho would simply not be able to turn the offer away...

Alas.

Knowing her tears were no longer hidden, Cho turned away in embarrassment before willing a weak and very brief nod of her head, not speaking another word.

* * *

_ That was almost too easy_, thought a very humored Draco as he and Hermione walked Cho to the library to meet Harry. They'd completely made up everything which they assured her Harry had said, easily convincing her to come with them. The poor girl looked like a human hosepipe now, tearfully out of control. Draco privately wanted to tell Cho to seek professional help immediately if she was truly that weak, although he knew that wouldn't gain points with Hermione.

"So, uh, how's your mom, Cho?" asked Draco kindly, making forced conversation.

"Oh, same as usual, you know," answered Cho blandly, barely being able to talk.

"That's good," replied Draco, trying to ignore the fact that she was crying quite dramatically. Hermione was trying to comfort her by putting her arm around Cho's shoulder and wiping her tears away, but it didn't seem to be working too well. Sighing, needlessly said Draco was quite relieved when they finally arrived at the library following a few minutes which felt like eternity passing. "Here we are."

The three of them entered the library, and there was Harry working on an essay for Snape. He noticed them almost right away, immediately brightening up at the arrival of company. But then Draco saw Harry looked very upset to see Cho crying. Empathizing, Draco gave him a careful look followed by an encouraging little wink. _Now work a miracle, Potter, if you want the girl not a hosepipe._

"Cho! Hi," Harry said in an exasperated voice, finally, as they came over to him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Cho nodded and sat next to him. She wiped away her tears once more, and this time it actually left the others surprised as ever because, somehow, more tears did not come…Had Harry's presence seriously been enough to calm down a girl that just seconds prior had been beyond inconsolable? Draco couldn't believe it.

Hermione also seemed to pick up on this very good sign. "Um, Draco and I actually have to go talk to Terry Boot over there about Charms. Bye Cho! Bye Harry!" said Hermione sweetly, giving her best friend a look meaning good luck.

Simultaneously, Draco and Hermione strode right over to Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in their year. Unfortunately he was with one of Draco's least favorite people, though — _Celeste Zabini._ The boy, by the looks of it anyway, seemed to have no knowledge of the animosity between them two, however. "Hey," said Terry casually.

"Hi, Draco!" said Celeste excitedly, as though they had known each other forever and were great friends. "Haven't seen you that much, lately."

_And thank God for that, _ thought Draco bitterly. He didn't even respond to her, thinking about how irritating the whole persona of the juvenile girl was. Celeste was so innocent and free, stupid and ignorant. She didn't even know her father was a Death Eater, barely anyone did. He concealed it from his own family some amazing way or another, considering the other Death Eaters' families probably knew Zabini was a Death Eater.

"So, Celeste, do you and your sister get along well?" Hermione and Celeste seemed deep into having their own conversation now; he must have spaced out for a delaying moment 'cause the girls looked pretty engaged. Draco continued ignoring them and instead kept glancing over at Harry, trying to make sure he was doing okay.

Harry was laughing, and by some unforeseeable miracle of sort, _so was Cho —_ hard, too! Potter was a lot smarter than Draco had estimated, apparently. The guy was having her laugh to keep from crying with success, so it seemed, as Cho looked like she was really enjoying herself. No one had seen her look this happy in a while, so this promised to be a very good thing. Harry was avoiding talking about Cedric, probably, something Draco rather suspected could actually turn out bad for him in the end...And then Cho's face changed serious all the sudden. (_Don't Fuck up, Harry_! Draco thought to himself.) Draco was willing to bet the subject just went to Cedric. A second later he was made one-hundred percent sure of this in fact, because Cho began crying again. Draco tried to listen in as Harry, who looked self-loathsome 'bout now, did his best to console her.

"Yeah, Voldemort — I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! — just killed Cedric right off the bat; I guess for him it was a matter of getting rid of the spare. That was it though, Cedric didn't suffer. He just didn't care about Cedric. I'm so sorry, Cho," explained Harry very fast and very exasperatedly, certain he was making it worse. Panicking, he did the first thing that came to mind—

Right, now Cho was in his arms, just crying a river against his collar instead. Still, she seemed to appreciate the gesture because she tightened her embrace around his back. They stayed like that for quite a bit of time...

Then Cho lifted her head up and looked right into Harry's prominent green eyes, his mother's … Harry looked back at her, entranced by her beautiful but despairing gray eyes … And they were getting closer…And closer..._And closer_, a centimeter from being nose-to-nose… A second later the two were locking lips, surrendering themselves to what seemed to be a very sad, depressing kiss. Unexpectedly though, Draco couldn't be sure no less that neither of them were enjoying it; surprisingly the two lovebirds were somehow unreadable (a 'for once' in Harry's case, notably). Cho's misery had probably just been partly rubbed off thanks to Harry...

Okay, now it was obvious: Cho definitely liked him back.

Chuckling a slight bit, as Malfoy spied he joked privately in his head, _I reckon now they could be miserable together by the looks of it_! Draco gave Harry a thumb up and a complimenting grin. Then Draco actually bothered to pay attention to Hermione, Terry, and Celeste again, uncaring about his own rudeness. It sounded like they were making fun of Professor Trelawney or something like that. Draco rather thought this was slightly retarded since first years like Celeste didn't even have her as a teacher. The pathetic girl was faking it. _Damn, Celeste is such a desperate wannabe._

"Hermione, look," interrupted Draco amusedly, pointing over at Harry and Cho, who were happily talking away. Harry had his shoulder around Cho, and she was clinging on tight to him, as though he alone was her source for comfort.

"I knew she fancied him," boasted Hermione, uncharacteristically pretty conceited really as she added, "It was blimey obvious this would happen, Draco, was it not?" She winked his way reassuringly.

* * *

Later that day, Draco and Hermione were at the lake again (it seemed to have turned into their trademark spot), only this time it was after midnight. They were watching the moonlight. They had had Astronomy lessons together that night, and they decided to go down to the lake for some time to themselves.

"Hermione, finally, it's been so hard hiding it." And Draco was on top of her now, kissing her all over and feeling his body parts onto hers. He could feel his erection growing side of his pants and feeling against Hermione's pants, but he knew she wasn't ready yet, and he probably wasn't either. But he knew he was allowed, so he put his hand on her breasts, and simply felt the ecstasy it was.

Hermione took the next action, kissing all over Draco's body, and she stripped off his shirt and started feeling him all over his chest. Draco knew she wouldn't take it any further, but he was enjoying every last moment of it, as they rolled over and switched positions, with their tongues glued to each other.

"Draco, I love you, I really do," she suddenly said.

And Draco did something he thought he might never do in his life. He looked at the ring on his finger, belonging to the Malfoy, family, and decided it was the right time.

If you had asked Draco Malfoy what he thought of Hermione Granger four years ago, he would have called her a filthy Mudblood. If you had asked Draco Malfoy what he thought of her two years ago, he would have said she was a bright young girl who was still filth. If you had asked Draco at that very moment what he thought of Hermione Granger, he would have said she was the love of his life, and the one girl he had realized was the one for him, and the one girl unlike any other; the one he never wanted to part from.

He took the ring off that had been in his family for centuries and looked at Hermione in the eyes. "I want you have to this ring. It's been in my family, passed along, for eternity. And I want you to marry me."

Hermione was shocked. He could tell she hadn't expected this in any way. She looked so astounded Draco could have laughed. But then she became serious. "Draco, the time we have spent together has been the happiest of my life. I have always admired you since I first met you, and I always knew there was good in you, though I never spoke it. I spent four years hating you – but I understand now, you're the only one for me. Draco, I would die for you. Draco, I will marry you, and I swear to God if you live through this with me, I swear that I will die for you."

And Draco put the ring around her finger, and they held each other for what seemed like hours passing by.

* * *

Author's Endnote: Wow! I know, big stuff, huh? I know it seems like proposing was ludicrous, but believe it or not, they really are in love. And if they are meant for each other, they will make it through.


	9. So Like a Rose

**Author's Note:** "So like a Rose" is a song by Garbage, featured on their CD beautifulgarbage.

* * *

Chapter 9 So Like a Rose

Hermione and Draco sat together in Transfiguration, writing notes to each other – something Hermione was certainly not known for. But these days she was feeling so close to Draco her schoolwork was (somewhat) less of a priority these days. She was still Hermione in the end, and still got all her work done today despite her secret exchange with Draco:

_What are we going to do about Ron?_

_What do you mean?_

_He's not talking to me now that he knows about us._

_He needs to get over it._

_He still likes me._

_Obsessive, that poor bloke._

_I know, love. But he's my friend. So just don't make fun of him, for Heaven's sake, Draco!_

_Some friend he's being …._

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione jumped out of her seat; she had been so focused on writing a note back to Draco that she hadn't noticed Harry trying to get her attention. "Are you taking notes on this?"

"Oh … err … no sorry." And she turned away. Harry looked shocked. She continued writing away:

_I know. He can be really immature sometimes._

_Finally, the truth comes out._

The bell rang. Hermione had not taken out anything but a paper and quill the whole period to write to Draco. She quickly wrote down the homework and left with Harry and Draco. Harry usually went to find Cho, and then they all usually had lunch together outside by the lake. Ron usually came with them, but ever since he found out Hermione and Draco were actually dating, he began hanging out with Ginny, Dean, Seamus and others. He refused to speak to Hermione.

"Harry!" It was Cho. She waved and smiled at Hermione and Draco as she and Harry kissed. Then Cho ran over to Hermione and they began chatting animatedly as they went to get their lunch and then went inside. Hermione and Cho had gotten pretty close since she and Harry had finally gotten together three weeks ago.

Draco rolled his eyes at this and smiled at Harry. As they sat down by the lake, Cho and Hermione still seemed to be in their own world. "I was thinking," began Cho, still red in the face, and for the first time, addressing Harry and Draco as well. "Christmas is coming. Do you guys want to spend it with my mother and me? We're having a pretty quiet Christmas this year …"

"That would be lovely!" said Hermione. "I'm sure Harry would like that, and Draco and I could spend a few days there at least …"

Draco nodded. His mom probably would let him, and his father wasn't around much these days, but before they could ponder on the subject much longer, Lavender Brown came running over to them.

"Oh my God! Terry Boot's mom was found dead in her own home with the Dark Mark over it!" screamed Lavender, who had begun to seriously panic.

"Are you serious? Where is he?!" asked Hermione urgently.

That day, Terry Boot left school and did not return. There were rumors running rampant all around the castle about it. It had made the newspapers, and now the whole wizarding world seemed to be in panic, and for the first time was even willing to hear what Harry and Dumbledore had to say: Harry was making the newspapers daily and increasingly people were questioning whether he was telling the truth, or if the Dark Mark was just put above Terry's house as a prank. Daily, more and more people came up to Harry and his friends, questioning him, desperate to hear his story at last, and everyday more were (hence) on his side. Once Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter was finally printed, making the front page, then _everyone_ came to Harry constantly asking questions, and each time everyone was more worried. Dumbledore was making public appearances too, constantly being away from Hogwarts, and was succeeding to bring more and more people to the truth. It seemed like finally, _finally_, the wizarding world was waking up.

But still the Ministry turned a blind eye.

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas, though, something happened that would leave footprints in the hearts of Harry, Hermione, Cho and Draco forever.

Draco and the others were walking to their normal spot to eat lunch. As Draco was about to sit down, a Hufflepuff girl who he did not know well came over to them. She looked very pale, sickly even, as though it had taken everything she had inside herself to come over there. She did not say anything immediately, and the four of them looked at her awkwardly.

"Aren't you Susan Bones?" asked Cho finally, trying to sound kind.

"Yeah, and I wanted to talk to Harry, but you all are here. So I reckon I'll just tell him in front of you. Harry, I want to thank you. You've helped me so much. I lost so much of my family to Voldemort – no, I'm not scared to say his name, he's put my family and me through so much that I won't shame their memory by fearing his name – and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have parents. They were marked when he fell before. And now, thanks to you, to your bravery and integrity, finally people are starting to realize he's back. The Bones family owes you so much …" Susan Bones began crying hysterically, as though she simply could not continue. They all looked pretty uncomfortable, especially Harry. Finally, following a long, strange silence, Susan looked back up at them, trying her best to wipe away all of her tears, and then she looked over at Harry once again as sincerely as she could. "I want you to have this." She took out a golden necklace that had an 'H' on it. "It's been in my family for generations, and I want you to have it." Tearful, she went over and presented it to Harry.

"No, really, Susan, it's yours …" stuttered Harry, feeling very awkward indeed. But as he looked into her eyes, Harry saw she looked so sincere, and made no further protest at all. Acquiescing, he bent his head a little, and then she put the necklace around him.

With a long sigh, more composedly Susan said wisely, "It will award you good fortune." Hermione was trying to comfort Susan by patting her on the back a little, although she personally looked very uncomfortable still herself. None of them knew Susan very well after all. Susan was still sobbing when she gazed up at them but was nevertheless making her best attempt to smile. "Thank you, Harry Potter." And at this very juncture, Susan Bones bowed her head to him and then walked away, not looking back for a second.

* * *

"...So, did Terry write back?" asked Ron. He, Harry, and Hermione were sitting together for breakfast the morning before Christmas break. Ron had slowly begun talking to Hermione again, as it was Christmas, and Draco was trying to give them time to resolve their differences.

"Actually, yes. I have to talk to you about that, Harry. He doesn't sound too good," cautioned Hermione. Ron didn't like that she didn't want to tell all the details to him, but would tell Harry nonetheless. "He wants Harry and me to attend his mother's funeral."

There was a dead, awkward silence.

"Of course we'll go," gasped a highly uncomfortable Harry, finally.

"And he invited Cho and Draco as well," whispered Hermione to Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pretty happy. His mother had granted him permission to spend one week with Cho, as she had already contacted Cho's mother. However, his mother didn't know Hermione and Harry were going to be there – and for the better. But regardless, he couldn't help but realize, Harry and him had become friends. The last few weeks at Hogwarts had been the best for him – he had Hermione, of course, real friends, and for once he could be the person he wanted to be.

Hermione needed a chance to talk to Ron, as he had only just started talking to her again, and as he wasn't hungry, Draco had gone to their place by the lake. He sat thinking about everything. Nothing was perfect right now, of course, but somehow, he'd know he'd get through it. It was one of the best feelings he had experienced ever.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Draco came back to senses; Cho was calling him. He looked back, and Cho, Hermione, and Harry stood there, looking at him urgently.

"Sorry, dozed off …"

Harry smiled at him and he noticed he still wore the necklace that Susan had given him. "Terry Boot asked us to go to his mother's funeral, which is tomorrow, mate."

"Well, of course we'll go," said Draco promptly. "The poor kid is probably having one hell of a time."

That final day went by slow. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid allowed them to simply talk amongst themselves. However, in Divination, Professor Trelawney gave him an even harder time than usual.

"My dear, I see a dark future for you – have you had a premonition?" declared Professor Trelawney in an urgent mystical tone, quite a bit more dramatically than even was usual for her too, notably. Then, she put her palm over her forehead, as though feeling for a fever, and began shouting. "I SEE YOU IN PAIN! BEWARE DARK PATHS!"

"Right," said Harry in a bored voice, not seriously regarding her in the slightest given he was quite used to her useless (and ever-unproven, too, notably) torments. He and Ron spent the rest of the period making fun of her amongst each other. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil scowled at them continually, as though they were guilty of a terrible crime. Ron saw this as encouragement if anything. Then, Ron suddenly changed the subject to a girl he liked. Harry was shocked to hear who it was. Ron seemed to be very over Hermione …

"You like Katie Bell?" asked Harry smilingly, sounding impressed. Katie Bell was one of those athletic girls that was no Barbie girl, but still very attractive. They continued talking about her, and Harry only then realized how much he knew about her. He agreed to talk to Katie that night at dinner for Ron.

* * *

Hermione was walking to dinner but Dumbledore stopped her first. "Tonight, my office, bring the usual others. _Eight o'clock sharp_." As she nodded respectfully he twinkled kindly at her.

Soon after Hermione went to sit down with Harry and Ron and told them about the meeting. "And you can come this time, Ron."

"Ugh, I actually have to do detention tonight with Snape. But keep me informed on it. By the way, 'Mione, how long are you going to be staying at Cho's?" replied Ron nicely, grateful but clearly dismayed by his bad luck.

"A week. Then Hermione's going back home for a while, and I'm going to your place, but Hermione's going to drop in a few days before we return to school," explained Harry. And right then, Katie Bell was walking by with a few friends. "Hey, Katie, I need to talk to you – Quidditch business."

And Harry walked off with Katie, striding into conspiracy mode (or whatever it would be called, he supposed nervously) for the sake of only his best mate, Ron Weasley.

* * *

"You know, Ron, I'm sorry we spent so much time not talking. I really missed you," said Hermione breathlessly. She had wanted to tell him this for days.

"It's my fault, really."

"Yeah it was. Don't be sorry to Ron for being a jerk, Hermione." It was Ginny, who took Harry's seat. Ron did not respond to this; Hermione, likewise. "Anyway, let me guess, you lot have another meeting with Dumbledore?" she speculated dully.

"Yes, how'd you figure?" inquired Hermione.

Ginny was quite sharp. "Saw you talking to him, and knew he'd probably want to see you guys again before the break, especially with all going on."

"But you can come this time. He invited all of us in the first place anyway, you just weren't around last time," reassured Hermione, smiling welcomingly at Ginny.

"Of course I'll come, then!" replied Ginny instantly, happy to be included.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny entered Dumbledore's office. This time, Dumbledore had an even more urgent look on his face. "Please sit down."

"I have two things to do with you. One is another memory – and then we must see Amelia Bones immediately afterward. Our memory is of Voldemort at Hogwarts…" He took out his Penseive. "We go into the memory of Stuart Smyth."

"On the count of three …. One …. Two ….. _Three_ …"

Hermione landed hard on top of a hard wooden desk, and she could hear chatter in the background. And just as she got up, someone sat _through_ her. She shrieked and rolled over onto the floor, and got up immediately. She looked around and saw Ginny, Harry, and Draco also shrieking as students walked through them. Yet Dumbledore stood safely in the front of the room, looking as though he was waiting on them. The four of them walked towards him.

"Look in front of you," alerted Dumbledore, and there stood a professor Hermione did not recognize speaking with what was a teenage Voldemort. Next to him was another young man who was most likely Stuart Smyth.

"Ah, Tom, you alone remain devout," commended the teacher pleasantly, examining the other students, rambling around the room and suddenly looked as though he was going to become sick. "And you, Smyth, a good student."

Smyth looked up; he too, was barely paying attention as he read some book.

"Professor, I had a question. Do you know what the Eternity River is?" asked Tom in a tone that was much too intentionally harmless, although he did sound still very much curious all the same.

"Wow, Tom. Well, yes … yes I do. It's not a pleasant thing," answered the professor after a delaying pause, looking a bit taken aback.

"Yes … I understand, sir. I came across it in a book, and I am simply fascinated by what it is," responded Tom respectfully, sounding seemingly innocent with curiosity.

"Yes, very well. When Salazar Slytherin died, he put a curse on the river in the village he was born. The Heir of Slytherin would be able to come, take a drink from the river, and survive the most deadly curse, but only once. _Once_, just once would the heir of Slytherin avoid mortal death according to the legend…All this of course has yet to be proven, however." The professor seemed to add the end disclaimer with special sharpness, almost as though in midsentence he'd perhaps perceived something nefarious in the boys' interest.

And the bell rang. "Thank you, Professor," said Tom graciously, smiling brightly, then he grabbed Smyth's shirt and told him to follow him. The five of them followed Tom and Smyth.

"What is it, Tom?" asked a now rather unnerved-sounding Smyth.

"We're taking a few trips. Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade to Apparate."

Hermione and the others followed them out of the castle and followed them to Hogsmeade. "Tom, where are we going?"

"Salazar Towne. Hang on to me, Smyth."

And Smyth did so, and Tom suddenly disappeared with his associate. And this was a weird sensation for Hermione. Everything went totally pitch-black for a few seconds, and then suddenly they appeared in a little village in the countryside.

"Bloody hell, Tom, how did you know where Salazar Slytherin lived?" asked Smyth incredulously, coming off a bit too sharp.

"Fuck Smyth, I have researched this all damn it. I knew the river in his village was of so much importance, I just needed to know for what. And now, I will take that drink," said Tom with perfect enunciation, managing to maintain a dull monotone despite the exciting information he was at last conveying to his confidante.

Smythe gasped. As he spoke, the admiration filling his tone grew increasingly sycophantic. It illuminated the power Voldemort had over his minions even as a teenager. "So, you're sure you mother was related to Slytherin? And your father … you killed that bloody horrible Muggle, and his parents didn't you? Well done, Tom, serves them right after what they did …"

"Fucking Muggle father left my mom for dead! I vowed for revenge and I got it, didn't I? And yes, Smyth, I'm sure she was of Slytherin's …" And Tom proceeded forward confidently, completely unhesitant.

People were walking around. It seemed to be a common Muggle village … or it was now, certainly not in Slytherin's time. There were many people, so no one noticed the two newcomers much. Tom and Smyth ventured around. And eventually, they found the river. No one much was around.

And Hermione paid deep attention. She was very interested … this was the reason Voldemort had survived!

Tom went over to the river. Out of his cloak, he took out a goblet. He put the goblet in the river and filled it with water. He gave another goblet to Smyth. "Drink with me."

Tom and Smyth lifted their glasses. Tom bowed his head, and Smyth followed. "_To Slytherin, may his wishes cometh upon me, his proper heir!_" And Tom drank the entire glass in one gulp.

But then Tom froze, and he began shaking violently. His eyes bulged … a look of complete horror was on his face … he was screaming as though he was in extreme pain … and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious …

"Tom!" screamed Smyth, bending down at his accompanist. And then Tom awoke, and Hermione could tell at that moment he was no longer Tom Riddle. His eyes now flashed a horrible red.

"We must return to school," Lord Voldemort declared with finality.

"That will do," interrupted Dumbledore suddenly in a darkest, most unnerving of tones.

* * *

"...Amelia Bones needs hiding space," Dumbledore spoke, comfortably in his chair, apparently not noticing Draco and the others just getting up from yet another crash entrance.

"Is Voldemort after her as well?" asked Hermione in a small, irresolute voice, looking quite anxious. She would not allow Susan Bones yet another loss.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She will have residence with Professor Lupin, and I will serve as secret-keeper …. Now we must hurry …. This portrait of me will be the portkey … in one … two … _three_ …"

Draco landed right on top of Amelia Bones, who yelled as though she was being murdered. But then, as Draco tried to get off of her, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry fell on top of him.

"Get off me, IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Amelia Bones and they all hurried back into standing position to see Dumbledore smiling, leaning against a green couch, waiting on them.

"Are you ready, Amelia?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Yes, Albus, I fear my safety, we should hurry," said Amelia breathlessly, sounding frightened.

Albus was examining a piece of tissue on the table and doing something with his wand to it. He muttered under his breath for the next few minutes, then...

"_"The portkey is ready_."

* * *

Remus was getting Harry and the others tea as Amelia Bones settled in. They seemed very happy to see him. He brought them their tea and they began drinking it as Amelia settled in.

"How are you, Professor Lupin?" asked Harry warmly.

"Oh, Harry, stop calling me that. Call Me Remus … and I'm fine!" replied Lupin brightly, though he was very tired. "Aren't I like an uncle to you or something?"  
And they all laughed.

"So, how is school?" asked Remus.

"Not too bad, O.W.L. prep and all," said Hermione.

"It is dreadful, especially Snape these days," admitted Draco, sounding very irritable at the thought.

"I thought he favored you, Draco …" said Lupin confusedly.

"Not after what my father did."

"Ooh …. Yes …. I quite understand," responded Remus uncomfortably, and there was a pause. "And what about you, Ginny? You have a boyfriend yet?"

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I'm dating Seamus Finnigan right now, actually." She turned such a vivid shade of scarlet her head looked like fire.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" exclaimed Hermione and Harry at the same time.

"Yes, for about a month … meant to tell you all … but well … this and that," muttered Ginny, who became fascinated with her fingernails.

"Well, Remus, I trust you will keep Amelia safe here … Very well, we should be on our way," announced Dumbledore, sounding serious, but Remus caught him winking at Ginny.

"...So Smyth never joined the Death Eaters?" initiated Harry curiously. Since they'd gotten back, they had discussed nothing but the memory.

"No. And he lost his life for it. He gave me the memory when Voldemort was rising in power and was murdered shortly later," explained Dumbledore darkly.

"So at the time of this memory, he had killed his own family?" asked Hermione incredulously, sounding horrified.

"Yes … he had gone to that village to find Mary's family and his own father. Mary's family was all dead. Her father had been burnt at stake believe it or not. Tom had told the villagers her family were sorcerers and did wickedness. Then many people saw him hex a cat once and they all became frightened and managed to actually burn him to death. Mary's sister was brutally raped and found dead days later. Her brother killed himself in pride. You must understand, though this was not long ago, that village was extremely isolated, and old fashioned practices were very much still intact," elaborated Dumbledore patiently. They all looked at him shocked with disbelief. "So, Tom murdered his father and his grandparents, yes. And only a short time after taking that drink from Salazar's river did he take upon the name Lord Voldemort."

"So that's why You-Know-Who lived that night," spoke Ginny darkly, for the first time since they arrived back.

"Yes, Ginny. Now that Harry knows this, I think it's time he knows the rest. But Hermione, Draco, I think his friends should tell him," said Dumbledore pointedly.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a tentative moment, holding their breaths nervously, and then they told Harry about the prophecies of Rowena Ravenclaw together.

Harry became silent with complete shock once they were done. "Wow … so I'm the heir of Gryffindor. And I have the power to destroy evil …. I guess I always knew, didn't I? At some point, it was just there..."

"Harry, these prophecies don't necessarily mean anything. You are who you are raised to be. The prophecies could be triggered and come true … Voldemort basically triggered it by seeing you as a threat. His prophecy had become true obviously, but yours only became true because of him. Very foolish of him," detailed Dumbledore emphatically. "But, I do think in the end, you will be a major part of destroying Voldemort, Harry."

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry entered the Gryffindor dormitory to find Ron and Katie Bell lip locking, apparently glued to each other. "Go Ron!" cheered Ginny sarcastically, and she and Hermione began laughing and making fun of him as a joke.

"Finally getting some action, eh? Your hand was a little worn out, I'm sure …" joked Hermione, not even believing what she said, and they all busted into laughter, but Ron was very, very red.

"McGonagall gave this to give to you two," said Ron highly embarrassedly, looking away as he threw it at the hysterical Harry and Hermione.

It was a note. Harry and Hermione read it over together and it informed them simply to meet her in her office after breakfast, as they would use a portkey to go to Terry Boot's home, where they would meet him...

* * *

Draco and the others went to Professor McGonagall promptly at nine, as instructed. Draco was dressed in his best black dress robes, as were the others. They wanted to be very respectful to Terry and his family.

"I trust you four will conduct yourselves of course …. This is most likely the hardest moment in Mr. Boot's life …. Please support him as much as you can … It was important you were there for him …."

"We will use this broomstick as a portkey ….. Yes, very good now …. Everyone ready … One … Two … _Three_ …."

The four of them landed very safely onto concrete floor. They looked around. They were on Maple Street, and in front of them was a large home. In front of the front door was Terry himself. "Hullo, Terry. How are you?" asked Hermione, feeling immediately as though she should have said nothing.

"Well … .you know …. Holding up. My mother put up a fight against the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy … she died with dignity …." And Terry began crying horribly. It was a horrible, horrible experience, though it lasted only a few moments. They all started at Draco, who looked uncomfortable.

"I have no father," said Draco in a totally empty voice finally. "Terry, I'm so, so sorry …."

"I know and I know you're not like him, Draco … I wanted you to be here because of that … You've changed into such a good person …." Terry was crying so much. "Hermione …. You've always been a good friend … Harry, oh God …. If it weren't for you …" He was in tears to the point where he could not speak for several moments. "Come inside, guys..."

* * *

The rest of the day up until the funeral was very similar to this. There was quite a bit of mourning. Draco and the other three felt so uncomfortable, but felt so sorry for the family and friends. Cho and Draco saw some people they knew there. And Susan Bones was there …

"Harry! You're still wearing the necklace …. Bless you …. I've known Terry and his mother since I was in diapers …. Great friend …. I've been here since last night …." She was quite tearful herself.

The house was very near a beach. Apparently, Terry's mom had always wanted her body burned in front of her family on the beach and the ashes then thrown into the ocean …. So she wanted a cremation, but a natural one.

"Margaret was the most wonderful wife a man could have …."

"She was a wonderful daughter, never will we forget her …."

"My little girl grew up and she fought the Death Eaters and she died with dignity …. Jesus take her soul …"

Everyone had wonderful things to say about Terry's mother, Margaret. Terry did not speak. His father held him in his arms as they both mourned together, watching her body burn.

Draco could feel a tear going down his eyes in pity for Terry and hatred for his father …. He could not take it anymore … He was not going back to the Malfoy Estate ever … He was no longer a Malfoy ….

Hermione fell into his arms, she was crying. He held her. "I love you," he said to her in a most tender of voices, wiping her tears away for Terry.

"I love you, too."

A few minutes later, Hermione stood up, and spoke. "I shall sing a song in forever memory of Margaret Boot, a wonderful witch who died in battle against evil."

And she began another tune she had always loved...

"_Sleeping With Ghosts_

_It's Such a Lonely Experience_

_The stars are out tonight_

_Only they can hear you breathing_

_You're so Like a rose …._

_You're so like a rose …_

_I wish you could stay here…"_

And the sun went down as only the ashes of Margaret Boot remained.

* * *

**Author**'s Afterward: So there's Chapter 9 …. Longest yet. I had exams, so it took a little longer. You all have even more back-story now, so I hope that excites your greater enjoyment in all this...


	10. Eternal Love

Chapter 10 Eternal Love

Draco instantly hit the bed as he entered the guest room at Cho's home, feeling more exhausted than he had all semester. He had so much on his mind …. Lucius Malfoy had murdered a classmate's mother … She had been in the Order … Snape had gotten inside information that it had been indeed, Lucius, her husband had told him. And now, because of the Death Eaters, one more person would live through life without a mother ….  
And this is why he had always despised the Dark Arts so much … And then Draco thought of his own mother …. Her dark eyes yet good nature in the end …. He wondered how she was feeling at that very moment … What she was doing ….  
"Draco, is everything fine?" Cho had walked in, smiling, though they all felt pretty gloomy tonight.  
"Yes, Cho, I'm just tired you know …. And sad, naturally," spoke Draco, saying more than he originally intended on.  
"Because of your father," answered Cho gently.  
But rather than opening up he almost seemed to rebuff her. "I have no father. I am sad for Terry's family and how the wizarding world is in such trouble… and only more is to lead …." Draco yawned and got under the covers, closing his eyes.  
"Good night, Draco. Sleep well …" And Cho turned down the lights and left (they lived in a Muggle home).

* * *

Hermione and Harry had already been at breakfast for a little when Draco finally awoke. He not slept well, but had had restless sleep of horrible dreams of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, and watching Hermione, Harry and Cho being tortured ….  
"Morning, Draco," said Harry politely. They both looked happier that day, though they all knew that they would never forget that day. He was smiling.  
"Morning Harry … Hermione …. Where's Cho?" asked Draco, trying to sound as happy as possible.  
"Her mother and her went to the grocery store for a few minutes …" informed Hermione casually. "Breakfast is served."  
Draco sat down and began eating with them. He tried to glow as much as he could, chatting animatedly, but he couldn't fool Hermione. "Something's wrong, Draco. What is it?"  
She looked at him very cautiously and very sharply; he could not and would not lie to her. "I couldn't sleep well last night. I had dreams …. Dreams of you, Hermione, and Harry, and Cho being tortured by the Death Eaters …. My father hurting us …" He looked away. He had told her the truth. He had never cared so much for anyone to admit weakness to anyone … it was a sign of their love ….  
"Oh, Draco," said Hermione compassionately, and she put her arms around him. "Everything is going to be fine."  
"I know that, Hermione," assured Draco very softly. "_I am with you_."

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the next few days finalizing the musical. They had already hired dancers at school, and had written out most scenes. They had only needed to finish a few of the staging and props organization and everything. Cho and Harry were spending more time together now than they ever had the chance to at school. Since Cho was a sixth year, she had no classes with him, and these days they spent sitting around the fireplace drinking hot cocoa, chatting animatedly, and to Hermione, they looked quite romantic.  
And then sometimes they would all go out together to the park near Cho's home or the shopping center. They would watch television or listen to radios. Many of these things were new to Draco as he had grown up in a completely wizarding home. He enjoyed learning about it all, though. Other times Draco and Harry would find Hermione and Cho having whispered discussions full of giggles, and they'd know to leave them alone. Then Harry and Draco would have the opportunity to talk amongst themselves … Sometimes on serious issues … Sometimes laughing about the years they hated each other … Sometimes on Hermione and Cho … and sometimes on nothing, nothing at all, just chatting as good friends do.  
"Harry, you prat," laughed Draco one day, when Harry had made a funny joke.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Hermione, two days before Christmas Eve. She looked grave. She didn't even wait for a response. It looked as though something quite urgent had happened yet again. "There has been an attack with giant activity in a town a few miles away from here. The Ministry is over there, casting memory charm after memory charm. Ten Muggles were killed and so was … Cornelius Fudge."  
"WHAT? The minister was murdered?" screamed Draco. "By Giants? I thought Hagrid had tried to persuade them again …"  
"He had, but he was nearly killed once again. It was no use. That's why he returned sooner. Dumbledore sent me a letter. Now, at the very least, everyone knows Voldemort is back in power," explained Hermione gravely. She was very pale.  
"How did Fudge get killed?" whispered Harry incredulously, speaking for the first time.  
"The attack had been on him. Muggles were simply killed in the process of getting to him," continued Hermione patiently. "And lastly but not least, Dumbledore told us not to leave to go anywhere, to stay very safe. Cho's mom already had to go to the ministry to help sort it all out … she may not be back for a while. Cho's father is coming over tonight to check on us …He lives about 10 miles away."  
So Hermione and the others sat together, not speaking much, listening to the Wizard news on the wizard radio. They were very scared. The newscasters were warning people on the dangers of Voldemort and how to keep as safe as possible … Amelia Bones briefly spoke …  
Then finally, one good piece of news was revealed: "Sirius Black has been wrongly accused all these years. He is innocent …" And the story Harry, Hermione, and Ron had learned in their third year was revealed right then. Wormtail had been one of the Death Eaters in that town, proving Sirius was indeed innocent, as Dumbledore had indeed confirmed. It seemed the entire wizarding world knew what they were up against finally … and then the radio began talking about Harry Potter ….. They all seemed to think he would be the one to destroy Voldemort. And so the four of them huddled together, continued listening like this, praying, and hoping for the better to come...Amelia Bones, they later learned, was the new Minister of Magic. Everyone in the wizarding community believed her to be unbelievably brave in doing so, as she was a marked target. Nonetheless she believed it was her duty to do this, which the four of them unanimously found especially noble of her.

* * *

Remus and Sirius had stopped by to make sure everything was fine at Cho's house. They were all very scared, but they were fine. No one had tried attacking them in any way, and nothing peculiar was going on. Cho invited them to come over the next night for Christmas Eve, and they said they would try to stop by. On Christmas Eve, Cho's mom sent an owl, and she would be caught up at the Ministry, and it was too dangerous for her father, or anyone to leave their homes. So it would just be the four of them, and possibly Sirius or Remus as well.  
"I'm sorry, Cho," spoke Hermione kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"No. It's fine. We're still going to have loads of fun, aren't we?" reassured Cho, not sounding too upset. "By the way, I want to talk to you about something."  
"What is it, Cho?" asked Hermione.  
"Have you and Draco had sex yet?" asked Cho abruptly, trying to sound casual.  
"No! Why do you ask?" begged a very astounded Hermione.  
"I think it could be the right time for Harry and me. Why have you and Draco held out so long?" wondered Cho curiously.  
"Well, we love each other very much. We don't necessarily have to have sex yet. I don't know if I'm ready yet, you know? I haven't told anyone this yet, but Draco and I am engaged," answered Hermione vulnerably, also trying to sound casual. Cho completely freaked out. "Are you serious? Oh my God, we have to plan this. When is it going to happen, and _how_? Well, congratulations!" Cho said excitedly. "I can't answer any of that yet, but it's going to happen," answered Hermione happily, relieved to have her friend's support.

* * *

Christmas was pretty gloomy to Draco. The feeling in the air was fear. Remus and Sirius didn't stop by, apparently way too busy. Together they cooked a feast, and afterwards drank some hot cocoa. Then they sat by in Cho's room and began talking.  
"So Ginny is going out with Seamus Finnigan now? That's funny," commented Cho amusedly.  
"I don't like Seamus much," resented Hermione. "He irritates me."  
"Ginny just wants to date an upperclassman, most likely," suggested Harry dismissively.  
"She's a good person and all, but she has some growing up to do. I barely talk to her these days. I mean, she goes through boyfriend every other week and all she seems to do is gossip and then runs to me for advice when the other girls call her a whore," let out Hermione, rolling her eyes..  
"Wow, a little harsh there," replied Harry, surprised. But Hermione looked as though she had wanted to say that for a long time.  
"She is going out with that Seamus Finnigan bloke? I saw her with Billy a couple days ago, and they were kissing …" said Draco suddenly, sounding at first confused.  
"She is such a slut, honestly!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry shrugged, but they could tell he privately agreed.  
"She thinks she is so cool," agreed Cho. "She annoys the living hell out of me."

* * *

It was midnight. Draco and Hermione were in the back porch, and Draco was holding Hermione in his arms. They weren't talking much, just enjoying being in each other's arms together. It was cold outside, even though the porch was screened-in. They kept each other warm in each other's arms.  
"Draco, I want to talk to you about something," said Hermione suddenly.  
"What is it, Hermione?" asked Draco, stroking her hair.  
"Why wait? Anything can happen these days … and I want to get married, I don't want to wait. You are the love of my life, and that will never, ever change, I know it! It's not like Harry and Cho, our relationship is so strong and so rare …"  
But at that moment Draco kissed her, very passionately so too, and it felt like tasting a piece of heaven as their tongues connected. Then he very simply responded in an absolutely matter-of-fact way with...  
"_Tomorrow we will be married_."

* * *

"Draco, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Harry incredulously. They were in Diagon Alley together shopping even though they weren't supposed to go anywhere. "Hermione is the one … I can't explain, I just know it. And whatever happens, I want to be her husband. How does this look?" said Draco distractedly, trying on the best tuxedo. "Excellent," said Harry automatically, wanting to get back on point. But his friend didn't seem to catch the hint. "Good. I hope Hermione and Cho don't take too long …" said Draco. "So, is Weasley coming?" "Yes, he's flying over. He actually sounded really happy for you guys," answered Harry, continuing to uncertainly say, "And I am, too, mate, just so … so shocked, you know?" "Yeah, I know. We're so glad you're being supportive, mate!" Draco was so happy. He was getting married for Merlin's sake! "Now we need a suit for you – my best man."

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic. Draco and she had decided … why wait? Somehow, some way, they were so certain in their love, it was going to happen that night. There was a small wizarding church near Cho's home. They explained their situation to the priest and he would marry them without any consent. If they died in battle, they would not have died without having the bond of marriage in them. It was odd … most people would call them completely crazy … but she knew she wasn't. The love they shared could not be put into words; it was just an amazing trust … an amazing bond … a physical attraction …. They were soul mates, and nothing would get in the way of their feelings.  
"This dress is lovely," confirmed Cho. "I think it would look beautiful on you …"  
"And for you … this … I'm so happy you're going to be my maid of honor!" Hermione had a tear of joy going down her eye at this point. "I'm so happy, Cho, Draco is the one, and I just know it."  
"I know. I have never seen such a connection in my life. And Ron is coming …. I'm surprised you invited Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore!" said Cho excitedly.  
"They are sworn to secrecy. I can't believe they actually can come, though," said Hermione, her tone chipper. "And Ginny is invited. I invited Susan Bones too and Terry Boot. And Ron is bringing Katie Bell. They're all going out of their way just for Draco and me, I'm quite happy." Cho beamed at Hermione, emulating all her friend's joy as they continued discussing the unbelievable upcoming wedding.

* * *

A mysterious tall, hooded character walked inside of The Leaky Cauldron. The pub was empty these days, for fear of Death Eaters. The mysterious character went to Tom, and asked for a martini. "Is Ollivander in business today?"  
"Yes of course," said Tom, curious of the man.  
"Need a new bloody wand," grunted the mysterious character. He left the pub not longer after, just as he was finishing up a second martini...

* * *

Draco and Harry were walking down the street to meet Hermione and Cho and leave as quickly as possible. They felt nervous on Diagon Alley, everyone looked scared and was rushing through their shopping, not stopping to talk … all in fear ….  
"Draco … was that … was that …." cried Harry in an increasingly panicked tone, looking stunned at Ollivander's.  
"What, spit it out, Harry," fretted Draco anxiously, looking at Harry, who looked frightened.  
"Your dad just walked into Ollivander's. I just saw his face. We should check it out," Harry decided prudently. He looked over at Draco, and Draco nodded. "I brought my Invisibility Cloak just in case..."  
Three hooded Death Eaters walked down the street, on orders by The Dark Lord to keep lookout for Malfoy. They were doing a dangerous deed for the Dark Lord, capturing Ollivander. He said it was imperative, and would be very angry if they did not succeed. Avery, McNair, and Nott walked up and down the street cautiously. They must wait patiently for their success to come, this the three knew too well …  
Harry and Draco were huddled together in a corner, watching the scene very closely:  
"You have no choice, Ollivander. The Dark Lord will have your services …"  
"Get away from my shop!"  
"You, fool, you have no choice. Come with me. I have been given permission to use the Cruciatus Curse."  
Ollivander looked terrified.  
"Harry, please remain under the cloak, I'll take care of it. Stay," whispered Draco pleadingly, so softly that Harry only heard him by a bit.  
"Draco …"  
"_Please_."  
"I guess you need to experience some true torture, Ollivander …. Here it comes …. Oh, the joy I take in this …"  
"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Draco right at Lucius, and Lucius's wand flew right out of his hand. He'd intercepted just in time.  
Lucius gasped and looked back, so stunned to see Draco there. "Draco, son, what are you doing here …You should be at home … What is going on …."  
"You are no father of mine. Let Ollivander alone, Lucius," Draco commanded, sounding almost fearless. He spoke to Lucius with so much hate, so much loathing, it actually frightened Harry; he had never seen Draco so angry before …  
"What is wrong with you, Draco? I've heard the rumors … mingling with Mudbloods and blood traitors now, are you?" spat Lucius disgustedly, glaring at Draco.  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT!" screamed Draco loudly, mobilized by a magnitude of hatred. And Harry knew Draco wasn't thinking when he did what he did next. "_CRUCIO_!"  
Lucius was exploding in pain … his eyes were bulging … his body was shaking terribly …. And he was screaming in pain beyond pain … it looked as though he was going to die …  
And it stopped. But before Lucius could say anything, he stopped to listen. Outside there was screaming and lots of commotion. And before Harry could think, the doors burst open, and there were three cloaked figures …. And spells were bouncing back and forth between people.  
And Harry heard the voice of Cho and Hermione. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" shouted Hermione confidently, and one of the cloaked figures bodies became completely frozen and fell straight to the floor, like stone.  
"McNair, fool!_ Stupefy_!" cried Cho.  
But the spell apparently missed.  
Draco looked at his father. "_Stupefy_!" And Lucius went down.  
Cho had meanwhile glided sideways just in time to avoid being stunned herself, and (ironically) was left, quite frankly,_ stunned_ when she then saw that Draco had stunned his father. She had no time to think. Nott and Avery were still up, and putting up a fight. Her heart was  
beating so fast …  
"_Impedimenta_!" yelled Cho at Nott, her voice fearful yet brave.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" screamed Hermione at Avery. But he at the very same time hissed, "_Crucio_!" And unfortunately Avery's spell hit first. Hermione was screaming in so much pain …her body was shaking as though she was having a seizure …. It looked as though every b one in her body would break … and the look on her face was unbearable … And then it stopped. _"STUPEFY_!" cried Draco furiously, and Nott fell. Then all three of them pointed their wands at Avery, who, now wandless, remained helpless. They all ended up stunning him at once. Abruptly it was only then that Cho noticed Ollivander in the corner, whimpering… And then Harry appeared. He had stayed under his Invisibility Cloak the whole time. "Well done!" congratulated Harry in an overwhelmed but joyous tone. Still, his beloved could tell he was horrified with what he saw. Cho immediately held Harry. She noticed Draco and Hermione holding each other, too, and they were both crying: "I thought I'd never see you again when he hit me with the Cruciatus Curse, Draco …" "Oh, Hermione! It's all okay now …" Harry did a quick curse on all the Death Eaters so that they were all were tied together, and of course only able to be unleashed if Harry said the counter-curse. Then, as if by cued, all the sudden a flood of people ran inside the shop, instantaneously creating pandemonium… "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" cried a thousand panicked voices all at once.

* * *

Later, Dumbledore stood outside the shop, consoling the four of them. "You four fought bravely, you know," commended Dumbledore proudly, smiling at them. "You saved an innocent man. I cannot say how proud I am of you."  
"Where are those Death Eaters?" asked Cho worriedly.  
"Azkaban — they'll be awaiting trial in the secure custody of Dementors." The Headmaster spoke these words in an inspirited tone that assured he found this justified.  
"Well, that's certainly a battle won," said Harry half-sincerely, relieved as ever and (unsuccessfully) trying to smile.  
Hermione and Draco were kissing passionately behind them now …. And a flash from several cameras approached them.  
"Oh, blimey, we have a wedding to attend now don't we?!" exclaimed a now entirely peachy Dumbledore out of the blue. He was beaming at the two lovebirds, making them turn even redder than they were already.

* * *

"You really love her, don't you, my son?" It was Narcissa, speaking in a weak, unguarded voice to her soon-to-be-wed son. In accords with her insisted conditions, Draco had promised to hide Narcissa here at the venue, in the same harbor as himself.  
"I do, mother, I really do," emphasized Draco, begging for her blessing.  
"How can I be against such a bond between people, even if it is a forbidden love? I love you Draco, I'm sorry for what your father put you through and what I allowed …" Alas she began crying.  
"Mother, please don't cry …"  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted you to be like Lucius … Please, give me one more chance. I want to be a real mother to you …"  
She was sobbing horribly now.  
"I love you, mother. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have requested you to be saved from Lucius's fate …" assured Draco patiently, holding his mother.  
There they stood, outside the church Draco would be married in within the hour. He still loved his mom no matter what … She had taught him tolerance, growing up … overshadowed by Lucius or not … It was she who had made sure Draco had good in him … It was she who'd made it possible for he and Hermione to have ever been together …  
"_Congratulations, my son_."

* * *

Many people had appeared now at the wedding. Everyone had heard about what happened in Diagon Alley, and the _Daily Prophet_ had even caught them kissing, and it made the evening edition. Many of their friends from school and their families had come, distant friends, and people through association. In the end, the church was quite packed. And Ron was there, beaming at them, happy for them, something Hermione thought would never, _ever _happen …  
Hermione walked down the aisle, escorted by Dumbledore himself. She had decided not to tell her parents yet. She approached her to-be husband. The priest was smiling. Harry and Cho were the only others there … Of course it wasn't as formal was it could have been …But it wasn't important ….  
The vows began. And Draco and Hermione only smiled at each other. There were times when Hermione thought she was fifteen and too young to be married of all things …. But then she understood that an eternal love she felt for Draco was rare … And the fact that it was returned was rarer. She had never felt the same way about anyone, and she knew she had made the right choice … Perhaps more reckless, more unreasonable than she normally behaved …. But their love would keep them together despite all else…Of this both Draco and Hermione felt absolutely sure.  
"…_I do_," uttered a sure-as-ever Hermione at last, finalizing everything.  
And then they kissed.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were together alone, late after the celebration. They were in the room at Cho's home, and they were ready to give themselves to each other now. Hermione was half-naked in front of Draco. She had never looked so desirable. He wanted her so badly. He went over to her. He jumped on top of her, literally, and began kissing her so deeply, and each kiss was as though another piece of heaven was falling on top of him …  
And he slid off her panties slowly revealing her beautiful vagina …. He longed to put his penis inside of her … He wanted to be inside of her for complete pleasure …. He wanted to give her pleasure …..He inserted a finger inside of her …. She moaned with eternal ecstasy …. Two fingers … It  
was a good thing Mrs. Chang had to go to Diagon Alley to help settle manners … Three fingers …. She was calling out her own name … And then, Draco buried his head between her legs …  
Hermione was moaning with pleasure. Draco only cared to please her at the moment, and under his breath, as he put his tongue against her vagina, he whispered her name over and over. The taste was bittersweet …. He loved it ….  
"Draco!" She got up and pushed him against the wall, kissing him vigorously. She took his trousers and pulled them down. Revealed were blue boxer briefs. And Hermione bent down … She put her mouth on his underwear …. She put her mouth to where his penis what and sucked on it erotically, though not taking his underwear off yet …  
Draco felt like he was in another world … He shut his eyes in total pleasure …. He moaned softly, yet erotically ….And his drawers were down …. And revealed was his fully erect, eight-inch penis … And his penis was inside her mouth … Draco was sweating … And he yelled in ecstasy … She licked his testicles …. And he moaned and moaned … It couldn't possibly be any better than this …  
And she pulled him over to the bed and pushed him to lie down on his backside …. And she licked Draco's own entrance … This was if anything, more pleasurable …. And she continued this …. And she inserted a finger ….. Another …. And she touched his prostate…. Draco screamed in ecstasy that was indescribable …. Time stood still … And then it stopped. She flipped him over ….. And took his penis into her mouth again … And then, she went on top of him …And she was inside of him …. She was riding him … and he felt the ecstasy … He loved the feeling of him being inside of her … They were united for pleasure … And he groped her breasts suddenly ….They were both moaning in unison together … Draco was grinning at her … Forever it would be like this … It was perfect …. He would not have it any other way ….And he took her off him …. He put his penis in her mouth … He climaxed finally … he felt his seed in her mouth … Warm …. More and more …. He shut his eyes, moaning so loud … He didn't care about anything at that moment …

He was in true Heaven now.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her husband's arms. He was already awake, stroking her hair gently. The morning light shone in beautifully, and Hermione felt safer than ever in his arms. "Morning, love," said Hermione happily, yawning. She started reminiscing on everything that had happened the day before. "Oh my God, didn't we save the world yesterday or something?"  
They laughed, and then with a long, easygoing sigh, Draco asked in a rather carefree voice, "Do you think we'll make it through this all?"  
Hermione paused, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I do ... _I really, really do_."

**Author's Endnote: **Wow … There's my Chapter 10. I really, really hoped you enjoyed that. I changed Hermione's birthday from September 19 to the 28th intentionally by the way. Chapter 11 will be an event going on right before they go back to school …. A pleasant one. As you can tell, I abused Ginny a little. I don't like her. My friend insisted I keep Ron active in my story so I worked it out that he and Katie are dating now, and he is over Hermione.  
Oh and why did Voldemort want Ollivander? To make him a wand for him to fight Harry. That may not come out ever in the story, so I thought I'd let you know. Hermione and Draco are going to go through a lot … there will be more fights like the one in Diagon Alley …. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	11. The Vulnerabilities of Lord Voldemort

Chapter 11 The Vulnerabilities of Lord Voldemort

Hermione had gone home for a few days. Harry had gone to the Weasleys. Draco was with his mother, having a quiet end-of-the holiday gloom. Draco and Hermione had decided that things w ere basically going to be the same once they returned to school. The only difference now was their eternal bond … And they knew they would be crucified at school for it …. Especially by the Slytherins. Nowadays, it mattered so much less. Draco knew now, of course, that Hermione, Cho, and He were now targets as well with Harry for putting four death eaters in prison …

They were staying with Remus and Amelia Bones. Narcissa felt terrible taking up his space but Remus insisted it was his pleasure. Draco quite liked Remus. They had never been on the same page when he had been a teacher — but of course that had been a different Draco.

"So you went to school with Harry's parents? What were they like?" Asked Draco, curiously.

"Lily was quite the sweetheart you know, eternally loved by everyone, but tough and brave as anyone. James was quite the troublemaker, but an honor student, exceptionally bright. They began dating in the fifth year … married as soon as out of Hogwarts. They were a part of the old Order of the Phoenix … yes, there was one before … And Voldemort discovered the history of James and sought after Harry … And of course you know what happened. They were the best friends I could have had …. Along with Sirius. Peter was the traitor," Explained Remus, as though it was very uncomfortable for him to discuss it, yet at the same time, comforting.

"Ah," Said Draco, sipping a drink from his goblet. "And Snape was at school with you as well?"

"Err … yes. As you know, we definitely were not friends. Harry does not know this, but Snape crushed on Lily, believe it or not," Said Remus, looking away.

"Are you serious?" Said Draco, much more interested now.

"Dumbledore believes Snape was, at the time, a loyal servant of Voldemort. Snape asked Voldemort to spare Lily, but that is to be kept to yourself. Snape would die if Harry was to know that," Said Remus.

"Yes, I don't doubt that," Said Draco, still quite astonished.

"Mother, tell me, did you ever give service to Voldemort?" Asked Draco, wanting an honest answer. It was the night before New Year's. Hermione had written daily. She had told her parents. They were confused, bewildered, and not understand of it. She had expected no more from them regardless. Draco missed her, but he understood her need to be with her parents. Draco, however, was curious of his own mother's history.

"No, but I was loyal to your father those years," Said Narcissa, being very honest. "The Dark Lord saw me as useless. I would have never been able to do half the terrible things they did. I was no threat, regardless, I was loyal."

"Did you know Lily or James?" Asked Draco earnestly.

"When I was in my 7th year at Hogwarts, Lily and James entered their first. I never knew her well, but did talk to her once or twice perhaps, nothing important. At that time, as you know, Voldemort was already in power. It was a dangerous time," Described Narcissa.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow a few days before term. Katie Bell was there. Katie and Ron's relationship made her sad, as it was absolutely nothing more than raging hormones between teenagers. She would let Ron learn on her own. Cho and Harry had a bit more, they connected well, but Hermione did not know how much longer they would see each other.

"Hermione, you have a letter," Said Katie, smiling. "We're going outside to play some Quidditch; we'll see you in a bit."

Hermione thanked her. She opened up the parcel and realized it was not from Draco, as she had expected, but from the Ministry o f Magic.

Greetings,

The Ministry of Magic is most grateful for the services you have performed for the Wizarding World. Your actions will not become forgotten. A ceremony of honor, in which you will receive an Order of Merlin, First Class, will be on January 4, and we look forward to seeing you there for the acceptance ceremony.

Hoping you are well,

Amelia Bones

Draco had received an invitation to a ceremony in thanks for his services in Diagon Alley. He was looking forward to this, it was an honor, and Hermione and the others would obviously be there. It would be the following day, and his mother found this very exciting.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so proud of you! Dumbledore has taught you well …" Said his mother. "When I heard, I was so frightened …."

"Draco has skills very rare, Narcissa, he really does …" Said Remus.

"Where is Amelia Bones?" Asked Draco, airily, and changing the subject.

"She has been gone for days at the ministry … though she did send you that letter, obviously … I fear for her protection as she is the Minister now …." Remus responded. "Quite dangerous, yes. She is still a very good choice. Quite remarkable, isn't she?" Asked Narcissa.

"Oh, yes, I certainly agree. But still, the Bones family will be the first on the list …. And dear Susan has lost so much of her family …" Said Remus, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could.

Hermione looked absolutely stunning. She had worn her best dress robes, straightened her hair, and had obviously taken a lot of time to make herself perfect for the ceremony.

Harry also looked quite nice. Draco knew Mrs. Weasley had most likely badgered him into looking just right. Next to him, stood Cho, and her beauty did shine out very well, and Draco understood why Harry fancied her so much. She looked very beautiful.

Draco stood next to Hermione, also shining handsomely. He wore silver dress robes. _The Daily Prophet_ was documenting the event, apparently taking a liking to stalking Hermione and himself.

They were inside the Ministry of Magic. Draco had been there before with his father. They were in the main assembly hall. Every inch of it was covered in beautiful golden tiles, and the room was easily the size of two gymnasiums. A large crowd of people stood in front of them, sitting in long benches, reaching many rows back. The four of them stood on a stage, and approaching them was Amelia Bones.

She glowed at the four of them, especially Draco, who she had actually had a chance to talk to occasionally. In her hands she held four rolls of parchment. Behind her were two ministry workers and they each held two small cases. Three of them were purple, but one of the men held one larger, golden case. Amelia Bones approached Draco first.

"Draco Serpente Malfoy, I award you Order of Merlin, First Class, in honor of your services for the ministry. You shall never be forgotten for your cunning and quick actions in heed of Mr. Ollivander, who is eternally grateful," Amelia Bones spoke happily. A long applaud came from the crowd of people, and in the front of row, Draco saw his mother and Remus, beaming at him. Amelia Bones handed him the parchment and shook his hand.

One of the ministry workers approached him and opened the purple case. Inside was a silver necklace. "And I award you a replica of Slytherin."

Draco bowed a bit, and the man put the necklace on him. On the end was a silver 'S' obviously standing for Slytherin.

Amelia Bones moved onto Hermione. "Hermione Jane Granger, I award you Order of Merlin, First Class, in honor of your services for the ministry. Your very sharp thinking at your immediate recognizing of those death eaters saved the lives of many. Your bravery to face them shows your utmost beauty, and shows you are a true Gryffindor," Amelia Bones smiled at her, and handed her the parchment as she shook her hand.

Draco shifted for a moment and noticed Dumbledore, front and center, barely paying attention. He was speaking animatedly to the woman next to him, who Draco, quite sharply recognized. She was an enemy of his father … At some point in Voldemort's peak, she had abandoned the Death Eaters, and passed information to Dumbledore, and she went into hiding. Draco could only guess Dumbledore wanted a memory out of her …

" …. And I award you a replica of Gryffindor."

There was a large applause. As Amelia Bones moved onto Harry, the applause only grew, if possible, much louder. Draco smiled at his dear friend.

"Harry James Potter, where to possibly start. You have escaped the treachery of the Dark Lord several times, and yet each time you have come back with honor, to do what it is right, and still remain, wonderful and great at heart, regardless of what has happened to you in your life. Your acts in Diagon Alley remain no different. You are the most worth candidate I have ever met of the Order of Merlin, First Class."

The Applause grew very loud as she handed him the parchment, and shook his hand.

"I award you more than a replica of just Gryffindor. My dear niece has already awarded you a necklace belonging to Hufflepuff herself, and I now award the famous locket that was made in memory of each of the founders."

Harry bowed a bit, and the ministry worker put around his neck the golden locket. Harry smiled at the crowd.

Amelia Bones moved onto Cho. "And last, but certainly not least, I award Miss Cho Ling Chang Order of Merlin, First Class for her services to the ministry. Your dear friend, Miss Granger, needed you more than ever facing three Death Eaters at once. You bravely used your skills and together fought three Death Eaters known for treachery. You are a true Ravenclaw. I expect greatness out of you," Amelia Bones winked at Cho. She handed her the parchment and shook her hand.

The final ministry worked opened the purple case and put around Cho's next a replica of Ravenclaw. "And I award you a replica of Ravenclaw." The crowd applauded one final time. The four of them simply beamed at them.

The ceremony had ended. Hermione had already bid her love goodbye, and went to find Ron along with Harry, but Dumbledore had stopped them. "No, we have business to attend to." He twinkled at them. They understood. "Draco is getting Mr. and Ms. Weasley as we speak."  
Hermione had completely forgotten Ron had always been invited to the meetings. Hermione was surprised Dumbledore had not decided to invite Cho, but it seemed he wanted to keep the original order of things.

Draco came back with Ginny and Ron. "Where are we going, Professor?" Asked Ron, who sounded excited. It was after all his first meeting.

"My office. We cannot use a portkey to enter Hogwarts without coming from there initially, as there is many defenses on the school now. So, we will use a portkey to enter Hogsmeade Village, and proceed from there."

Draco and Hermione found themselves rolling down the street by the entrance to Hogsmeade, looking like fools, after using the portkey. They quickly got up, and ignored the stares. They quickly ran to join Dumbledore, who was waiting on them. Harry, Ginny, and Ron approached them a few moments later.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Dumbledore, beaming. "Let's go"

They used the carriages to proceed to Hogwarts.

The five of them sat in front of Dumbledore. He was preparing the pensieve, presumably, and none of them talked much but observed Dumbledore. After several minutes, Dumbledore looked up at them.

"Tonight, I have four memories prepared for you. Each of them is absolutely and completely vital, and I must ask for your complete devotion and concentration to these memories. We last leave off with Voldemort finding a method to escape mortal death. That was very vital for you to understand. It was an ambition of his. He had known the story of his mother's death at childbirth. He saw her death as a weakness. Though there is something you must understand. The specific wizard disease in which Mary had acquired always would kill a fetus inside of the mother. But the effect worked opposite this time. Mary was able to give birth to Tom Riddle, though she lost her own life. Why, when this was extremely unknown? The prophecy of Rowena Ravenclaw would be fulfilled, and through this, we know Ravenclaw to be most credible. The Heir of Slytherin would live."

The five of them were astonished, yet utmost fascinated.

"Voldemort was given a chance to die twice now. Our story goes on. He left Hogwarts with top marks. Information on Voldemort at this point is scarce, though we know at this time he already had abandoned his father's name and went by Lord Voldemort. We know Voldemort was ambitious for power. And we know he eventually went on to form the Death Eaters. I have acquired a memory from a woman who was of the first Death Eaters, who switched sides eventually. Her name is Annie Barking. She possibly loved Voldemort, her initial reason for joining him. This fact is vital to our memory. She has given us two memories. Our first is her meeting of Voldemort. Now …."

Draco found himself crashing onto a stone floor. Looking up, he realized he was in a court room at the ministry of magic. As he was trying to get up, Harry and Hermione both fell upon him. He was so used to it at this point, he was barely shocked. Within a few moments, they were up to see Dumbledore, beaming, and Ron and Ginny by his side.

Dumbledore pointed forward. They were in the very back of the courtroom. Stone benches lie in rows in front of them. Most of them seemed to be elders. In the very front, stood a woman. This was Annie Barking, but in an obvious much younger state. She looked no older than perhaps twenty. She had short dark brown hair that was straightened perfectly. Her face was powdered in makeup, and she had dark lipstick on her lips. She was not smiling, she looked harassed. Across from her was a man that looked of forty. He was glaring at Annie.

Dumbledore then pointed to the stone bench directly in front of Annie, and Draco saw what seemed to be an older Voldemort – perhaps of thirty or so. He sat very well groomed and seemed absolutely focused on Annie and the other man.

"My opponent would like to continue in the development of the protection of muggles," Spoke Annie, in a very clear, business-like fashion.

"My opponent would like to eliminate the protection of muggles program," The other man spoke.

"I simply believe we have more important issues at hand than dealing with muggles. We must do what we can for them, but in the wizarding world, we have much more important issues," Annie spoke with complete honesty it seemed.

"The abuse of muggles is not a concern to you?" The man said.

"I never said that, did I? I believe most wizards would act with reason and integrity around muggles, yes!" Annie said, in a way that she meant business.

"And those who don't?"

"Handled at that time, good sir! Our investments should be made to preserve a dying race of people. Subjected, we have been to mating with muggles …"

"ENOUGH!" Spoke a voice. In the corner was an elderly man. "I believe this has gone on for quite enough time. Those in favor of Annie Barking?"

A few hands rose, but not many. Voldemort was one of them.

"And those in favor of Mr. Oliver Blue?"

The majority rose

"Settled. The Muggle Protection Act will continue."

People began leaving slowly. The six of them went over to Annie. Annie looked absolutely distressed, and very angry. Voldemort approached her.

"Foolish minds, are they not?" Voldemort spoke.

Annie looked up. "Ah, Tom Riddle. I have heard the stories you know," But she was smiling.

"There are many, I presume?"

"You are a mysterious man, Mr. Riddle," Said Annie.

"But I am not Tom Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort," And He spoke quite sharply at this.

"So it is true you have adapted such a title," She sounded impressed.

"Oh yes."

"Voldemort, you shock many, frighten others. You seem to appear and disappear much, you know," Annie said, still smiling much. "You are capable of so much power, and we all know it."

"Yes, and I will be all powerful. But what is it that you want, Annie?" Draco saw Voldemort surveying Annie very closely.

Annie looked at Voldemort, though cautiously, it was though she trusted him. "Muggles. I hate them. My father was a muggle and he … he …. _Hurt_ me. I want to hurt the muggles back … vengeance is sweet," Said Annie, with anger inside of her.

Voldemort's eye seemed to be pink in general now, or he seemed to be able to control them enough so they didn't glow red normally. But as Annie said those final words, his eyes went red, to their normal color. And they glowed.

"Yes. Come with me, Annie. You will do well with me."

"That is our first memory," Dumbledore spoke.

Hermione and the others had just found their seats in his office once again. "Why did Annie come back to our side?" Asked Hermione.

"Ah, that is for our second memory. But I must tell you a bit about Annie Barking. Her mother died when she was one years old, and her father, the muggle, sexually abused her. She went to Hogwarts and studied very hard to never have to see her father again. She joined the Ministry, though seriously admired the dark arts. She had heard stories of Lord Voldemort. After Voldemort had left Hogwarts, he did many things …. Some wondrous, some mysterious, and his motives were never truly discovered. At the time of the 1st memory, he was working for the ministry, of course only until he could gain more power.

"Annie was trying to get the Ministry, in a hopeless attempt, to eliminate the Muggle Protection Act. Of course she was unsuccessful. And I believe it was at this point when she realized she didn't want to work for the Ministry. She became one of the early Death Eaters," Dumbledore paused for a moment, allowing them to sink in the new information. "Now, our next memory takes places years later. It is another of Annie's. For eleven years, Voldemort was in his peak of power. This memory takes places only a few months before Harry conquered him."

"And all this time, Annie loved Voldemort?" Asked Harry, sounding confused and disgusted.

"Yes, and please keep that in mind for out next memory. And please remember Voldemort is absolutely incapable of caring for any human being."

Hermione and the others crashed on their hands and knees this time, to what seemed to be a normal muggle street. They seemed to be in the middle of London. They were next to a newspaper building and on the other side a shopping mall. The newspaper office was on fire and there were muggles running down the street, screaming for their lives. There were cloaked figures everywhere, very obviously Death Eaters. They were shooting spells at muggles, randomly, torturing them in terrible ways. One Death Eater had a muggle choking himself to death. Another had just shot The Killing Curse at what looked like a child of no older than eleven. It was one of the most disturbing scenes Hermione had ever seen in her life.

Hermione held onto Draco's arms, she was frightened regardless of it being a simple memory. Lord Voldemort was walking down the street, his hood of his cloak was down and it was obvious it was him. And at this point, obviously, he was not hiding his red eyes. They were horrible to look at.

Draco was shaking in her arms. And she glanced at Harry. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all huddled together. Voldemort was not alone. Next to him were the famous Lestranges, who were in Azkaban now, along with Annie. Voldemort was now sending the Killing Curse off simply randomly …. At men, women, children …. It didn't matter to him. The muggles were screaming for their lives. It was horrendous.

And at that point, with a crack, aurors from all over appeared. Spells were flying all over the place now … Some of the aurors were trying to save the people …. Others tried to fight off the Death Eaters … From what Hermione could see, it seemed useless …. There were so many Death Eaters ….

"Alas, they come. The job was a bit easy," Voldemort laughed loudly. "_Avada Kedavra_!" An auror was dead on the floor.

Then, Annie screamed. "Please, don't!"

"What, fool?" Voldemort asked harshly.

"Don't kill him! He is my cousin!" Annie was screaming. In front of Voldemort, an auror pulled down his hood. A man stood who looked at Annie in shock.

"Annie … I had heard …. My God …." The Auror sounded fierce, not afraid. "Step aside, Annie."

Voldemort pointed his wand forward, and shot a killing curse at him, but the auror swiftly dodged it.

"Please, Tom!" Screamed Annie.

"What did you call me? How dare you!" Voldemort sounded absolutely enraged.

"Don't kill him …" Annie was frightened.

"You take orders from me, you filthy half blood," Bellowed Voldemort, laughing at her fear.

"Please, Voldemort, I love you!" She was crying. Hermione almost felt sorry her, the poor woman had lost her mind over time.

Voldemort looked even angrier, if possible. "Do not say that to me! _Crucio_!" Annie was screaming in agony.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Screamed Annie at Voldemort, just in time, and his wand flew out of his hand.

The other Death Eaters shot spells at Annie, all missing. But then Bellatrix Lestrange, shot a killing curse at Annie's cousin. He was dead on the floor.

"_Crucio_!" Bellowed Annie, who looked angrier than Voldemort had. Bellatrix screamed in agony.

"Enough of this!" Screamed Voldemort, using his hands, he summoned his wand and with a crack was gone, and so were the others Death Eaters. Annie did not follow.

"That was horrifying, sir," Said Harry. But Harry knew more about The Lestranges than the ones around him. The Lestranges had been convicted of torturing Neville's parents.

"It was. But it was imperative that you witnessed that memory. Do you understand why?" Asked Dumbledore, surveying all five of them.

"Voldemort hurts the ones who show any sign of caring," Said Harry.

"Yes …. Voldemort never understood love. When Annie told him she loved him, he saw it as mocking. Never once has Voldemort ever cared for anyone. And he never will. It is his ultimate weakness. It will be his downfall," Dumbledore looked at them very carefully.

"What happened to Annie?" Asked Ginny.

"She passed along everything she knew. She had never killed a soul even as a Death Eater and she need up escaping Azkaban. And for the Lestranges in that memory, they are in Azkaban now."

Dumbledore looked at Harry very closely.

"Our third memory is shortly before Voldemort destroyed Harry's parents. It is one of Professor Snape's and it took much to get this memory out of him. It is a conversation between Severus and Voldemort."

Draco and Ginny had collided onto a stone floor. Draco looked up. They were in a cellar. He got up quickly, just in time as Harry and Ron fell on top of Ginny. Hermione had crashed into the wall. He helped her up, and they approached Dumbledore, who had his foot against the stone wall, looking bored.

Snape and Voldemort walked inside the cellar and began talking fast.

"What is your request?" Asked Voldemort quickly, looking Snape directly in the eye.

"My lord, if it is possible in any way through you, I beg of you to spare the life of Lily Potter," Snape had a pleading look in his eyes.

Draco looked sharply at Harry, who looked extremely stunned and bewildered.

"Ah, Snape …. Tell me why."

Snape did not speak.

"You loved her didn't you?" Voldemort laughed harshly. Snape nodded. "Severus, Severus …. I shall give her the chance to live, as you have obeyed me so well."

"Sir, how is this possible?" Demanded Harry to know, who was in a state of shock.

"At this time, Severus was already a double agent. He worked as a spy for us. He knew Voldemort was going for your parents, Harry, and knowing it was very possible for Voldemort to succeed, he asked this. Now you ask how it was possible for Snape to have cared for your mother. When all were cruel to him, Lily alone defended him. When James was cruel to him, Lily scolded him always. He became quite fond of her, I suppose …."

Harry was in utter disgust.

"Remus told me, Harry. I swore I wouldn't tell," Said Draco.

"I'm sorry about that, mate …" Said Ron airily.

"Our final memory is perhaps one week before the murder of Harry's parents. It is a memory of Narcissa. She held you, Draco, as a very small child, as Lucius and Voldemort paraded down a bridge murdering muggles and we are so lucky to retrieve this. Come, now…."

They were on a small bridge. Draco saw his mother … Holding _himself_ … It was so odd. His mother had never told him about this. Lucius and Voldemort were walking down the bridge. Noticing the sky, it must have been past midnight. The scene was not as horrific as the one of Annie. There were only a few muggles, whom Voldemort and Lucius seemed to enjoy torturing.

Draco looked over at his mother. She looked terrified. "My Lord, have you discovered where the Potters are yet?" Asked Lucius, as he dangled a muggle in the air.

""Wormtail has been made secret-keeper. He has already passed the information on to me. They will be finished very soon. I killed nearly the entire Bones family … I had to … They had information to pass to Dumbledore of the Draught of Destruction."

"No …. But they are taken care of, obviously."

"Not that Amelia Bones, though she is powerful, she knows nothing. I will get to her soon enough regardless. The Draught of Destruction is the most powerful potion. It deprives a wizard of all magical powers and makes them nothing more than a common man. It is believed to be a myth. However the Bones were able to concoct the draught … I was able to destroy them before passing any information along to the muggle-lover, Dumbledore … _Kill the muggle now, Lucius_!" And Lucius sent a kill curse to the muggle and he died.

"Lucius, dear, aurors!" Screamed Narcissa. There had been a crack, and indeed, half a dozen aurors were there.

"Is that they key to destroying Voldemort?" Asked Harry.

"Perhaps, Harry, though the sample the Bones family created is nowhere to be found, as they were killed. The remainder of the family knows nothing of it," Dumbledore said, sounding sad. "There is a bit more to this, it would be possible to concoct another sample of this … However …. It is getting late. Your things have already been sent over. You will remain here for the remainder of the holiday … It would be much safer. And do ponder what you have learned tonight."

That is Chapter 11. You have every single bit of back story that I have created that you will ever need. Will we see Annie Barking again? Yes we will.


	12. Salt in Your Wounds

Chapter 12 Salt in Your Wounds

It was mid-January. Draco and Hermione, though they did get looks, seemed to now be the most feared students at school after what happened in Diagon Alley. The Slytherins absolutely despised him more than before, if possible now. And Draco knew he had a price on his head …

Dumbledore had not called them back since. It seemed as though he wanted their minds to ponder upon the memories. They were fascinating, yes, and it showed Voldemort in a vulnerable state in a way. Draco very much wanted to contact Annie Barking …. He had become very interested in the relationship between her and Voldemort … It was very odd. How had she managed to survive so long after betraying Voldemort? Draco honestly wondered how much time Annie had to live even now …

Seeing Snape in potions now was amusing in the some ways … disturbing in others. The fact that Snape had loved Harry's mother did bother even Draco a bit. Snape was a good person at heart it seemed who didn't know how to make proper decisions. And sometimes Draco did wonder what side Snape was on. When he looked into Snape's eyes, he saw only darkness and spite …

His mother wrote him twice a week now. She was still staying with Remus, apparently enjoying it. She obviously found Remus to be a bit of a charm. And Draco wondered, sometimes, if his mother and Remus could be more than just friends ….

His mother would never go back to Lucius, this was obvious. He had done unforgivable things now …. And he would have a life sentence anyway … He had used Unforgivable Curses countless times at this point and it was not used in an emergency situation or as an extreme defense against dark magic … as Draco had used it.

Schoolwork was taking over the lives of fifth years now. Their O.W.L.s were coming in June and as they were vital to their wizarding careers, their professors gave them an overload of work. Draco felt very stressed these days and it was two weeks into the second term. With Hermione's help, however, they had managed to get through most of their work, leaving a free Sunday afternoon for their leisure.

So there they sat, in their normal place by the lake with Harry. Cho was in the library doing some work … and they simply talked, as they had not had a chance to talk about anything but schoolwork the last couple of weeks.

"Draco, you have an insect in your hair," Said Harry, laughing. Draco smiled and rubbed it out.

"It's so damn cold, isn't it?" Said Hermione, suddenly. It was January, probably the coldest month of the year at Hogwarts. Draco held her and together kept each other warm.

"Annie Barking," Draco said suddenly. "She knows more about Voldemort than I think anyone else …. We should talk to her personally if we want to defeat him, you know."

"We?" Said Harry, looking astounded.

"Of course, Harry. It isn't just about you anymore …. We all have a price on our heads now don't we? We all are going to be there for you until the end, mate. We're not going down without a fight."

The first trip to Hogsmeade was on January 31st. Hermione and Harry had sent an owl to Annie Barking to meet them. At first, she had outright refused. But then, Dumbledore had apparently convinced her somehow after Draco spoke to Dumbledore. As she was afraid for her life, she would be under the influence of Polyjuice Potion and be disguised as an elderly old lady.

"So, remember, if she gets uncomfortable, don't press on, Draco!" Said Hermione, as they planned the talk they would be having with Annie that afternoon. They hadn't told Ron or Ginny or Cho about it, just because they figured the less of them, the better.

"Yes, I know this, _darling_," Draco sounded quite annoyed, by this only made Hermione smirk.

"And Harry, be tactful, you've worked it before," Said Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah I know. We'll be fine, Hermione," Said Harry, sounding half reassured and half annoyed as well.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry walked in and immediately saw Annie disguised as the old lady. She had told them exactly what she would be wearing …. And it was noticeable. They took a seat with her quickly, and put their hoods up, as to not attract attention much.

"Good afternoon," Said Hermione, nervous, though being as polite as possible and smiling.

Annie did not return the smile. "Yes … Yes… well, let's get down to it."

"Why did you love Voldemort?" Asked Draco, extremely directly. Hermione sent him an alarming look, but Draco honestly, knowing they had little time and much to ask, decided to get right down to it.

Annie paused for a moment before speaking. "He was admirable, don't you think?"

_The woman has lost her sanity._

Draco tried not to show what he was thinking. "Err … in what way?"

"He came from nothing and achieved so much power. It is admirable," Said Annie, and she at this point was smiling. "He was the most handsome man I had ever met. He was incapable of caring for anyone, though. It's not his fault …"

Draco looked at Hermione, whose eyes had widened in disbelief. "What are his weaknesses?" Asked Draco.

"I always thought his inability to love anyone would be his downfall, honestly. Dunno how that will help you. He really is the most powerful sorcerer other than Dumbledore," Said Annie.

"How were you a Death Eater so long without killing anyone?" Asked Harry, who looked very eager for an answer to this.

"Well, Tom knew I never could do that. I hated muggles, yes; I wanted to stand next to someone who felt the same. But he knew I could not murder. He had his uses for me," But at this Annie looked away. Draco did not want to know.

"You turned in the end," Said Hermione.

"Yes. I only then realized, I suppose, that I wouldn't be the woman to change him. No one would. He could never love me," And Draco saw his tears filling her life. The woman was disturbed; she loved a mass murder that had caused treachery and was ruthless!

"Use your wits and I do hope you have a lot of luck," Said Annie finally. "And remember this phrase. How do you destroy a dictator? _You cut off his resources_."

Hermione had now understood why Dumbledore had not initially planned for them to meet Annie. The woman, as far as Hermione was concerned, was utterly and completely mad. And she was still in love with Voldemort as well. But she did say the way to take Voldemort down was to cut off his resources …

That was interesting. They'd have to cut off everything that made Voldemort what he was: Death Eaters, Nagini, his influence, his power …. And his magical abilities. It was the only way. They needed that draught the Bones family had made …. But how … How could they create another one? Only time could possibly tell …

"Valentine's Day is coming, Hermione …" Said Lavender Brown, one day, when they were in their dormitories.

"Yeah, I know," said Hermione, airily, she never liked Lavender much.

"What is your knight and shining armor doing for you?" Asked Parvarti Patil.

"Oh, he'll shock me, I'm sure," And at this point Hermione was smiling.

It was Valentine's Day. The castle was beautiful decorated and all around Draco were harmonic couples. Hermione and he were going to Hogsmeade that day, and he had a big surprise for her that he sincerely hoped she would like. It was nice, it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. There had been peace lately …

No dementor attacks. No killings. It was almost as though everything had gone back to normal. Of course, Draco knew it wasn't the case. But the peace around them was nice, and he wanted to ride the wave while it was there.

Draco saw Ginny and Seamus. It looked funny. They were horribly trying to conceal the fact that Seamus had his hand down her skirt as they giggled away. Draco found it pretty pathetic honestly. But he supposed the girl had to live and learn …

Ginny was intelligent. She was not stupid. She cared about the things going on. But she had raging hormones in her, apparently, that were getting the best of her and making her, apparently, the school slut …

"Meh," Said Draco finally, a little loudly as he sat at the Slytherin table by himself.

Hermione would be meeting Draco soon but she fancied being alone for a bit just to think in the quiet. She went up to the Astronomy Tower for some peace and she simply relaxed for what to seemed to be like hours. So much had been on her mind these days that she needed this time for her own personal sanity.

She was lying down now with her eyes closed, though she had no intentions of going to sleep in anyway. In a use of a rather contradictory term, she was simply resting her eyes from the cruel outside world she had witnessed in just the last few months. It really frightened her … would she make it through it all? Would Harry? Would Ron? Would Draco ….

And she felt fear when she thought of that. Sometimes, she had horrible nightmares, watching her friends die, Draco suffering, dying …. Watching horrible treachery. And she couldn't think about it rationally without feel fear beyond fear …

Now, someone was coming up to the tower and Hermione groaned a bit. She was starting to get comfortable, and now there would be an obvious disturbance. She could hear their footsteps faintly, but they weren't talking. They seemed to be trying to make as little noise as possible. Probably a couple …

Hermione sat up a bit and prayed they wouldn't come to where she was. But then they did. Two students in black robes with hoods on. And Hermione examined them closely …. Nott and Parkinson …. _Oh God..._

And then Nott took out his wand so quickly Hermione barely realized what was happening. "_Stupefy!_"

And Hermione fell back down, unconscious.

Draco had been waiting for Hermione for a long time now. He was waiting for her outside the gates to Hogsmeade, and she was already twenty minutes late. It was very unusual, as Hermione was never late. In fact, she usually got very upset if Draco was even one moment late. And so Draco became a little worried.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" Asked Draco to Katie Bell.

She turned back at him. Ron and she were walking together to Hogsmeade. "No, sorry." It seemed as though Quidditch bitterness towards each other had not worn off.

Draco decided to return to the castle and search for her inside.

Hermione rolled over and awoke. She didn't know how much time had passed … She could barely remember her own name …. Something was going on … A feeling inside of her …. The images in her head had not connected properly yet …. What had happened?

And pain struck through her body as she came to her senses …. Something had happened … But what … _Nott stunned me ... And what happened? I was asleep the whole time! And Now Nott and Parkinson are gone …_

And she felt where the pain was and she understood exactly what had happened. Hermione screamed. She screamed for her life as she looked below to find herself bleeding. She screamed. And she screamed. And then she fainted, all thought and emotions too fierce and too many to even understand.

Draco heard someone scream. A female. And he heard it again. It was Hermione; he should have recognized it immediately. He panicked for a moment, but then tried to release the tense. He needed to find her. She screamed again.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. There was definitely fear and panic in his voice. "I'm coming."

Somebody touched her. She screamed. "No … Please … Don't …. Not again …"

"Hermione!" It was Draco. He was here. Her 'knight and shining armor' as Lavender had called him. Her hero. He would always be there. "Hermione, my God, what happened?"

"Draco … I …. Oh, _Draco_," She began crying hysterically in his arms. He did not say anything else to her, just held her.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Draco, he sounded angrier than she had ever heard him before.

She was crying so hard she could barely form words. "Nott …. He was with … Parkinson. Stunned me first," Hermione told him, sobbing loudly. "I should have had my guard up, it's my fault!"

"He's going to pay for this. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital wing."

"Draco, is she okay?" It was Ginny. Draco had run into her as he held her taking her to the hospital wing. And now he stood, by her bedside as she slept. Ginny had given him a bit of time, but it seemed as though she was very concerned.

"Physically, she's going to be okay," Said Draco. "But she'll never be the same again, will she?"

"Draco, you saved her. You were so brave," Ginny said. "I'm really proud of you. How are we going to tell Harry and Ron and Cho? They'll murder Nott!"

"Not before I do," Said Draco. "I'm going to finish him, Ginny, I really am."

He was so angry. His wife would never be the same … Forever she'd be traumatized …. She had been raped … She would always be afraid now of anyone touching her … The experience would be embedded in her mind forever … Unforgettable it would be ….

It was revenge, of course, for what happened in Diagon Alley. That was obvious. But now Nott Senior was going to have company with his son very soon. Nott had already been expelled. Dumbledore had also found Draco. Many people did see. He imagined it was traveling through school now … Students would be returning from Hogsmeade ….

Ginny did not respond; she looked at Draco in terror.

"Ginny, can you stay here with Hermione? Please?" Draco looked at her pleadingly. He had to tell Harry himself, he couldn't let Harry hear it.

"Of course, Draco," Ginny came and sat by Hermione. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Harry and Cho looked absolutely happy. They looked much happier than Draco had seen them in a long time. There he stood, waiting only to be the bearer of horrible news that would ruin their perfect day … But they had to know. And out of respect, Draco knew he had to be the one to tell them. Draco grew very pale.

"Draco, what's wrong? You look terrible," Said Cho, who was looking at Draco in a worried way. Harry surveyed him closely.

"It's Hermione. She's been raped," Draco said very fast, and looked at Harry.

His eyes were full of disbelief.

"Hermione, he's gone. He's never coming back," Said Ginny. Hermione had awoken, but was full of tears again. She looked terrified. She was shaking like mad.

"It was scary, Ginny. He just came up there and stunned me so quickly. In my dreams, I remember something horrible was happening, and I could feel the pain. When I woke up, I was so confused. I didn't understand what had happened. I didn't know who I was for a moment or why I was here. It was though time stood still. And then I realized what happened …." Ginny was trying to best to console Hermione, but was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, finding it so hard to in anyway help or guide her.

Harry and Cho then walked in with Draco. "Hermione!" Cried Cho. Harry had gone very white. He said nothing. He looked over at Hermione frightened.

They went by her side. "Everyone knows what happened now. Traveling around school," Harry finally said. "Nott can join his dear father now."

Cho held Harry. Ginny and Draco sat together, simply watching each other for a moment.

Hermione left the hospital wing the next day and seemed incapable of speech. She spoke to no one. She did not smile, and barely acknowledged anyone's existence, even Draco's. She hadn't taken a single day off from school, returned to her studies, and what seemed to be the Hermione before he knew her – minus the talking.

She only spoke when spoken to by a professor and even then often asked the professors to repeat themselves and gave minimal answers, before resorted to quietly taking notes, not speaking to Draco or Harry or Ron or anyone.

She seemed to be incapable of sleeping on her own without waking up screaming every few hours. So every night after the first two days she used Harry's invisibility cloak and joined Draco and he held her the entire night …. Though she still did not speak to him, He knew he comforted her and only in his arms did she feel safe. She refused to take a potion for Dreamless Sleep, not liking that type of thing to be meddled with, but Draco knew she had restful sleep next to him. He simply held her until morning.

They finally had to talk when the musical was performed, after months of planning, in front of the great hall for everyone. Hermione wasn't half ambitious as she was before, but this was to be expected, obviously. But it had run smoothly, and when it was over, Hermione was relieved. She then returned to the way she had been for the entire week, not speaking to anyone, and being by herself.

Pansy Parkinson found it all very amusing. Though Hermione had told Dumbledore she had been there, it could not be proven and Nott denied her being there. She had gotten in no trouble at all, unfairly, though Draco knew there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it. Draco had been sure Dumbledore had believed them. Pansy laughed at Hermione whenever she walked by, but Draco laughed at Pansy; her boyfriend was going to be in Azkaban for a long time after what he did.

Eventually it seemed as though Draco never saw Hermione anymore. She never seemed to be around. She learned the password for the Slytherin common room. She would do her schoolwork and then lie in bed and wait for Draco. It was their sole connection. And in the end, Draco ended up having to spend time with other people. Ginny had broken up with Seamus, and he began hanging out with her more.

She was actually way cooler than he thought she'd be. His main goal for Ginny was to teach her a lot. He wanted her to learn to take her relationships seriously. Ginny was a great person, and he didn't want her to be the school slut any longer. He wanted to teach her though not through scolding much, but through proper example …

"Draco, Hermione will bounce back eventually, I'm sure," Ginny said, but it sounded as though she had forced herself to say it. Draco and she were taking a walk around the lake together.

"Yeah, I mean, she needs time. It was horrible," Said Draco. He tried to smile a bit. He just missed his woman.

"Draco, I want you to come over for Easter Break. It'd be fun," Said Ginny suddenly. "I know break is ages away and all."

"Yeah, maybe, but your parents wouldn't want me there. They hate me," Said Draco.

"I don't think they hate you anymore, after all you've done these days," Said Ginny. "I'll talk to mum."

Draco and Harry were in the courtyard, finishing their homework. As they no longer had Hermione to assist them, they divided their work and they gave each other's the answers. It was not exactly right, but it was the only way they got through their work these days. Ron was not exactly a lot of help. And Cho had her own to work to be getting along with, as she was a year ahead of them, and was preparing for her N.E.W.T which she'd take in her seventh year.

Harry and Draco both had their Quidditch practices to also be getting along with, which were killing them. And to make things very awkward, they had a match in which they would be facing each other at the beginning of March. This made them both very uncomfortable, but they both had told each other they'd play their best game regardless. At the moment, Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the lead.

"Let's do Charms tomorrow, _please_," Said Harry.

"Yeah, all right," Draco responded. "I'm so fucking tired anyway. I'm really getting worried about Hermione, by the way."

"Me too. When she's ready to talk about, we'll be there," Said Harry, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Let's go inside, it's so damn cold," Said Draco.

It was a normal day in Divination. Professor Trelawney had already predicted Harry's death a few times. Harry and Ron weren't paying any attention. Lavender and Parvarti soaked in every word as thought it was the word of God. Neville looked at her fearfully.

And then the bell rang, as normal. Everyone left but Professor Trelawney asked Harry to say. _Oh God, the hag better not hold me back much_.

"Remus Lupin ... He is your friend, is he not?" Said Professor Trelawney, trying to sound mysterious, it seemed.

"I sense danger …. Much danger to him …. A silver dagger to destroy him!" She announced dramatically.

Harry eyed her closely. A silver dagger? Did she mean Wormtail's new silver hand?

"Warn him … The fates say he has little time," Professor Trelawney said, with an eerie mist to her voice.

That's Chapter 12! I'm so sorry I had to make that happen to Hermione …. It just had to happen, I'm really sorry. So is Lupin going to die? Not telling. You'll have to keep reading. I'm predicting their fifth year to be maybe 20 chapters, more or less with what needs to happen. And yeah, this going to be a trilogy …

Though I don't like Ginny, I'm giving her room to grow, aren't I? We'll see where that goes. This chapter is dedicated to Bitter Red Irony, the author of Salt in Your Wounds, another Draco/Hermione fan fic that is very, very depressing and I don't necessarily recommend.


	13. The Power of Goodbye

Chapter 13 The Power of Goodbye

It was towards the end of February now, and Hermione still was very much isolated from the rest of the outside world. Draco was getting quite concerned now, but still gave her space, and decided if she did not start talking after another week, he personally would force her. He missed her very much, and he had decided her not speaking would not assist in her in moving on in any way possible.

Draco had Quidditch practice nearly every night now since the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was approaching, and they were anything but fun these days. His Slytherin teammates seemed to find error in every thing he did, and had made a personal hobby out of abusing him as much as they possibly could. Draco personally felt he had never flown better. He couldn't wait to see Harry having to congratulate him …

The idea made Draco smile. He did know, however, that Harry was also an amazing flier. He had never been able to defeat him. However, he really believed this would be the time he did. Draco and Harry both had promised to act as they had before when it came to Quidditch … fierce competitors who loathed each other, in other words.

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, however, was still nearly two weeks away. It seemed as though the workload was growing more and more from their teachers. Snape had given them so much homework Draco thought he'd likely finish it on his deathbed. It wasn't as though Snape, though, or any of his other teachers for that matter, cared that the students were extremely stressed and overworked.

So it was when Draco rushed through his breakfast next to Harry to finish his essay for Snape that he was very much in a glum mood. Today would be his least favorite subjects: Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic and then Astronomy at midnight. Draco was getting quite depressed these days. It just seemed impossible to get through every thing these days. Harry and he were still splitting their work between each other, but in the end, Harry had Divination and Draco had Arithmancy, and both those classes these days had a load of homework these days. If Hermione was actually _talking _to him, Arithmancy wouldn't be so much of a problem …

"Draco," Said a very dull, weak voice. "You might want to read this."

It was Hermione, and Draco brightened very much, but she handed him _The Daily Prophet _and walked away quickly.

It was in the headlines … **Breakout of Azkaban of very dangerous Death Eaters …. Lestrange Family**. And Draco read the article and looked at Neville Longbottom. It was very sad. Neville had never told anyone the story, but Draco knew as Bellatrix was his aunt, of course. Bellatrix and her husband had tortured Neville's parents into insanity as they were both aurors. It was horrible, but that was why Neville lived with his grandmother. Draco believed the Longbottoms had a permanent residence in St. Mungo's ….

Harry apparently noticed Draco. "You know about Neville's parents, don't you?" Harry said, in nothing but a whisper.

"Yes, how do you?" Asked Draco back.

"Dumbledore told me last year. Promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but as you already know …" Harry was still whispering. "But now they've broken out of Azkaban once again, how terrible."

"Harry, things are only getting worse, they really are. We have to do something. I feel like it's up to us, isn't it?" Draco said, profoundly.

"It is, isn't it? Me, Harry Potter, the one with the power to destroy evil and treachery …. And you Draco, my friend, _my best friend_, the guy with the hidden agenda. And Hermione, the smartest witch we'll ever meet …. And Ron, of course, the most loyal friend anyone could ask for …." And Harry looked away. Draco smiled at Harry. Harry had never once called Draco his best friend ….

"It is. The Ministry can fight all they want, can't they? But Harry, you won't rest until Voldemort is gone …."

Harry did not respond.

Security in the castle had tightened more than ever before. Students were not allowed to leave their dormitories past eight now, regardless of age. Students could not even leave the castle unless there were very special circumstances. The teachers looked especially worried these days. And Neville, even, was pale as ever these days, but seemed to be working twice as hard these days, surprising everyone.

Cho and Harry barely saw each other these days, except at lunch and almost never between classes. And Quidditch and homework basically prevented them from being together almost ever in the evenings. And Draco was pretty worried himself where they stood; it was as if being together didn't matter to them much anymore. But then again …. He and Hermione were just as distant these days, only seeing each other at nights. But it was that connection, the fact that Hermione needed and wanted to be with him at that time that proved their dear love …

"Harry, you look terrible," Said Draco, on the last day of February. Harry had just come inside from a very rainy Quidditch practice, and he was muddy and looked absolutely exhausted.

"I know, I'm soo tir—tired," Said Harry, yawning loudly.

"Let's take a holiday," Said Draco, but none of them honestly had enough energy in them to laugh.

"Actually, tomorrow's Ron's birthday," Harry said. "We're taking him to Hogsmeade, actually. But listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What's that?"

And Harry told Draco all about what Professor Trelawney had told Harry the other day.

"Wow …. I dunno what to do about that," Said Draco, still sounding very surprised. "But you know, most prophecies like that can be altered. We should tell Remus."

"How, though?"

"Fireplace meeting … Slytherin dungeons, midnight tonight. I'll send him the invite by owl post right now."

Ginny and Lavender were together in the Gryffindor common room discussing boys and their current lovers. Ginny and Lavender had only recently become friends, though Ginny realized there was much more to Lavender than Hermione had told her. Lavender was much cooler than Ginny had foreseen.

"So no hard feelings about Seamus, then?" Ginny asked. Lavender and Seamus had briefly dated.

"Not at all, I barely liked him," Said Lavender, smiling. "He irritated the hell out of me. Regardless, we looked good together at the Yule Ball, damn it!"

They both laughed. It felt good to be wrapped up in nothingness for a while. When she was around her brother and his friends, everything was so life and death, and nothing but worrying and such. When she was just hanging with Lavender, she felt as though she could be normal. She didn't have to worry about whether the next twenty four hours would result in her death or not.

"So why did you and Seamus break off?" Asked Lavender, curiously.

"I was beginning to fancy someone else," Said Ginny, blushing furiously.

"Wow, who?" Asked Lavender, sounding excited.

"I can never have him, but it's Draco," Whispered Ginny.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Lavender.

"Lavender, shut up!" Said Ginny, sounding scared.

People were staring at them now.

"He is married. As crazy as it is for him to be married at fifteen, he is. Move on, girl," Said Lavender in a whisper, as though questioning Ginny's sanity.

"But it wasn't official or anything … just a little religious ceremony. By wizarding law, they are not married. They're waiting until they became of age for that," Said Ginny, as though that meant anything.

"Oh, God, Ginny come to your senses! Married men … not cool," Said Lavender, rolling her eyes.

"He's been so good to me, like, you know, unintentionally leading me on," Said Ginny, now sounding hopeless. "I just want one kiss."

Ginny was now staring into space dreamily.

"Sorry, Ginny."

Dinner had been an odd experience for Draco. He was sitting with Harry as usual, but now Ginny was acting all odd around him, and it was freaking him out. He h ad seen her as a sister lately, and now she was being weird. She and Lavender Brown walked by him, giggling, and Ginny, blushing, had greeted him, and Lavender had exploded into even more giggles.

Draco had never seen Ginny hang with Lavender before, she was almost always with Hermione, who was of course, unavailable at the moment. But what an odd replacement. He had never liked Lavender much. Then again, he had never liked Ginny much either till recently …

Draco sat with Lavender and Ginny. Ginny was blushing furiously. "Hey, Draco," Said Lavender, sounding much too innocent.

"Hi," Said Draco, awkwardly. "What's with you, Ginny?" Draco said outright, forgetting Lavender existed.

"Nothing," Said Ginny, who had snapped back into her senses. "Stuff on my mind."

"All right, well …" And he whispered into her ear about Remus and meeting him tonight, and wanting her to be there.

"I'll be there," Said Ginny, but out loud this time.

Lavender eyed them suspiciously. "Where is Hermione, anyway?" She asked.

"She doesn't come to dinner anymore, much," Said Draco, shrugging a bit.

"Well, maybe you should be there with her. Heaven knows she isn't my favorite person, but it was kind of sad what happened to her," Said Lavender. "She needs you right now."

"I know, but she won't talk to anybody," Said Draco.

"Yeah, okay," Said Lavender, her point of caring apparently gone. "So are Cho and Harry still together?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Draco.

"Oh lord, it's damn obvious they're so over," Said Lavender, mocking Draco. "I mean, _honestly_, do you not see the obvious?"

"Well, they're both just quite busy and not over at all," Said Draco, now glaring at Lavender. "Some people have obligations."

"Eh, whatever. You'll see soon. I give it twenty four hours. What about you, Ginny?" Asked Lavender. Ginny was blushing as both Draco and Lavender stared at her.

"Draco you have to admit they seem kind of over lately," Said Ginny.

"Meh. Anyway, what's the deal with you and Parvarti?" Asked Draco, turning the tables on Lavender.

"Parvarti who?" Asked Lavender and she suddenly looked angry and disgusted and as though trying to actually make Draco believe she did not know who Parvarti was.

"I heard she snogged Dean … _While you were dating_," Draco looked absolutely delighted, and then directed Ginny at a very happy couple near them, none other than Parvarti and Dean.

"Yes, well, she is no friend of mine anymore after that," Said Lavender, trying to drift away from the topic. "And I have a new love interest."

"And who would that be?" Asked Ginny, smirking.

"Harry Potter."

Draco and Ginny had the displeasure of waking into a very unkind scene in which they'd have both rather not witnessed. They had been walking from dinner and went to the library to see a menacing scene.

"I'm so sick of you, Harry!" Screamed a very angry Cho. Facing her was Harry, who looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"Fuck you, Cho. You have no idea what we've been going through, and this is how you treat me!" Retorted Harry. Ginny and Draco were stunned.

"I don't know why I ever dated you, Harry. You were never worth my time. And to think, I actually thought I'd be with you for the rest of …" And Cho ran away, apparently at the verge of tears. Many people were staring now, and then Madam Pince rushed over and kicked Harry out.

"Oh God," Said Ginny, though she looked almost to the point of laughing. "What the bloody hell they were arguing about, I wonder." It wasn't even a question.

"I guess Lavender has her chance now," Said Draco and they both laughed.

"OUT!" Screamed Madam Pince, and looking daggers at Madam Pince, Draco and Ginny left.

Harry and Ginny were with Ron at Hogsmeade for his birthday, and Hermione had even tagged along reluctantly it seemed, more out of obligation apparently. Draco was bored and alone in the castle the first day of March as there was no Quidditch practice and for once, he and Harry had all their work caught up.

So Draco went to find Cho, and actually managed to find her in the Owlery, mailing off a letter to her younger sister back at home. "Cho … How are you?" Draco finally asked her, very much implying he wanted to talk about Harry, finally.

"I'm fine," Said Cho looking away.

"Are you sure? I'm here, you know," Said Draco, trying to sound as nice as he could. And then he spoke again, bluntly, going to back to his normal self. "What did you do to Harry?"

Cho scowled at him. "Nothing. Harry doesn't know how to treat a lady. He's too wrapped up in himself," Said Cho, sounding as though she had been dying to say that.

Draco let out a mirthless laugh. "Harry is the most selfless person I know." Cho was now refusing to look at Draco. "He's had a lot on his mind lately."

Cho began crying hysterically. "I can't be with him anymore. Harry can't commit to women, can he? He has a job to do. And you know it …"

Draco patted her on her back a bit, and nodded. "He does have a job to do, yes. And anyone who cares about him has to understand that, and understand that Harry does need a companion, but he cannot rest until his job is done."

Cho sobbed a bit, but then looked up at Draco. "I'm the one who's been selfish, aren't I?"

"Duh," Said Draco, not laughing, and Cho simply cried more at Draco's cruel honesty. "Talk to him if you want him back, Cho. He never wanted to hurt you."

Author's Note: This is a mini chapter, sort of. Something big was supposed to happen in this chapter but I'm saving it for Chapter Fourteen. You'll understand when you read it. "The Power of Goodbye" is a Madonna song.


	14. Run Baby Run

Chapter 14 Run Baby Run

Draco lied down early that night, seeing the day as wasted. Cho had insisted she needed to find Harry immediately after their little chat of the most obvious, and he yet again was alone. Draco hated being alone. It was something he had always dreaded since he was a child, and he never understood why. But the feeling that there was no one by his side was horrifying to him …

Draco patiently waited on his bedside for Hermione to join him for what seemed like an eternity. He sat in a train of thought for a moment. Everything in his life had changed so drastically in the past few months, and yet it seemed as though it had gone by very quickly. And yet, though terrible things had happened, he would not take back a moment of it. He had been happier now than ever before.

Draco thought of his father. His father had not been perfect. He had been far from it. He had not been a delightful man. And yet, he had always loved Draco. He could have been a better father, but he had always been proud of his son. And now their relationship was obviously forever broken. Of course, his father deserved it. He had done terrible things ….

And yet, he could not help but feel a bit sorry for him. As horrible and as terrible as his father was, he had provided him with food and put a roof over his head for fifteen year. But in the end, Draco understood if deep down, _very _deep down he still cared for his father in the slightest way, he had gotten what he deserved.

And then Hermione came inside and lied down by his side. He was still alone in his dormitory, so Hermione had taken off her cloak upon entry to not frighten him. She lied down and put the invisibility cloak on once again. She looked just as miserable as she usually did. Draco held her as normal, and finally, with Hermione with him, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Draco entered Potions on Monday hoping to have a nice easy start on Monday. He hoped Snape would lecture the period, as they did not have Double Potions that day and Draco and Harry could pass notes. Draco certainly did not get his wish that day.

As he walked in, all of the Slytherins suddenly exploded into an uncontrollable laughter, and they pointed at him. Pansy, as usual, was leading them. "It isn't just Draco now! It's his whole bloody family! Has your mother told you yet? Ha!" Pansy yelled with uncontrollable laughter.

She threw him a copy of the first week of March issue of _Witch Weekly_. Draco looked at the cover. He was neither embarrassed nor surprised. On the cover was a picture of his mother and Remus, holding hands in Diagon Alley. His mother was a well established witch, and Draco thought it was plain Narcissa and Remus had something going on. I mean, honestly, his mother had never stopped talking about what a charm he was …

So Draco turned to the page of the article. He actually half giggled at the title.

**Narcissa Malfoy files for Divorce and enjoys being single**

**Narcissa Malfoy, an honorable member of the wizarding society, recently lost her husband Lucius Malfoy to death eater activity. Narcissa Malfoy, who was suspected for death eater activity, has been cleared completely, and has even passed along information to Albus Dumbledore.**

**However, Narcissa Malfoy seems to have moved on quite quickly from her husband. It was three days after the arrest of Lucius Malfoy that Narcissa had filed for divorce. And _Witch Weekly _can exclusively announce from close sources that Narcissa Malfoy, now Narcissa Avery for obvious reasons, seems to have found new love.**

**Narcissa has given the wizarding community quite a shock with her new taste. She has recently been seen shopping in Diagon Alley with a not-so-honorable member of the wizarding community – none other than Remus Lupin, a dangerous werewolf. Though some such as Albus Dumbledore may trust such characters as Mr. Lupin, he has been reported to have nearly attacked several students as he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts two years ago. Narcissa Avery has never been known to mingle with such half breeds, though to each her own.**

**We however, do hope Narcissa reconsiders her motives. A source close to her has reportedly said rings have been exchanged and a wedding date is announced. _Witch Weekly _attempted a very short interview with Ms. Avery and Mr. Lupin in Diagon Alley, however they declined repeatedly and were seen rushing off. We wish the best for Narcissa, though it seems as though recent happenings have meddled with her head.**

Draco was now completely disgusted. Remus was one of the best people he had ever met, and they had spoken about him as though he was trash in that magazine. He felt terrible for them. He sincerely hoped Remus and his mother were together. He was good for her. He had barely ever seen her so happy.

He then noticed something else. He completely had forgotten his mother was a cousin of Avery, another death eater. But this as well, did not shock him or anyone. The pure bloods were very rare, and many of them were distantly related somehow. Remus mentioned that Narcissa and Sirius were even distantly related as fifth cousins or something of the sort.

The Slytherins were still laughing hard, but Draco really did not care anymore. It was pointless and immature. He was happy for his mother. Harry walked in with Ron, as usual, and Draco showed Harry the magazine as Draco sat with Harry. Harry looked even more enraged. Hermione walked in and sat on the other side of Draco and looked at the magazine. She actually spoke.

"Typical," She said, though she looked quite angry. "Remember the thing with Harry and me last year?"

She did not speak the rest of the lesson, but Draco decided it was a good sign.

Cho Chang approached Draco at lunch that day. Draco was positive he knew the topic of the discussion. "Harry," Cho spoke the magic word as soon as she sat down. "Is he still mad at me, Draco?" She sounded worried and almost desperate.

Draco was bored, and did not hesitate in showing it. "I dunno, Cho. He hasn't even talked about you," Draco said, quite honestly.

"Hmm," Said Cho, though she sounded very uncomfortable now. "I still love him, I really do."

"Express yourself, then, Cho …. To _him_," Draco added quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was just that her problem was sitting right next to him, and most likely hearing everything they said.

"Harry!" Said Draco; he couldn't contain himself. "Cho wants you back."

Harry looked stunned and looked over at them. Cho was so red she looked like a balloon that was about to pop. "Harry, I am really sorry for the way I treated you," She looked away, she looked very upset.

"Well, I'm glad you are sorry, but I'm not taking you back. You couldn't understand or be there for me. You can go back to being the most popular girl in the school that only dates the perfect guys now. You're so bloody immature, Cho, really," Said Harry. Draco was in awe. He thought Harry might be nice about it.

"Lavender likes you," And Now Draco was positively enjoying himself as Cho stalked off. He did feel sorry for her a bit, but it was rather hilarious, the entire situation was. Cho was being a bit immature these days, he alone talked to her of their little group of four now. Draco thought it could be easier to just stop as well. He laughed out loud.

"Draco, you're kidding," Said Harry. He was astonished, but he too was laughing.

"She and Ginny told me the other day," Laughed Draco. It really was too funny. "Lavender is kind of a fuck up, though."

"Why do you think I haven't hanged out with her after all these years?" Harry sounded disgusted by Lavender, but they were still laughing hard, enjoying themselves. "She is a fuck up. She's been out with half the guys in school."

And right then Ginny and Lavender walked by, giggling amongst themselves. "She's been with Ginny a lot these days," Said Harry.

"Yup, she has. Parvarti and her don't talk anymore," Explained Draco, conversationally.

"I heard about that, I think," Said Harry, airily. "Did it have something to do with Dean?"

"Yeah, Parvarti kissed him. Lavender and Ginny were talking about it with me. But on to more serious manners, about Remus and my mum," Said Draco, changing the subject, enough was enough after all. "I'm still scared for Remus after the weird thing with you and Trelawney. He didn't take our warning too seriously."

"Well, she is a fraud, don't forget about that!" Harry said. He didn't look that sure himself, though. "But she did make the prediction that Wormtail would find Voldemort and he did …"

There was an intense quiet for a moment.

The next couple of weeks passed by like nothing. They were extremely dull, especially for Draco. Cho and he barely talked anymore, as all she did was go on and on about Harry and how badly she wanted him back. It got so annoying that he conventionally made sure he had to go somewhere whenever she came anywhere close to him, and in the end, she drifted back to her old friends.

Draco supposed it was kind of sad, losing a friend. They had grown apart, he supposed. It wasn't something he enjoyed or anything, but he supposed it had to happen. She really wasn't as interesting as she used to be. And she seemed to totally have moved on from the whole Cedric thing, so he couldn't even feel sorry for her anymore. It was just as if Draco had never met Cho, like before they were friends. It was always sad losing a friend, but it seemed as though she had understood as well too.

Harry had beaten Draco. It was saddening, but it wasn't horrible. It had been a close game. In the end, he shook Harry's hand and that had been the end of it. The torment from the Slytherins … well, he was used to it at this point.

"Draco," It was Lavender. "You seemed to be so down lately."

It was breakfast on March 15, and Draco and Harry were going to Hogsmeade, and Lavender had decided to tag along. Harry decided to give Lavender a chance or something like that. They were not official yet, though. Draco sincerely hoped he didn't decide to go out with her in the end.

"Oh, I wonder why," He said, very sarcastically. It had been over a month since Hermione had really talked to him. He had recently lost a friend. Things in the wizarding world were looking terrible, and things weren't getting better.

"I was trying to be nice," Snapped Lavender. "But you are Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I am," Draco retorted. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's with her new boyfriend," Said Lavender. "She's avoiding you."

Lavender looked as though she wanted to hurt herself for letting that come out. "Pretend you didn't hear that!"

"Why is Ginny avoiding me?" Draco asked urgently. Why would Ginny be mad at him? He had done nothing to her.

"I … well, you didn't do anything wrong," Said Lavender, looking very uncomfortable.

"Who is she going out with?" Draco demanded.

"Billy Robertson, a Ravenclaw seventh year," Said Lavender.

"That kid is such a prat, I never liked him, you know," Said Draco. "I and he got into a little fight last year."

"Yes, I know. That's why she doesn't want you two near each other," But Lavender seemed suspicious. Draco was almost sure there was much more to this. Ginny was one of his close friends and he didn't want to lose her.

The Hog's Head was conventionally quiet that day. And she was happy for this. She almost considered pulling down her cloak. But then, she decided she had better be safe than sorry. She ordered a quick firewhisky. She couldn't wait to get started on her work for today. She wanted it to be perfect.

She had to wait for the perfect time. The plan was tricky, but she would be able to make it work. And when it worked, she would be honored above all others.

Draco found Ginny with Billy, and not caring what he would say, pulled Ginny to the side. He immediately got to the point. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not," Ginny responded.

"You are. And it's not just because of Billy, you wouldn't care, I don't think," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Draco. _Think_," Said Ginny, she was blushing.

And Draco understood perfectly. Ginny fancied him. That's why she had been odd around Lavender. That was why she was avoiding him. She couldn't stand to be around him as she knew she'd never have him. "Oh Ginny … I have Hermione," He said finally.

"I know. So I thought I should just stay away from you," Said Ginny, she looked quite sad. "I don't even like Billy, but he asked me out, and well, you can guess why I said yes."

"You're a great friend, but we can't be any thing else," Said Draco. He felt sorry for Ginny, he really did. "I'm sorry Ginny."

"Well, I guess I better get back to Billy," Ginny looked miserable.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Madam Rosmerta was pointing out the window, and was screaming.

Draco looked out the window and was horrified. Dementors, dozens of them, were gliding around the streets of Hogsmeade outside. "Ginny …. Oh my God …."

And there was a sudden cool air around them. "Draco …"

Two dementors broke through the doors of the pub and there was a stream of commotion. Everybody was screaming and yelling for a few moments trying to run around as much as they could, but then …..

Ginny was holding onto him. It was so cold …. _His father and him were dueling … Hermione was screaming in pain … He was ten and his father was beating him … His father slapped him across the face again and again for coming second best to a mudblood … He was being beat by Crabbe and Goyle …. Harry had beaten him at Quidditch … He had found Hermione at the Astronomy Tower ….._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" It was Harry's Voice. Draco looked over, Ginny was shaking like mad in his arms … One death eater went away … It wasn't as cold now …. Another went away …. The chills remained, and as Draco watched outside, there were many, so many ….

"Harry, we have to do something!" Draco ran over to Harry in all the commotion, and Ginny followed.

"Let's go!" Screamed Harry, in all the noise; and the three of them ran out together.

As they went out, the dementors, luckily it seemed, glided away to other parts. And right when Draco thought they were safe, something very much other wise occurred. Five hooded figures approached them and pulled back their hoods.

Five death eaters stood in front of them. Bellatrix Lestrange …. Wormtail … Tim Zabini …. And Crabbe and Goyle's fathers.

Draco, Harry and Ginny were stunned. They were outnumbered by skilled wizards in dark magic.

"Ah, famous Potter. And his blood traitor friends," Spoke Bellatrix. She was laughing.

"Back off, children, your lives can be spared today. The Dark Lord will take you himself, Potter," Zabini said.

"Why are you here, today, then?" Asked Ginny, speaking for the first time. Draco still remained absolutely quiet, he was very white.

"You'll see. One of your little friends will be gone soon," And at this, Bellatrix laughed loudly.

"Really," Said Harry. It was quite plain he was trying to stall. Draco hoped the aurors would arrive soon. The streets were now empty …. The people had locked themselves inside. But what were the Death Eaters going to do?

"Stand aside, Potter," Said Bellatrix.

"Why should I?" But Harry looked very cautious now. Draco took out his wand very quickly.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Screamed Draco, but Bellatrix was much too quick, she had seen him take out his wand and had dodged it.

:"Fool," Bellatrix eyed Draco closely. "If you insist … _Crucio_!"  
It had happened to fast. Draco had dodged a hit very fast, but she had not aimed at Draco …. She had aimed at Ginny, and had hit her in the chest. Ginny was screaming in pain … every bone in her body shaking like mad … She looked as though she wanted nothing more to die and end it all … the looked of horror in her face was terrible … And then it stopped.

"RUN!" Screamed Harry. Harry had grabbed Ginny and they hid behind a large garbage disposal. Draco took refuge against a shop door, slightly hidden, as it was further back then the brick walls by a few feet. Harry had made a good decision, they had no chance. At least now they had a few extra moments …

And Draco made a quick motion and moved further away from the Death Eaters … And ran right into Hermione.

"Draco! Oh God, you're safe … What have I been thinking …. You've needed me …" Hermione hugged him. In the moment that could be his death Draco still felt much happier, Hermione was back. "I knew you'd be near. They almost didn't let me out."

"Kill the Malfoy Boy!" It was Bellatrix. And Draco decided he could not hide anymore. He ran out into the open.

"_Levicorpus_!" And Draco was just fast enough this time. Bellatrix was being hanged in the air, upside down. He had learned that spell from his father.

"_Corinne Begga_!" Screamed Zabini and Hermione barely dodged a potentially deadly spell.

"_Accio Wand_!" Screamed Hermione and Draco thought that had been an awfully smart move on her part. Zabini's wand flew towards her. She caught it swiftly. Draco was dangling Bellatrix in the air, but Bellatrix would be back down any moment, she was fighting off the spell well …

Hermione quickly stunned Zabini. Bellatrix fell. "Tell me who you're going after," Said Draco, and Bellatrix and he were moving a lot, circling each almost and Hermione repeatedly tried to stun Bellatrix.

And at that moment, Draco heard, ever so clearly, Ginny scream … then Harry …. They were losing against the other three Death Eaters … Of course more had gone after them …. Draco could not hide his fear …. He hoped much his two friends were still alive … Of course Harry would be, left to Voldemort … but they would not hesitate to kill a spare ….

"Ha, scared, Draco? You know you are such filth. Your mother is no sister of mine. You are no nephew of mine. You go for mudbloods and hang now with such filth … put your own father in jail …. The Dark Lord has you marked, Draco …. I shall be honored above all others for murdering you …"

_Crack._

Remus and Mrs. Figg appeared out of nowhere. Three stunning spells at once went right at Bellatrix, all missing once again. But Bellatrix was not stupid, she dissapparated.

But she reappeared only right down the road and she was headed for Hogwarts.

"She will run into Dumbledore and twelve other members of the Order … Are you two okay?" Asked Remus.

"It's Harry and Ginny!" Yelled Hermione. "Come on!"

Ginny screamed again …. The four of them ran over to where Ginny was facing three Death Eaters, alone …. Harry was on the floor; unconscious, most likely stunned … Ginny was dodging many spells but was looking terrible at the moment, but holding up great in those circumstances …. Draco admired her toughness ….

Three stunning spells hit Crabbe all at once …. He went down; he'd be out for hours …. Mrs. Figg and Remus were battling Goyle and Wormtail together …. Ginny had retreated towards Draco and Hermione; she looked a terrible mess, and fell into Draco's arms. She was bleeding badly.

And Draco remembered …. The silver hand …. Wormtail and Lupin … and Draco looked over … Lupin was losing ….

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" Screamed Draco and Wormtail froze him for a second. "Remus, listen, LISTEN, finish him now!"

"_Stupefy_!" Bellowed Remus and Wormtail fell, unconscious. They all cornered Goyle, and he too, was no fool and dissapparated to the end of the street, headed for Hogwarts.

"_Obliviate_!" Said Mrs. Figg quietly to Harry, who awoke, looking terrible. "You four, _stay_."

And Remus and Mrs. Figg also headed for Hogwarts.

"Harry, you okay?" Asked Draco, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ginny, oh my God," Harry looked as though he felt guilty.

"You put up a good fight; I just stood it out long enough for rescue to come. I would have been dead. Wormtail tried the Killing Curse on me three times," Ginny said.

"We should see how the battle at Hogwarts is going," Said Draco. The four of them quickly tied the Death Eaters together and ran down the street. It was a horrible sight. It was not going as well, obviously, as Remus was sure it would have. The dementors had gone to Hogwarts, and there were many aurors, yes, but there were many Death Eaters as well. Who had they intended to attack?

"I'm going," Said Harry.

"Harry, she said to stay," Said Hermione, but she didn't look as though she would stop him.

"She didn't know how bad it would be," Said Harry, sounding stronger than before, and he did run down that street, but he was not alone. The other three followed, even Ginny.

As they approached the castle doors of Hogwarts, they realized many more aurors were down now. Dumbledore was fighting off five Death Eaters at once … Lupin and Mrs. Figg faced four Death Eaters … McGonagall faced four Death Eaters …. They all stood strong, but they would not stand much longer ….

And it was one sight that stood out more than the others. It was Neville of all facing Bellatrix alone … Draco understood, he vowed revenge … He would be killed, there was no way Neville would face her …. He ran to heed to Neville …

"_Incendio_!" Screamed Draco, barely thinking, and Bellatrix's robes were on fire, leaving a few seconds for actual thought. Bellatrix put it out almost immediately. "Run, Neville!"

Neville shook his head. "_Langsta Loci_!" Bellatrix's stomach area of her robes split and blood exploded from her stomach. Neville had just done terrible dark magic, and Bellatrix nearly fell at this point. How she stood, probably a few inches from death, Draco did not know, but he simply stood in awe at both Neville and Bellatrix.

Two other Death Eaters grabbed Bellatrix and attempted a run for it. "Run until we can apparate!" Screamed one of them.

Draco and Neville both went after the three of them. Bellatrix was screaming. "NO … WE MUST KILL SNAPE … BLOODY TRAITOR …" She seemed to be using all her energy.

Draco was stunned. So Voldemort had known all along that Snape had not returned to his side; his cover was blown. It had not been Harry or Dumbledore they were after that day. "_Expelliarmus_!" Screamed Draco, but it was no use. Neville, too, attempted spells, but they were much too ahead of them and eventually apparated away.

Draco looked at Neville. Neville was down on his knees, in tears, but he looked so angry, he had never seen Neville like this. It was frightening. Draco understood the revenge …. Neville had been close to killing Bellatrix …

"Neville, I'm sorry," Said Draco, quietly. Draco looked back … He saw Snape now …. The Death Eaters ignored the members of the Order of the Phoenix … All of them were sending spells at Snape … Snape dodged a few lucky killing curses … Dumbledore and the others were trying to save Snape … It was no use, the dementors were trying to attack Dumbledore now …. Too many enemies … Snape held up …. And still, alive he was … Snape faced six death eaters now, Goyle one of them … And a dementor swept up onto Snape … It was going to perform the kiss …

And Dumbledore had banished the dementor away, just in time, and took a couple death eaters along with it. However, still, four death eaters faced Snape, and Snape, so luckily, dodged some spells, but was now getting hit repeatedly by hexes. Draco knew Snape was going to die now …

Snape looked weak. The other members of the Order and the aurors were almost all down now … The dementors had taken them all down … Hermione and Ginny and Harry were facing Death Eaters separately. It was no use …. And then, Draco saw it happen, as if time had stood still ….

Goyle had pointed his wand directly at Snape. Draco could tell he knew Dumbledore was about to stun him … But he took the opportunity … Goyle shot a flash of green light at Snape … And this time, Snape was not lucky … Snape fell to the floor, down, and this time for good.

A shiver of fear went through Draco. It was over. Snape was dead. And the dementors retreated … and the Death Eaters ran … They were coming towards Draco and Neville …Draco and Neville could not fight them all … They stood out of the way; hiding a bit … The Death Eaters neither noticed or cared about them …. They apparated as soon as they reached the village. And it was over.

Draco and Neville ran towards the others. It was truly one of the most terrible moments of Draco's lives. Neville and Draco joined Harry and Ginny and Hermione's sides and they stood together, and watched. Almost all of the aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix had fainted from the amount of dementors … Some were down because of a loss of battle … Dumbledore was bowed next to Snape's body, and it looked as though Dumbledore was weeping.

Professor McGonagall was silently, yet slowly, reviving the aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. And then, she looked at the five of them for the first time. She looked very grave. "Please, Mr. Longbottom, call for Madam Pomfrey."

"He held up a fight, he really did," Said Hermione. She, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting together in the Gryffindor common room, discussing the day's event. It was evening in the Gryffindor Common Room. All the students had been locked in their common rooms, but Draco, of course, had followed with Hermione and the others.

"He really did. He lasted much longer than I thought he would," Said Draco.

Hermione was so sad. She felt like a failure. She had spent so much time feeling sorry for herself. And in the last moment, when her friends really needed her, she only barely made it for them. It had made her come to her senses though. Yes, something horrible had happened, but no, the world did not stop moving. And she was going to be okay now.

"You were brilliant, Ginny," Said Harry.

Ginny blushed. Hermione knew Ginny had never fully gotten over Harry. "Thanks, Harry. It's horrible about Snape. We couldn't have saved him, though," Said Ginny. "There was just _no way_."

"I would have been there fighting with you guys. Madam Puddifoot locked Katie and me in and Katie wouldn't let me sneak back out. We broke up," Said Ron. He had been feeling horribly guilty all day.

"It is okay, Ron. Anyway, the funeral for Snape is Wednesday … it was his birthday," Said Harry.

And that's Chapter 14! Sorry about the terrible wait, no internet for a while with the holidays and all. Anyway, much to go over with you all. Our Hermione is back. She needed something terrible like this to happen to snap her back to senses to remind her the world had not stopped for her, terrible things happen, but we live on.

Snape is dead. It had to happen, didn't it? Snape could only be a double agent for so long. He knew what he was getting himself into and in the end his life was taken. AN interesting point I want to bring up is that this happened on March 15. In Julius Caesar, Caesar was told to beware the Ides of March, March 15. So Lupin was warned, but unlike Caesar, he managed survival as Lupin is much smarter than Caesar.

I cut the scene with them meeting Lupin in the fireplace ... I might make an outtakes thing in the end ….. HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	15. House Elves and Muggle Dueling

Chapter 15 House Elves and Muggle Dueling

All Hogsmeade visits had been now banned for the remainder of the year. All students were escorted to classes by teacher. Students could not leave the castle for any reason. Even Quidditch had been canceled for the remainder of the year, which of course caused uproar. No one like the new rules much, but everyone knew they were necessary. Some students had even been withdrawn by frightened parents.

No one had been too sad about Snape's death. He was the most hated teacher. It was just simply awkward. An auror from the ministry was going to fill in now for Potions, at least to get everyone through exams. She was a kind and plump witch, Evelyn Watcher. She was helpful and did not intimidate pupils away.

Neville was still furious with himself and seemed to be working ten times harder than normal these days. He had impressed everyone, even Professor McGonagall. And everyone was shocked that Neville had faced the death eaters, and by choice. The whole incident was all over the papers.

Ginny had broken up with Billy. It seemed every guy in school wanted to go out with her now. Hermione found it all funny. In Ginny's first year, she had been completely quiet, never talking, and after all she did go through the affair with the Chamber of Secrets. Her second year, Ginny was still quiet all the time, but now closer to Hermione. In her third year, Ginny had opened up much more, and even spoke in the same room as Harry. People were beginning to notice that pretty quiet girl more. And by her fourth year, she was quite popular.

Ron and Katie had broken up. They had gotten into a fight on how Katie had locked Ron into one of the shops when Ron had wanted to help Harry and Hermione, and how Katie could have cost one of their lives. As a result, Ron and Harry were hanging out much more as they did before.

The death eaters Draco and the others had left behind had managed to escape due to the help of the other death eaters, who had retrieved their bodies. This was quite a set back.

Hermione and Draco were spending a lot of time together now. She felt terrible for being away from everyone for so long. She was back to normal now, but of course the scar would always be there. She wouldn't forget the experience ever. But she wouldn't stop living for it either …

"I love you, Draco," Said Hermione, as they cuddled together after midnight in the Slytherin dungeons.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were spending more time together these days. It seemed as though in the light of the horrible situations, they cherished each other more. They visited Hagrid a couple times a week (when they could sneak out). Hagrid told them how he and Snape had never been close, but how it had still been a tragic loss.

"Ah, Harry, I know ya' didn' like Snape much but yeh know he was good at heart," Hagrid had explained. Harry had of course hated Snape. It had simply been awkward for Harry, not sad. Snape had been a cruel character to him, only a burden in his already difficult life. He had every reason to loathe him. But as Hagrid had said, deep down he was good, somewhere, and it was unfortunate the way he had died, in much pain.

"He died in battle," Hermione said. It was as though she was trying to sound polite.

Ginny knew she could never ever have Draco. It was just one of those hardships in life. But they had become very good friends. She forced him through the torment of hanging with Lavender for her own amusement, as he failed to see anything good about her. He was, though, curious about the situation between her and Harry.

"What happened with you and Harry that day at Hogsmeade?" Draco asked curiously, as he sipped a goblet during dinner.

"Ah …" Lavender froze for words for a moment, as though she didn't want to explain it wrong. "We were getting along fine, I suppose, but then well, the incident."

Ginny laughed out loud. "Give it up. You're just not Harry's type!" Ginny found it all very amusing, and so did Draco. Harry was nice and so he gave the girl a chance but in reality, they would never ever work out.

"Harry should feel honored you know? I could pick any guy in school, and I pick _him_. Bloody hell, _boys_," Lavender looked disappointed in herself almost. She always got her guy.

"Right," Said Draco hastily.

"Your wife has bounced back," Said Lavender, as though she alone had discovered this. "That's good."

"Yeah, it is. We were getting worried," Ginny answered for Draco, in order to avoid one of Draco's remarks. "She's back to normal."

"Yeah and the golden trio is back. It was nice seeing them sort, I dunno, _broken_," Lavender sounded depressed now.

Ginny and Draco looked very puzzled.

"It was good seeing them a little more independent, I suppose. It was interesting seeing you as Harry's best friend," Said Lavender, looking at Draco. "And Ron was with his girlfriend Katie all the time, or sometimes Dean or Seamus. And Hermione was by herself."

"Hmm," Said Ginny.

"Harry and I are still best friends," Said Draco, but Ginny could tell he wasn't totally sure of himself now that the golden trio really was back.

"And there was Cho," Lavender said. "She was an interesting character."

"You know our lives aren't like a game of chess," Said Draco, very sarcastically.

And at that moment, Cho and her two best girlfriends walked by and Cho waved at Draco and Ginny, smiling faintly. Draco and Ginny waved back.

"What happened with her?" Lavender asked bluntly, ignoring Draco's last comment.

"Drifted apart you might say," Draco responded, careful not to tell her too much.

"It must suck watching all of your relationships tear apart, Draco. All of the Slytherins … Hermione for a while … Cho … now Harry is back to hanging with Ron more as Katie broke up with Ron … I hope Ginny doesn't start hanging out with the people in her year …"

Draco was positively offended now. It was no longer fun.

"I'll see you later tonight, I want to talk to you without her," He gestured to Lavender and stalked off.

"Such a hothead," Lavender said airily, not caring she had hurt Draco's feelings.

Draco and Hermione sat in the library together, catching up on some work together. Draco was not talking half as much as Hermione, and always, Hermione noticed something was wrong.

"What is it, Draco?" Asked Hermione, with the look she always gave him.

"It's Harry," Said Draco.

"What about him?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Are we still best friends?" Asked Draco, quietly, he was going red. He never admitted weaknesses, but Harry had been Draco's first real friend other than Hermione. It was so nice being first to someone for once, not second best.

"Ah," Said Hermione, and Draco understood that Hermione understood. "Draco, Harry has not forgotten you. But yeah, Ron and Harry have been best friends since first year, you have to understand that."

There was a dead silence. It was then that Draco understood how much he hated Weasley. It didn't matter whether they ever resolved their differences; he would never ever like him. His personality was awful. Draco often wondered why Hermione or Harry talked to him. Ginny didn't seem to like him much.

Ginny could not help but still like Draco. In fact, it seemed as though now that Draco had established it wasn't going to happen, she liked him even more. The fact that she could not have him gave her the burning desire even more. It tortured her on the inside, though she was grateful for the friendship. She could look at him … And talk to him ….

"Ginny," Said Hermione. "Ginny, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Hermione," Ginny said, coming back to her senses, trying to leave Draco off the mind. "What did you say?"

"Billy told the all the boys that your vagina was so wide he didn't feel anything," Said Hermione, looking as though she did not want to repeat that.

"That git! I didn't sleep with him! I've only ever had oral with anybody, and not even with him! That twit!" Ginny was furious. How dare Billy make up something so horrible like that? She had broken up with him on what seemed to be good terms …

"The whole school knows now, Ginny," Said Hermione quietly. "You're a virgin, though?"

Hermione looked very shocked.

"Yeah, I've never shagged a guy. I know what everyone in schools says. No, I haven't been totally pure … I've gone down on guys and they've gone down on me and you know, but no, never shagged," Explained Ginny. Hermione looked as though she felt terrible for her.

Hermione had told people Ginny was a little slut and had never even known the true details. It made her feel bad. Of course, people at school had good reason to believe what they did …. She went from boyfriend to boyfriend, and she had never stopped those boys from spreading the lies. Hermione firmly believed that before Ginny must have enjoyed it.

Now, she had seemingly grown up as before Ginny had done nothing short but encourage the rumors. Draco told her on Valentine's Day he had seen Seamus with his hand down Ginny's pants, even! She had earned the title, but still it did not make her feel great.

Ginny was venturing around for a new boyfriend now, even after the Billy rumors. It was as though Ginny thought life wasn't worth it if she didn't have a boyfriend. She needed the extra security. Ginny would learn to slow down eventually.

Either way, Hermione had a lot on her mind. There were attacks all over Britain, and muggle torturing was now happening frequently again. The ministry was working as hard as they possibly could these days. Hogwarts seemed to be safe with all the protection Dumbledore had put on it. Apparently, the day Snape died, the death eaters would have had no way to physically enter the castle …

Dumbledore was not at school as much anymore. He seemed to be doing a lot of work for the Order. Dumbledore had not spoken to Harry or Draco or herself lately, and Hermione felt as though he would soon, with all the current events. She thought, at the very least, she would need Harry for something. It was primetime. Hermione was reading of deaths and battles daily now …

"Who's dead?" Ron asked, in a gloomy mood, over breakfast. He had seen the look on Hermione's face.

"Stan Shunpike …. Remember, from the World Cup, and Harry knew him from the Knight Bus. He got caught up in a siege in London," Hermione was very white. Harry and Ron sat next to her in complete silence, it was so frightening, and their world was now.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, suddenly, breaking the intense silence of the murder of Stan. Draco was nowhere in the Great Hall.

"I dunno, probably with Ginny," Said Hermione. She had never minded Ginny being around Draco a lot, but lately, she felt a bit …. Apprehensive. Ginny had proven to be so fast, and she was looking for a new boyfriend. Then again, she knew she could trust Draco. So therefore, she did not condemn their friendship …

Draco and Ginny were in the library, alone in a corner. Draco was helping her with switching spells, something she seemed to be having problems with, and Professor McGonagall was giving her a hard time about it. Draco had never had a problem with switching spells, so he had told her he'd help her.

Once they were done, Ginny didn't want to return to breakfast. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning, let's enjoy it …"

Draco was stressed very much over school and everything going on, so he and Ginny decided to do something fun today. What they could do, Draco did not know as they couldn't even leave the castle unless they had a very specific reason, and 'fun' being the reason was laughable by the eyes of Filch.

And it was Ginny's bright idea, gotten from her twin brothers no doubt, to visit the kitchens in the basement. They would be able to get some delicious food from the house elves and Draco had heard it was quite cozy down there. So Draco agreed. Little did he know the surprise he was going to experience.

As they entered the kitchens, a handful of house elves came to them.

"How may we help you good sir and good madam!" They chanted.

But one house elf stood out, so obvious from the rest. His odd nature stood him out from the others. He would have recognized him a mile away. It gave Malfoy quite a shock; he hadn't seen him in years …

"Dobby!" Draco exclaimed, both shocked and yet very awkwardly. Dobby had nothing but horrible experiences with his family.

"Master Malfoy!" Draco barked. "Young Malfoy is a bad boy … Dobby remembers his old master … Malfoy was a very bad man …."  
Dobby then looked at himself in horror. He began banging his own head against the wall. "Dobby is sorry, sir …."

Ginny was half laughing, but looked half scared. "Dobby, it's ok, you can stop," She said, covering her mouth.

"Err, Dobby, what are you doing here?" Asked Draco. Draco was feeling even odder now.

"Dobby …. Dobby owes no explanation to his old master!" Yelled Dobby.

"It's okay, he's isn't like that anymore, Dobby," Said Ginny, kindly. "He means you no harm. Dobby works in the kitchens now, Draco. Hermione told me. I thought you'd be interested in seeing this."

"Uh, yeah, interesting," Said Draco. "Dumbledore got you a job, eh?"

Dobby nodded but did not look at Malfoy.

"How much does he pay you?" Asked Draco. He had wondered a few times where Dobby had gone after Harry had freed him.

"Now Dobby asks for ten galleons," Said Dobby in a whimper.

"I see you take well to your freedom," Said Draco, chuckling.

And they spent the rest of the morning there eating chocolate éclairs and talking to Dobby. Around noon, a drunken looking house elf, a female, passed by, knocking into the wall.

"Who is that?" Asked Draco, curiously looking at the house elf.

"Oh dear, that be Winky. We keep her here …"

"The late Mr. Crouch's house elf. Ah … I know all about that," Said Draco. "So, she hasn't exactly recovered from that mess, has she?"  
"No, Dobby fears Winky will never be the same," Said Dobby, with a sad look on his face.

Hermione found Ginny and Draco back from the kitchens. They explained about their meeting with Dobby, Winky, and the others house elves.

"I gave up on S.P.E.W as no one supported me," Muttered Hermione, half hoping no one would hear. "I suppose now it would be most appropriate."

"In dark times, yes. House elves were treated like vermin during the first war," Said Draco.

"They still are, Draco! Forced to work in terrible conditions every day with no sick days or pensions or vacations and no pay at all! I can't believe Dumbledore has them here at Hogwarts!" Hermione ranted.

"Yes, but please don't yell at us, Hermione," Said Ginny, politely.

"Sorry …"

"Winky is doing terrible," Said Ginny.

"_Still_?" Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Worse now," Said Draco. "Or so it seems, it can't be any worse, can it, Ginny?"

"Well, yes, it is pretty bad, stumbling around drunk and all she does," Said Ginny weakly.

Hermione was rather down for the remainder for the day, even after a visit to Hagrid's.

Transfiguration was particularly difficult Monday Morning. They were practicing turning sowing machines into small desks, which took a lot of energy and focus. Draco and Hermione, even, had much difficulty. By the end of class, only Hermione had managed it.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor," Said Professor McGonagall, and Draco swore she was smiling as she realized Gryffindor was in the lead for the house cup by nearly seventy points. "The rest of you, practice the spell and be prepared for class on Friday. It is imperative you have them mastered by then."

Hermione and Draco practiced after lunch and Draco finally had it down.

"See, it's not too difficult," Said Hermione.

Even Charms was very hard. They were practicing specific healing charms, and Professor Flitwick was being sterner than ever before.

Hagrid was preparing them for their Care of Magical Creatures final. Draco had already decided to drop the subject next year, but he still wanted to do as well as possible. He secretly hoped to get more O.W.L.s than Hermione.

Astronomy, Draco had always liked. It was barely magic, though. He knew he'd do well in this. Arithmancy he would only pass with Hermione's extreme guidance and support. Potions was unbearable, with or without Snape, but Draco was sure in the long run he would do fine. History of Magic he was obsessively studying his many notes over the course of five years.

Hermione was becoming a bit unbearable as exams drew nearer. She snapped at anyone for the slightest of things, and seemed to be constantly on the edge. Draco tried to stay away from her as she studied all through the day, obsessed with getting perfect marks on her O.W.L.s.

So once again he resorted to Ginny. But when he found her one day, she was certainly not in the best state. She sat in the library, crying. He had never seen Ginny cry like that before, or really at all for that matter …

"Ginny! What happened?" Draco asked, kneeling by her.

"We need to go somewhere else to talk about this," Ginny said.

Ginny took Draco with her to the Astronomy Tower. They proceeded to the top, and on the way passed a harmonic couple. As they reached the top Ginny embraced Draco into a hug and began crying even more.  
"Fucking Billy …" Cried Ginny.

"What did he do?" Draco asked.

"He told everyone in the Great Hall right in front of me that when I give head I scrape my teeth! I never did anything with him! He's evil! And that's not all! He asked out Lavender!"

"Whaa—What?" Draco was completely bewildered by this.

"And she said yes! And now she won't talk to me!" Ginny was so angry. She let it all out to Draco … the only person she felt she could trust. She barely talked to Hermione anymore, it didn't feel right. She had something hidden from her … She loved her husband.

"I never liked her … See how she is?" Draco patted her on the back. He was being very gentle and Ginny liked it …

And what happened next happened so quickly Ginny barely realized it happened. She loved Draco and could not take it … She kissed him. It lasted less than two seconds … But two seconds too long. The couple they saw downstairs had apparently decided to come up here right as Ginny had forced herself onto Draco … And it wasn't just any couple. It was Lavender and Billy …

"Lavender, are you serious? Oh my God …" Chills were going through Hermione's body, it could not be true. Her heartbeat raced …

"Saw it myself, Hermione. Ginny kissed him. I don't know what was going on or what Draco was feeling," Said Lavender. She looked as though she felt sorry for Hermione.

Tears were flooding down Hermione's eyes. "How could he do this to me …" And she began crying uncontrollably and fled up the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione, wait!" Lavender yelled after her, obviously trying to be gentle. "Talk to me! Ginny is just a slut, Billy told me all about it!"

Lavender followed Hermione upstairs and Hermione sat in her bed, crying into her pillow.

"It's okay; she told me she liked Draco a long time ago … I told her to lay off married men. She's a slut," Said Lavender, patting Hermione on the head.

"I thought I could trust her, you know?" Hermione said. "She is, or she _was _my best friend."

"Don't let her get away with, Hermione," Said Lavender encouragingly.

"Ginny, I'm going to find Hermione! Lavender's going to tell. Why the fuck did you kiss me?" Draco was absolutely in a rage. He couldn't remember being so angry in a long time. Why did Ginny try to kiss him! And why, oh why, did Lavender and Billy have to walk in right at that moment …

Draco had not kissed her back. He loved one woman … Hermione. And now, their relationship was in jeopardy because of Ginny. He should have never spent so much time with Ginny knowing the feelings she had.

"Draco, I'm sorry, please …"

"I'm going to find Hermione …"

"No need, I'm here!" It was Hermione, guarded by none other than Lavender and Ron, both looking quite terrified at what Hermione might do. And coincidentally, they were walking right through the Great Hall as students came flooding in for dinner. "So … _so_."

"Hermione, I didn't kiss her back. She tried to kiss me, the kiss lasted two seconds before I pulled her off," Draco said quickly, though honestly.

"True, it didn't last long, I don't think he noticed me there for another second after," Said Lavender.

Hermione heard, but was focusing on Ginny, who was very white and looking at her shoes.

"So, I trust you to be around him, and the first thing you do is rush and try to steal him!"  
"I-I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Oh, really? I'm tired of you Ginny, you dirty little slut. Back off from Draco and just … Just stay out of my life, okay!"

Ginny looked so hurt by Hermione's comments, so shocked, and so enraged, but she finally rebounded.

"Good … I'll take it a step ahead of everyone else and stop feeling sorry for pathetic Granger," Ginny was smirking now.

"Watch it, Ginny!" Barked Ron.

"Oh, me, pathetic? At least I don't chase after older guys _way_ out of my league!" Retorted Hermione. They were getting closer to each other …

"Ha! At least I don't prance around school looking like I just woke up everyday, scaring boys off with your hideousness. And no guy will get near a girl with such a wretched personality like yours, _Granger_. Dunno, but Draco's got terrible taste!" Snapped Ginny back.

Someone screamed enough …. The Whole School was watching now …. Teachers were not in just yet … Not the ones who mattered … Ron or someone told them that was enough … But Ginny pushed Hermione … Hermione punched Ginny and slammed her into the Hufflepuff Table …. Ginny slapped Hermione across the face and pushed her onto the floor … Hermione got up and threw Ginny onto the floor and kicked her violently.

"ENOUGH!" It was Professor McGonagall of all people. "Ms. Weasley, off the floor and to my office, NOW!"

Ginny and Hermione got detention for one month straight every Friday. It looked like the end of their relationship, hopeless for recovery, and most people seemed to cut off Ginny as well. Even her brothers were pretty distant with her these days. And when Harry had heard about what happened, he too chose not to talk to Ginny …

Ginny moved on quickly. Of all people, she began hanging with Cho Chang, who had, as rumor had it anyway, came to her sympathy. Hermione and Draco were so mad at her they did not care much. They wouldn't be trusting Ginny again.

Chapter 15 for you guys. I'm sorry about Ginny. But she may redeem herself, I'll say that much. The next chapter involves the return of a character we saw in Goblet of Fire, that I'm sure you'll be glad to see again. We'll be traveling, and it will be a long one … You'll See.


	16. Voldemort's Mistake

Chapter 16 Voldemort's Mistake

The next few weeks at Hogwarts were most likely some of the worst Draco had had in a very long time. Rumors were traveling faster than normal at Hogwarts, and they involved Ginny and him, and eventually the rumor was that Draco had been sleeping with as they called Ginny, the school slut. As this was not true, this made the situation very difficult for Draco and Hermione. It made Hermione look like a fool; Draco, a very cruel person.

It was beginning to become much warmer as they entered April. Draco was quite grateful, as he was sick of the cold. And on a happy note, students were allowed to venture around the grounds again, but they still had to be back by dusk. Draco and Hermione did not take much care to this rule. They spent a lot of 'alone time' these days (or nights … specifically around midnight) by the lake. It was a good stress reliever.

Draco could not help but miss Ginny. It was as though, somehow, some way, he understood Ginny had just made a mistake. Hell, she was going through enough punishment. But Hermione would murder him if he ever spoke to her again. And if people saw Draco and Ginny associating, they would say he was cheating again …

The only person that hung out with Ginny now was Cho Chang, who seemed to feel sorry for Ginny. But also Cho seemed to be tired of her friends she had hung out with before and after Cho and Harry dated, as if they did not suit her anymore. Cho and Ginny were inseparable. However, Ginny did not look any happier. She looked miserable as ever. Whenever Draco passed her, her eyes filled with tears.

Outside of Hogwarts, it seemed the Ministry was taking more action now. A few battles had already been won. Less people were dying. Of course, it was not a reason to celebrate. The war was not over. And Draco knew it would not be over until Harry made it over. It was a shocking revelation Draco had to keep reminding himself of. It honestly didn't matter if things were going well in the papers or bad, in the end, it would happen one way.

Draco had been thinking a lot about the Draught of Destruction. He wanted to ask a million questions about it to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding Draco, Harry, Hermione and the others. Draco took it upon himself to research it as much as he could.

He found almost nothing at first. As time progressed, he found bits and pieces of the legend. It was never spoken of as a fact. Of course, only limited people knew it truly existed. And most of them were dead. Draco was pretty sure even only Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters knew something about it.

Apparently, the Draught of Destruction was made by Helga Hufflepuff around the time Slytherin had left Hogwarts. It was passed down, ancestor to ancestor, and it had reached the Bones Family. The Bones Family, apparently, must be the Heirs of Hufflepuff. _That Leaves Ravenclaw, which will remain a mystery. _Draco chuckled to himself.

Draco tried to find out how Hufflepuff had conjured such a potion. Most of the text was very vague though, in the legend. Draco wanted to talk to Susan Bones, he felt like she'd know something somehow … Of course, Dumbledore had said the living Bones didn't, but somehow, someway, Draco knew Susan Bones would be of some kind of help.

After some time, Draco had put the books to the side as exams were coming up, and he had literally, no time to do anything but study. It was almost a relief that there was no quidditch anymore. Homework took every moment of their time these days.

One day, during History of Magic, Draco, who had no one really to talk to in that class, began talking to Terry Boot. He had not talked to him really since his mum's funeral, as it had been so awkward. Terry had never been the same since, really.

"Hi, Terry. How have you been?" Asked Draco, as kindly as he could. The sadness from Terry' face was the same as the day of his mother's funeral.

"Well … I've been okay, you know," Whispered Terry to Draco, as Professor Binns was lecturing, and he kept sending sharp looks in their direction. "It's been hard." He said the last few words in an even lower voice. Terry did not look as though he was going to cry at all, but his emotions were clear on his face.

"I'm really sorry it happened, I know I've said it before," Said Draco. Neither of them even cared if Professor Binns saw them talking at this point.

"I know, Draco. I'll live through this. It's not my mum's fault of our bloodline …" He trailed off a bit, and it took a moment for Draco to put the puzzles pieces together.

"Wait, _what_? Tell me about your bloodline," Draco was becoming excited. He hoped he'd be hearing where he thought this was leading to.

"Did you know Rowena Ravenclaw was a prophetess?" Asked Terry. Draco nodded. He had never heard anyone refer to witches as prophetesses, but as seers. "Not a seer, no, Prophetesses …. They are much, much rarer and much more powerful. Ravenclaw made so many prophecies."

"I know of two," Said Draco very quietly. He wasn't even sure Terry had heard him.

"Have you ever heard of the Draught of Destruction?"

"Yes!" Said Draco, much too loudly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy!" Barked Professor Binns.

"Err … sorry, professor," Said Draco. He immediately turned back to Terry. "What do you know about it?"

"There is a lot to it. Can you meet me tonight at midnight in the tallest astronomy tower? We cannot be overheard," Terry was mumbling, and Draco fought to get in every word.

"Can I bring Harry and Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I think you definitely should," Said Terry, nodding.

And the rest of the lesson they pretended to pay attention.

Harry and Draco sat together outside the castle during break as Draco told Harry about what Terry had told him. Harry looked shocked and excited.

"What do you reckon? Terry is the Heir of Ravenclaw?" Harry said.

"No, he can't be … I did a lot of reading. I think I know why Voldemort killed Terry's mother. Or rather, why he had to go through Terry's mother. If it is true, it is quite terrible what happened," Draco said.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Ravenclaw made a prophecy her heir would be a second born. Terry was a first born. So, the only logical explanation is …. His mom was pregnant with a baby that would be the Heir of Ravenclaw. Voldemort killed her and the baby ahead of time," Draco spoke softly. If this was true, it was very horrible.

"Oh my God, Draco. That's … Blimey, so terrible," Harry said. He was in total shock. "Two birds with one stone," Harry then said in nothing but a whisper.

"Yeah, Voldemort is a ruthless murderer, my friend," Said Draco. "So we need to meet Terry tonight, ok? Brief Hermione during your Charms class today."

And the bell rang for the end of break.

Harry mailed Sirius about their meeting that night during lunch. He had been keeping Sirius in much closer correspondence – Lupin as well, but less. Harry wanted Sirius to know what was going on. And besides, it was potentially perfect information for the Order. And Harry had a feeling Dumbledore wanted them to solve the mystery without him.

And Harry sincerely hoped tonight the information they received from Terry would be the step to solving the mystery. He didn't get his hopes too high regardless –Harry had learned to expect disappointment in life. But he knew he'd be learning a lot tonight, and that enough would be pleasing. Still, an added bonus would be appreciated …

It was nearly the end of Divination now. Professor Trelawney was droning on and on about palmistry, and Harry was seriously fighting to stay awake as long as he possibly could. Harry saw Divination as basically pointless these days; there was no way in hell he was going to pass his Divination O.W.L.

Ron was snoring with his head down. Neville was shaking with fear. Lavender and Parvarti Patil looked absolutely enlightened and absolutely interested. Dean and Seamus looked as though they would not mind the bell ringing soon. The only nice thing about Divination was it was only Gryffindor, and not all of them. The three other Gryffindor girls, including Hermione, were not in it.

The bell finally rung as Professor Trelawney was preparing to make another death prediction on Harry. Harry quickly got his things together, but accidentally spilled his ink bottle in a rush. "I'll catch up," Said Harry to Ron, as he fixed his mess. As the class cleared, Professor Trelawney approached him with her hands folded together as though she was going to pray.

She stumbled as she approached him. "Ah, Harry, dear, there's a good boy," She said as the mess cleared. "I see your much worry in you … You fear for the lives of your friends everyday … You worry of the duty so terribly put on you … The fates have told me you are right to worry."

"Thank you," Mumbled Harry. He had really still thought of her as a fraud … Lupin did not die, and there was no proof the danger had been real. Still, the end of his third year, the vision that Wormtail would return to Voldemort had happened …

"I foresaw the death of Severus Snape of course …. I chose to keep it a secret," Professor Trelawney said, as though she spoke of the weather.

"You didn't keep it a secret when you _foresaw _Lupin's death," Said Harry, now enjoying himself.

"Dear, Harry the fates … err … work in interesting ways," Said Professor Trelawney, rather sheepishly. "Do get on now, dear."

Harry left with a grin on his face.

When Hermione had heard about Terry, she had been not as shocked as Harry or Draco. She had said what had happened with Terry had been very odd, and it was not completely surprising that he knew a lot. She was, however, completely shocked that he knew about the Draught of Destruction.

"Does he know that the Bones family actually made it? I mean, really, what does he know?"

"For the sixth time, Hermione, he didn't say. We'll find out," Said Draco irritably over dinner that night.

"Sorry," Said Hermione. "I'm just frustrated with what's going on in the outside world, you know. I want to help. I hope Terry can fill in a puzzle piece here."

"Yeah, I know me too. Oh look, I've got a letter," Said Draco casually. A second year girl had just come over. "From the owlery." And she left.

It was from his mother, and the letter came as a shock.

_Dearest Draco,_

_What I must say to you cannot be said in a letter. I have something urgent to discuss with you. Please meet me tonight, after dinner, in Hogsmeade. Madam Hooch has kindly granted my wish to escort you to The Three Broomsticks. I dear hope you get this during dinner._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Your Mother_

"My mum is meeting me after dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Why, I wonder," Said Draco. "She's never done anything like that before."

Hermione blushed furiously.

"What?" Asked Draco, peculiarly.

"Aw, you'll see when you meet your mum! Got to go to the library!" And she was off.

Madam Hooch was already there when Draco went outside the castle, and she greeted him respectively. "You played well against Mr. Potter, you know," She said, casually, as they walked to Hogsmeade.

"Thanks," Said Draco. He didn't like talking about that match much – bad memories of taunting.

"It was very close. Slytherin still had a chance for the cup didn't they? Of course, circumstances changed …" She trailed off.

"I did my best," Said Draco quietly. "But I have never beaten Harry and never will."  
He probably sounded more depressed than he had intended to.

"Mr. Malfoy, there will always be a better flier."

Madam Hooch was tactless.

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks with Madam Hooch. There were far less customers than the last time he had entered when Snape had died and he had gone to confront Ginny about her avoiding him. He recognized his mum, but only because she was the one person hidden under a cloak so people would not recognize her. He had not managed a clear look at her face.

"I'll be back within an hour," Said Madam Hooch. "Shall go to the Hog's Head I think."

Draco joined his mother at her table.

"Hello, Draco. I have missed you much," Said his mum. "I know my letters have been brief—Dumbledore's orders, but that is why I requested a meeting. We have much to discuss."

And at that point Draco hugged his mum. He missed her too in the time of war. There wasn't a day that had gone by he didn't worry. Their situation was so dangerous. His mum had told Dumbledore everything she knew. If a death eater found her … she would be killed. And the idea haunted him every day.

"My son …" She was crying now. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, mom. I have been worried a lot," Draco said softly.

"After what happened the day Severus died … Ahhh …" She was crying more now. "He was a good friend. Things slipped with Lucius as you know too well but we frequently corresponded."

"I'm sorry, mum," Draco said.

"It's okay, Draco."

For a few minutes they sat and spoke as Draco and his mother drank butterbeer and discussed school happenings and O.W.L.s. But then, more serious issues arose. Draco wondered whether to tell her about Terry.

"Did you know the Boot Family?" Asked Draco, very, very cautiously.

"I went to school with Terry Boot's mother, I did. I did not know her especially well," Said Narcissa. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't say right now, but you will know by tomorrow," Said Draco, not wanting to lie to his mother.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "What is it, Draco?"

"Don't worry mom. It's just Terry … more to him than meets the eye. I'll be talking to him later tonight," Said Draco, quickly. "But what is it _you _wanted to talk to me about?"

Narcissa was a bit taken back. She did not answer immediately; her expression, unreadable. She closed her eyes for a moment and put her hands on her forehead. "Draco …" She finally spoke. "I have potentially spectacular news."

"You and Remus are getting married," Draco said immediately. How obvious would his mum be?

"No … well yes, we are … But that's not _it_," Said Narcissa, sounding very nervous.

"Well, then, what is it … Congratulations, by the way, I suppose," Said Draco awkwardly.

"I'm expecting," Whispered Narcissa.

"Expecting what?"

Hermione had known for a week now that Narcissa was pregnant. Narcissa had sent her a letter. She was to meet Draco personally. And also that she and Remus were to be married. That was the obvious part. She knew Draco would take it to a shock that his mom was going to be having a baby.

She wondered how Draco would take it. It would be hard for him, accepting this new family into his life. And being Draco, he'd be way too – _sensitive_ about it. Hermione worried a lot about this. She knew Draco still missed his father. She heard him in his sleep, muttering his father's name. And he had horrible nightmares.

He always refused to speak of his dreams, but Hermione knew they were not pleasant. He would sweat terribly and shake and wake up in the middle of night and startle her. Often, he did not return to sleep. Hermione knew many of these dreams were of his father.

It was though a part of him died. Hermione only partially understood. His father … Had been his father. He had loved him, even if he was a terrible man. And now, his father was in a jail cell, and would be for life after using Unforgivable Curses. It was terrible for him. No one would want to imagine their parents in pain.

Hermione knew Draco liked Remus … As a friend, as a mentor, as an uncle-like person … But as a father, never. Draco would hate Remus for it, she knew it. It was the part that bothered her the most. But she tried to keep positive thoughts in her head. _Perhaps he'll take to it well … Sure, in another world._

Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of Draco's reaction. She would not want to be there herself to see it. But Draco would have to come to some kind of understanding, wouldn't he? He wouldn't be seeing much of Lucius, and Remus was going to be around a lot more … It was interesting.

To the outside world, the topic of Lucius was forbidden. Draco claimed he had no father. But he had talked briefly about it to Hermione … It didn't matter what Draco had said. It didn't matter if Draco said he loathed his father. It didn't matter if Draco pretended he knew nothing of Lucius. It didn't matter if Draco hid the truth. Draco had a hard time dealing with emotions like that, so he simply hid them. But the truth was there, and only Hermione knew. And perhaps Harry had inkling about it. He loved his father … Because he was his father. And nothing could ever change the fact … No one could change unconditional love.

Hermione put the thoughts out of her head as someone tapped her on her shoulder. Hermione gasped in surprise and turned around.

"Hermione, please, can we talk?" Ginny looked absolutely frightened, yet brave at the same time.

"Ginny, get away from me!" Said Hermione, but without the proper energy. The truth was she missed Ginny very much so. She hated what Ginny had _done_, but she had come to understand it had been a mistake, and that she didn't hate _Ginny_ … Besides, she had already taken out much of her anger when she and Ginny had gotten into the brawl.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry … for everything," Ginny said, looking at her directly in the eye, looking absolutely sincere.

"Sure you are," Said Hermione, sounding quite sarcastic.

"I know what I did was wrong," Said Ginny, quite patiently.

"_Amazing_," Said Hermione, not even looking at Ginny now. "Is that all?"

"Well, I'd like you to forgive me," Said Ginny, quietly.

"Ah, I see. You think you can just say sorry and it is all over, right? We're not seven-years-old, Ginny, even if _you _act it!" Hermione raged at her.

Ginny didn't say anything, but simply walked away.

Draco walked inside the castle once again, extremely pale. He couldn't believe what was going on. His own mother was three months pregnant with a baby that belonged to Lupin. She was delighted as ever about it. And their marriage would be in June. She had simply had dropped it all on him.

How had she expected him to take it? Had she expected him to become giddy? Granted, before he liked the idea of them getting married, but the reality of the situation …. Well, it perhaps had not dawned on him. And a baby … Lucius had always said he wanted no more children … Narcissa had always wanted a girl …

Lucius was stuck in prison for life … Would Remus be his 'new' father? Would they all be a brand new, happy family? Would Draco be expected to embrace such an idea? Draco really didn't think he'd be able to handle such a thing; it had never been a lifestyle for him. And another baby …

In such times, it would be so dangerous. The mark on their heads would cause a sheltered and hidden life. The baby would have to be hidden until the terrible times ended. But who knows when it would happen … It could be tonight … Or it could be never …

Would Remus try to replace Lucius? Would he want him to call him 'father'? How would it all work out? Everything was moving and changing so fast; and Draco hated it …

"Draco," Spoke a voice, suddenly. Draco turned around. Of all people, it was none other than Celeste. "You all right?"

Celeste looked like someone who had grown a lot in a small space of time; she was taller, she had more of a figure now, and her face seemed much more developed now. Celeste had a graceful look upon her, though she looked very sad.

"A lot on my mind, Celeste," Draco said patiently, hoping to send her off.

"Same here. With my father and all," Her final tone sounded very grave. Draco had completely forgotten. Celeste had never known about her father being a death eater before the siege when Snape died. He had never spoken to her or Blaze about it … And Celeste seemed less social now that he thought about it …

"Oh … I'm sorry about him," Said Draco, very awkwardly.

"I didn't know he was a Death Eater," Celeste said in a whisper.

"I know," Said Draco.

"I haven't seen him since the siege. The Death Eaters took him and he never came back to us. But now everyone knows my father for what he is. He's not a good man, is he?" Celeste wasn't really asking this question necessarily.

"He was a Death Eater a long time," Draco said, even though it wasn't an answer.

Celeste nodded.

"I miss my dad," And she was crying now. "People hate Blaze and me now, they won't talk to us!"

"Celeste …"

"He never showed it. He always was a good father. Why, _why_, is he a Death Eater?" Begged Celeste.

To this Draco had little to console her with.

"I'm sorry," Draco said again; that's all he could tell her.

"Me too," Said Celeste, and at that point, she left.

"Where is Draco?" Exclaimed Harry. It was after eleven at night. Draco had not returned to them, though Madam Hooch said he was definitely back in the castle.

"I don't know, but we're to meet Terry in under an hour!" Hermione barely sounded worried though. "But, really, Draco's probably just … just being _Draco_ right now. Probably has to be alone."

"Ah. But I'm pretty sure he'll be there tonight, aren't you?" Harry said.

"Yes. He won't miss this. Ginny tried to talk to me," Said Hermione, changing subjects.

"How did it go?"

"Not well."

"As expected."

"Yeah, I guess … I'm not ready to bring her back into my life," Hermione said finally.

At that moment, Fred and George came into the common room, not realizing Harry and Hermione were sitting alone by the fireplace in the empty common room.

"We're really close, we are!" Fred said.

"Nearly there, yes, just make that bargain with the Madam …"

"Plenty of gold to keep her happy," Said George brightly, and they then noticed Harry and Hermione listening in.

"Oh, hullo, Harry … Hermione," Fred gave a wink at Harry.

"What were you lot talking about?" Hermione asked, very, very sharply.

"Don't worry … But I'm sure you'll know soon enough! Harry does!"

And Hermione shot Harry a very suspicious glance.

Draco had sat in the Prefect's Bathroom, soaking, for hours in thought. He realized it was past eleven now, and he _would_ have to get going soon. But it took every ounce of energy it seemed, for him to breathe properly, much less get out of the bath. It was an escape.

"_Boys_," Spoke a voice, and Draco shuddered and shrieked loudly. Then the voice laughed very loudly. A ghostly form appeared a few feet in front of him – Moaning Myrtle.

"Moaning Myrtle! What are you doing?" Draco shrieked.

"I've been watching you, sitting here, feel sorry for yourself," Said Moaning Myrtle, smiling. "It's been quite funny. _Oh how can this be happening? Oh I hate my life … _I've lost my breath laughing at you!"

Myrtle looked absolutely giddy.

"You don't have any breath to lose," Draco was smirking now.

Myrtle was so sensitive she began sobbing. "Oh, _boys_, so insensitive! Just because I'm not alive doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

And Myrtle began ranting on and on.

"I think I can go now," Draco pulled a towel over himself and forced Myrtle to not look as he got dressed.

Hermione and Harry, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, headed to the Astronomy tower, a quarter to midnight.

"Draco better be there," Hermione whispered.

"He will," Harry said. "He wouldn't miss this."

"This way, now," Said Hermione, and they ran up to the very top of the Astronomy Tower.

Terry was there.

"You're here. But where is Draco?" Terry asked.

"I'm here," And emerging from the shadows was Draco. He looked stern almost.

"Voldemort killed my mother because of the charmed placed by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff made the Draught of Destruction and it was passed down generation by generation. But before they did, the three founders, as at this point Slytherin had left; put a charm on it that if the original Draught of Destruction was ever destroyed, the three heirs would be able to create one under very specific circumstances. My mother was pregnant," Terry said immediately. He continued. "The second born would always be the heir, but what Voldemort didn't know was that _I _was the heir, _I _was the second born. My mother had had a child in her years she had spent in France, but she gave it away as she was young. So I am the Heir of Ravenclaw."

"I'm willing to bet Susan Bones is the Heir of Hufflepuff, am I right?" Harry said.

"Right you are, Harry," It was Susan Bones, who had just appeared out of the shadows. "And if we are to make the Draught of Destruction ourselves, we have very little time."

"What do you have to do?" Hermione asked.

"We must retrieve the instructions written by Hufflepuff herself in the cave of Hufflepuff in Wales, though very little know where this is, or even that it exists. Only the three of us together can get it. Then we must find the base to the draught, which is in the Bones vault at Gringotts," Susan told them. "Terry and I have worked together and put our info together,"

"Do you know where the cave is?" Draco asked her.

"I have an idea. If we are to find it, we must go now," Said Susan.

"Now, right now?" Said Hermione, who looked apprehensive. "Are Draco and I going as well?"

"Yes, how could we without you both?" It was Terry who spoke. "With your wits and all."  
Hermione blushed.

"How will we travel all the way to _Wales_?" Draco asked in a rather rude way.

"Brooms, of course!" Said Susan, as if this was the most obvious thing.

"I have a bad feeling about this …" Said Draco.

"We've got to try, don't we?" Interjected Harry.

"But we'll be gone so long! They'll think we've gone missing," Hermione said, sounding quite worried and even more apprehensive.

"A price to pay, then. I daresay Dumbledore will have it figured it out, though," Terry said, thoughtfully.

"Let's get our brooms then," Said Harry.

Chapter 16 for you. So, I finally made some room for Fred and George again … Moaning Myrtle, that was fun … And now, the true adventure starts. Will they be able to make the Draught of Destruction to fight Voldemort?


	17. Stolen Goods and Redemption

Chapter 17 Stolen Goods and Redemption

The situation turned out to be very, very difficult. Terry and Susan proceeded to steal school brooms while Harry and Draco retrieved their own. As they were closer to Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin Dungeons than Terry, Susan and Hermione would be with stealing brooms, they gave the Invisibility Cloak to them.

"Meet back in thirty minutes … Same place," Draco said one final time. "Be careful."

"We should be telling you that! You and Harry are in much more risk!" Hermione said, in a panicked voice.

"Yes, well, we _are _Potter and Malfoy, are we not?" Draco had responded in his usual arrogant tone.

And so, Draco and Harry had proceeded very careful, yet very fast, firstly, to the Slytherin Dungeons, as it would be farthest, and therefore hardest. It wasn't so bad, as Filch and Mrs. Norris didn't seem to be in the area, however at one point, Harry had definitely seen someone' shadow, reflected from behind them, and let out a small shriek.

"Who was that?" Harry gasped.

"Scared of your own shadow, now, Potter?" Draco had chuckled. "Now be quiet, you'll get us caught."

"I just saw someone … I swear … They were behind us … I saw their shadow!" Harry said.

"Well, whatever, they're not here anymore," Draco sounded like he really couldn't care less. "Come on."

But Harry did not move immediately. He took his lantern and swished it behind him. There was nobody there. At least, not anymore ….

"Let's get out of here," Said Harry, who now sounded very frightened.

"It's not as if that's what I've been trying to get _you _to do," Draco said, sounding very sarcastic.

They proceeded down two more corridors, and Harry kept his eyes open, but saw nobody. Harry was beginning to relax now. Perhaps he had just imagined something. He was very nervous, after all. He never traveled around school after hours without his dad's cloak …

"_Sanctuary_," Whispered Draco. They had approached the Slytherin Dungeons. They entered very, very, quietly. "Put your hood up."

There were just a couple of students around, not much. After it all, it was very late. Draco and Harry quickly went to Draco's dormitory.

Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping already, so Draco, without making noise at all miraculously, grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and hurried out with Harry. They were out of the Slytherin Dungeon very quickly.

"Gryffindor Tower now," Said Draco.

With the advantage of the Invisibility Cloak, Hermione, Terry, and Susan had quite an easy time heading out to the Quidditch Pitch. They moved as fast as they could, though it was difficult with three of them under the cloak, and unlike Hermione, Terry and Susan did not have practice.

As they approached the castle doors, they heard Mrs. Norris come by, eyeing them suspiciously as she did to all students. Or at least it looked like she was … Hermione wondered once again for the umpteenth time if Mrs. Norris could see through invisibility cloaks. Hermione motioned them to walk faster … Filch was probably near.

"_Alohomora_!" Muttered Hermione so low once they approached the locked castle doors. The doors unlocked themselves and the three of them quickly left.

"Once we get to the brooms, we can easily fly up to Astronomy Tower," Said Terry.

"Well, yes, that's my plan," Said Hermione. The three of them were much more relaxed as they had escaped the castle. "Quickly and carefully, now."

But really, they were scrambling towards the quidditch pitch now. There was no one out here to catch them. Once on the quidditch pitch, the three of them threw off the cloak and scrambled towards the broomstick shed. "_Alohomora_!" It was Terry this time. Quickly opening the shed, Terry grabbed three school brooms for each of them.

"Are you ready?" Asked Terry, but he did not sound afraid, he almost smiled even. The excitement must have gotten to him.

"Come on," Said Hermione and they left the shed. Hermione ran to get Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She looked where she had left it. She looked everywhere around it …. It was gone. "Harry's cloak! Someone's stolen it!"

"Wha-What? We're the only ones out here! Have we been followed?" Susan sounded much panicked.

"Harry will never forgive me," Hermione was absolutely upset about this. The cloak had been the one thing Harry had inherited from his father, and it had been taken away from him. It was her fault. Why had she left it? Someone had followed them …

"Someone has followed us. We have to go," Terry said firmly.

"No, his cloak …"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but if we stay, we'll be caught. I'm upset about the cloak too," Susan said, very gently.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" Hermione spoke very firmly. Hermione waited. Nothing happened, as she had expected.

"Come on, Hermione," Terry said quietly.

Hermione nodded but said nothing. She was so ashamed in herself. She would die when she saw the look on Harry's face. It was so terrible …

Hermione mounted her broom along with Susan and Terry. They nodded at each other and flew into the air. Hermione went right for the Astronomy Tower, and she could tell Harry and Draco had not yet arrived. In a way she was relieved, but she would face Harry in minutes. She had been trusted with one of his most prized possessions and she had let him down …

But who? Who had stolen the cloak? Hermione was anxious to find out. She would make sure who had done such a crime would be punished severely. Hermione vowed to discover who would do such a thing. It was the only thing Harry had of his father …. She would not be able to face him.

A tear fell down her cheek. The cloak had meant almost as much to Hermione as it had to Harry. It hurt her so much. The simple thought of Harry's devastated face was already tearing her up inside. Hermione approached the tower and slowed down.

Harry and Draco had safely gotten from Gryffindor Tower and were moving fast towards the Astronomy Tower to quickly avoid being caught. They were on the way, Harry couldn't believe it. They might actually be moving towards defeating Voldemort. Would this truly be the breakthrough? Would an end to the eternal misery finally end? Only time would tell.

Harry froze. He had just heard Mrs. Norris. "Draco, it's …"

"Shut up," He whispered back. He grabbed Harry's arm and they hid behind a gargoyle. "Now, pray."

But Harry was in such a nervous state there was no time for even the simplest religious practice.

"What have you found?" It was the hoarse voice of Filch, obsessively stalking around school looking for students. "Where have they gone to? We'll find 'em."

Harry was shaking and actually found himself holding Draco. Draco didn't resist it. But Harry felt comfort in Draco. He didn't understand it. He didn't honestly feel safe with anyone else. And there were only three people Harry felt he would honestly willingly give his life for. And Draco was one of them. And Harry knew Draco would do the same for him. And Harry simply felt …. Secure.

It surely wasn't anything sexual; it was simply affection. To an outside eye it would look wrong, but Harry understood. And Harry knew Draco understood to. It didn't matter if anyone else did.

"I think he's gone, Harry," Draco whispered. "We need to get the hell out of here."

Harry got himself together rand this time he lead the way. He remembered a shortcut he had taken with Ron at one point. They would be near the Astronomy Tower in no time.

"Harry, are you sure you're know what you're doing?" Draco hissed at him.

"Yes, I've taken this route before."

"Don't get us caught, Potter," Draco hissed again.

"Stop it, you're beginning to sound like _Draco Malfoy_," And Harry chuckled to himself.

"Very funny."

Harry made a sharp turn and they were down the hall from the tower. "See … We're nearly there," Harry said, sounding relieved himself regardless.

They carefully proceeded up the stairs and as they climbed to the top they realized that Hermione and the others were already waiting for them. They approached them. But they were not smiling. They all looked very pale, and Hermione looked absolutely grave. Something had gone terribly wrong …

"What is it?" Harry asked sharply, hoping for a fast response. The tenseness of the situation made him nervous.

"Harry …" Hermione broke off terribly and then hugged Harry. She did not let go immediately.

"Hermione? What happened?" Harry was very worried now. He looked over at Draco, who as well looked worried. But Draco did not speak.

"I was so stupid … It's … Oh, Harry … _Your cloak_, Harry. Someone stole it as we went into the broom shed. We don't know who, Harry. It's my entire fault. I'm so, so sorry," Hermione said.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes in disbelief. He really didn't want to believe what she was saying. Harry had received the cloak from Dumbledore in his very first year at Hogwarts. It was the only thing Harry had from his father and now it was gone. It had been stolen. A terrible feeling went through Harry's body as the reality sunk in. Would he ever see the cloak again?

"Hermione …" But Harry honestly could not form words at the moment. But he couldn't let it affect what they had to do. "We have to go," Harry finally spoke quietly.

"Harry, I'll stay behind and try to find who took it –" Hermione began, but Harry broke her off.

"They stole my cloak. They're probably invisible. It's no use," Harry sounded more depressed than he intended to, but it was hard. "We have got to go. Susan, lead the way."

"But Harry –"

"Forget it."

Hermione remained quiet, realizing Harry's refusal to continue on the subject.

"We'll be flying for a bit," Said Susan, uncomfortably.

Hermione was actually a bit scared. Susan was leading the way, and she trusted her, but they had been flying a long time. It must have been over two and a half hours now. Draco and Harry looked as though they were having the time of their lives, but Hermione had never particularly loved flying the way they did.

Finally, Susan spoke. "I think we need to descend now. We're near the cave."

They began descending. She guessed they were in Wales now. It was all quite interesting. As she got closer, Hermione realized they were descending on a village right by the sea. They were on a sandy beach, and the waves gently hit shore. There was a lighthouse near. Hermione looked around. And above her, on a hill top, was a large, spooky looking cave. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes …." Susan was surveying the surroundings. There was no one much around. But still, the cloak would be _so _useful. Hermione tried not to think about it too much. "This is where Helga Hufflepuff grew up."

"And the Draught of Destruction is inside the cave," Draco said quietly.

"Right," Terry said.

"How dangerous do you think it will be?" Harry asked.

No one said anything to this. Hermione was sure even Susan did not know.

"Well, let's go, then. No use waiting around," Draco said, and he actually did not look in the least scared. Draco actually looked ambitious and ready. It was the thing Hermione loved about Draco.

Draco led the way. It wasn't as if Susan needed to. They all could see the cave. The village looked completely deserted as they entered it. There seemed to be traces of civilization, but everything seemed so old that Hermione guessed it had been deserted a long time ago.

"It is unplottable to muggles now, and most do not know of its existence," Susan said. "And even if they did, it's no real use to them if they're not a heir."

They arrived at the hilltop. Chills ran through Hermione. Hell, she had not felt this scared in longer than she could remember. Most of the time she had some type of idea what was going on, but this time, it was all a mystery. Draco and Harry entered the cave together and the rest trailed behind. Hermione was last to enter.

It was so dark Hermione could not even make out the walls.

"_Lumos_!" They all said quietly. Hermione looked around. The cave walls were a greenish color that glowed magnificently. The cave was very wide and she looked up and the top was also very high. She stayed right next to Terry, she was frightened. In a moment, she could be dead. But she heard no movement of anything besides the five of them.

"Hmm, this place is huge," Draco said. He still had no sense of fear in his voice.

"Yes, it will take a while," Neither did Harry. _They really must have been separated at birth_, Hermione thought to herself. _Well, no._ Hermione actually chuckled to herself for a quick moment before snapping back into reality.

And suddenly, Hermione heard the cry of some type of terrible animal, and actual fell in fright. But she quickly got up. She heard Susan scream,

"It's a manticore!" Bellowed Terry.

Hermione heard spells going off … She looked over and saw it. It had the head of a horrible looking man, a body of a lion, and the tale of a vicious lion. It did not speak at all. It jumped at Hermione, who jumped over just in time.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione tried. It seemed to affect the manticore a bit, but it still stood up. Hermione thought quickly. "_Impedimenta_!"

The manticore froze and Hermione ran over to Draco.

"_Incendio_!" Screamed Terry and the manticore was on fire. Draco shot a stunning spell at it.

And then something absolutely impossible happened. A knife appeared in mid air and struck the manticore in the chest. Hermione screamed louder than ever. The knife continued to strike it over and over, and Harry actually managed to stun it even if shock.

And suddenly, the thief of the Invisibility Cloak was found. They threw the cloak off themselves. It had been them who had stabbed the manticore. And when Hermione saw who it was, she nearly fainted in surprise. How someone could be so ….

"G-Ginny!" Hermione was in such shock it was not funny at all. "It's you …"

"I took the cloak. I followed you guys. I knew you'd need help. I couldn't let you guys die out here," Said Ginny, who was not looking at them.

"Ginny," It was Draco who spoke now. "Thank you."

No one said anything. They were all so shocked. But Hermione knew she had to say something. "Ginny … I …. I forgive you …. For everything."

"Oh, Hermione!" And Ginny threw herself around Hermione, and even in the oddest of circumstances, they erupted into hysterical tears for a few moments. "It was so wrong what I did …"

"Ginny, it was a mistake. It's fine. We've missed you!" Hermione said.

After Ginny's appearance with Harry's cloak, Draco had continued to guide them. The fact that Ginny had gone so far as to save their lives and follow them and interfere so much proved that she deserved their forgiveness, which they gave. And they felt better now anyway. But still, they had to find those instructions …

And then it crept up to him. And Draco jumped back, staying cool, but having to think very fast. A three-headed snake was going for him … A **Runespoor. Draco quickly thought of an excellent idea. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" And the snake's body became completely still and stiff.**

**"Quick thinking, Draco, not bad," It was Harry. "We almost had to save your life."**

**"Funny, Harry," Draco said. They continued slower than usual. And they kept walking … And walking …. And it seemed they must be near the end now.**

**And then Draco could see it. Far away, a glowing squared box surrounding a very tiny black book. "That's it!" He said excitedly.**

**But then a huge mountain troll, who seemed to be resting before jumped in front on them. Draco panicked, the shock overtaking him a bit much this time. Luckily, Hermione was there, and put a quick Confundus Charm on the troll, which made it confused.**

**"On three, everyone do a stunning spell!" Screamed Harry and they ended up doing it on two anyway.**

**The troll still didn't go down. "Again!" Screamed Harry, as it advanced on Draco, who now was on the ground, backing against the wall. "Hurry!"**

**"_Impedimenta_!" Screamed Draco; and it slowed down a bit.**

**The rest of them shot stunning spells and the troll fell to the floor, very near Draco.**

**"I thought I was a goner for sure," Draco said. He was very relieved indeed. "Hermione, amazing. All of you."**

**Draco then took the opportunity and kissed Hermione. They could have died too many times to count now. Even in the circumstances, Draco made it very passionate. He put his hand gently on Hermione's cheek and soothed her back as he continued to kiss her. Finally, he released himself. "I love you," He said.**

**"I love you, too, Draco."**

**"Come on, it's there!" Said Terry, and this time, they all ran towards the glowing green light. They reached it, and they all surrounded it and looked at it closely. The little black book was sitting there, surrounded by the light. Draco tried to touch it and his hands got pushed away.**

**"Only heirs, Draco. And I think you all need to be touching it at the same time if you want this to work," Hermione said. They nodded at her.**

**"On the count of three, Susan, Terry," Said Harry looking at them directly in the eye. The three of them looked at each other and had some sort of weird connection which Draco, Hermione, and Ginny had nothing to do with. They just watched.**

**"One … Two … _Three_," And they all put their hands on the light together, and the light disappeared. The three of them fell directly on top of the book.**

**"How graceful," Said Draco sarcastically, thinking of all the portkey incidents and glad for once he had nothing to do with it.**

**"Get the book," Ginny said. They got up and grabbed it.**

**"So this is it," Susan said, who looked absolutely fascinated. She opened it and what revealed was pages and pages of written instructions that looked very complicated. "Wow …"**

**"Part one accomplished. That wasn't too terrible," Said Ginny. They all laughed.**

**"Of course, you acted like some type of spy," Said Draco, smirking.**

**"Yes, well, I was good wasn't I? And Harry, sorry about the cloak. But I couldn't reveal myself before," Ginny said. It was a happy moment for them all.**

**"I'm just glad I have it back," Said Harry.**

**"For sure. For a while I thought we'd never see it again," Said Hermione, but she sounded positively happy now. "Now we can head for Diagon Alley."**

**Chapter Seventeen! I know it is a bit short, but hey. So Ginny redeemed herself. My great-grand mother recently passed away and a lot has been going on in my family. It's been hard. So sorry it is taking long to update. I have a viewing to go to later on today and Tuesday the funeral. Please keep her, Juanita Adorno, in your prayers. **

**Please check out Boys on the Radio, my new fan fic. Thanks for the new reviews by the way,**


	18. Intervention

Chapter 18 Intervention

Harry and Draco once again led the way outside of the cave, their only source of light coming from the six ignited wands they held in their hands. None of them spoke much except Hermione and Ginny, who spoke animatedly. They seemed to be laughing and crying at the same time. Girls were strange in that fashion.

Draco, though joyful they had the book, was cautious on their exit. It was in his nature to act that way. While the others remained happy and vulnerable, he kept his guard up. Harry stood by his side, though Draco knew Harry was only following his lead. Draco had a better sense of direction.

"Why did you lot come here? What's that book for?" Ginny asked, sounding very curious.

"Uh …" Harry began.

"Hermione will explain," Draco said, sounding quite amused. That very night had been so complicated with or without Ginny he certainly did not want to be the one having to explain.

Hermione and Ginny returned to their animated conversation.

"What a long night it has been," Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Draco said. While they were still in the cave, he preferred not to speak much. He wanted to remain as cautious as possible.

Draco knew they were nearly there. The cave had been quite big, and they had been seeking the exit for some time now, but regardless of their worries, Draco had remembered the area quite well. The hardest part of their little adventure was over …

And Draco saw the light outside of the cave, finally. "We're there," Draco said, his spirits lifted quite significantly at this point.

"I thought we were lost for a bit, you know," Ginny said.

"Yes, well, you were wrong," Draco said, smirking.

The six of them exited the cave with joyous expressions. It was dawn. The sudden change to natural light hurt the eyes for a moment as they adjusted. It was actually quite nice, watching the sun rise, at the end of a successful adventure …

Though they would have to descend to get to the beach, Draco could see the waves crashing onto shore, a bit harder now. But it somehow looked a bit graceful. The scenery was different now. Very much deserted still, obviously, but more … _natural_, if anything. The ruined village they ignored as they proceeded down to the beach.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Harry said, grinning broadly.

"What might that be, Harry?" Ginny asked, cheerfully.

"May Day!" Harry exclaimed, and they all laughed happily. Draco himself had completely forgotten that it was the first of May already. And even in those circumstances, Draco thought about how their O.W.L. examination was only a few short weeks away.

"I wanted to tell you something," Draco said, sounding a bit grave. "I talked to Celeste."

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding a bit grave.

"How upset was she?" Harry obviously knew where Draco was taking it.

"Very upset. She hasn't seen her dad since we last saw him. She had no idea of his Death Eater activity, you know. Now he's in the hiding and all, and she hates it. She feels terrible. And you know I'm not the best at consoling or anything … I didn't make it better," Draco said.

"She's going through a lot," Hermione said.

"Yeah, she's not like her sister Blaze at all. I've talked to her a few times. She's outgoing and kind," Ginny said. "You know, she doesn't go through this kind of thing. It was a terrible shock. The poor girl doesn't know when she'll see her father again, and if she does, would it be behind a jail cell?"

Ginny had summed it all up quite well. Draco certainly knew what it was like thinking about having a parent in a jail cell … It was not pleasant. It was not fair at all, Celeste, a girl of twelve, losing her father at such a young age. Many people at school were cruel to her now, thinking she came from some rotten Death Eater family. Of course this was not true.

Celeste's father had been the sole Death Eater. His wife never knew, his children never knew, his parents or relatives did not know. The rest of his family had been quite normal. But Zabini's burning love for the dark arts had taken the better of him years ago, and now landed him in a big mess.

They arrived at the beach. The waves crashed onto shore, and Draco actually stopped just to admire the beauty of it. "I hope to never come back here," Draco said, smiling.

And then it came. A terrible, cold laugh. Alertly, Draco immediately turned around and saw the face of someone he had wished to never see again. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of them, holding her wand, pointed directly at Susan, who held the book of instructions.

"Fancy seeing you here, Harry Potter," Bellatrix spoke. "Ah, Draco … The traitor."

"How did you find us?" Draco demanded.

"The Dark Lord is no fool, Draco. He found his mistake in eliminating the wrong person soon after it was committed. Realizing his mistake, he knew the Heirs were at Hogwarts. Knowing the threat, we've had guard here for a long time, _waiting _for your arrival," She spoke as though Voldemort was a genius.

"We're not giving you the book no matter what!" Susan said, sounding braver than she had all night.

Bellatrix let out a mirthless laugh.

"I had the pleasure in watching your family die. Maybe I'll allow you to see them again!" She spoke in a dark, terrible tone, and pointed her wand directly at a now fearful looking Susan.

"_Avada_—"

"NOO! _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Screamed Terry right at Bellatrix, who blocked it, however, Terry had successfully stopped the Killing Curse.

"Run!" Harry said. Harry and Draco led the rear this time. Bellatrix sent spell after spell, missing every time, to their immense luck.

"You can only run so far!" Bellatrix did not sound upset. And in a moment, Draco understood why.

Five Death Eaters faced as they attempted to run up the hill. Draco recognized them all. But the only one he had faced in battle before was Zabini, standing tall, and looking evilly at them. Draco froze in terror. How would they escape?

"Hand over the book, Bones," Zabini demanded.

"You're surrounded," Said another Death Eater.

"No. Never."

"Hand it over, and you live," Zabini said.

Draco sent a stunning spell at Zabini, which missed by less than an inch, putting them in battle.

The six of them began battling the Death Eater, but within minutes Terry was already unconscious on the ground, bleeding badly, though not fatally. Susan was now crawling on the floor, barely able stay conscious, though never letting go of the book. Ginny now faced two Death Eaters on her own …

_Ginny_, Draco thought, as he blocked the Cruciatus Curse hitting Susan. _She has the cloak._

"_Accio book_!" Bellowed Draco. The book flew out of Susan's hand into Draco's. "Ginny, get over here!"

Draco took a glance at Harry and Hermione, who were now facing along with two Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange as well. Ginny, dodging spells by the two she faced, went to Draco.

Draco whispered to her while sending stunning spells at Zabini and the others. "Take the book, hide under the cloak, and run!"

Ginny did as she was told, forcing the Death Eaters to head for her, putting them in a rather vulnerable state.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry hit one of the Death Eaters just in time. Five stood, and they all sprung towards Ginny, or where they thought she was. "_Impedimenta_! Run, Ginny, run!"

And now they could no longer hear Ginny's footsteps near.

Hermione, who was had a bleeding lip, and what seemed like a terribly twisted leg, shot another Death Eater down. Four remained, and they were four against four without Ginny. They still were tied fairly, which Draco was grateful for. Spells continued to shoot back and forth. The Death Eaters were very good at blocking, much better than any of them were unfortunately.

And Draco was hit by Zabini … As if ten stones had hit him at once, Draco fell. He was still conscious, but only just. He felt as the whole world was shaking. He thought of Hermione and Harry and the others. He had to get back up, he had to help them. Distantly, he heard screams and battle. But he could not fall asleep …. He had to get up … ._Don't sleep_.

Ah, Sleep. That was exactly what Draco wanted to do.

And now, only Zabini stood. Harry and Hermione only remained standing. A fierce battle; and they had lost Draco already, unconscious on the ground. Hermione kept reassuring herself it was not fatal. She was still worried as ever. And where had Ginny run off to?

Harry aimed his wand at Zabini and so did Hermione. He looked fierce and sinister. It was disturbing, watching the father of Blaze and Zabini, as a murder. Granted, Hermione had never been friends with Blaze but still. How could such a terrible man raise such good people? It was sickening.

And Hermione thought of the unconscious Terry, and Hannah, barely staying conscious. And Draco, dear Draco, who would have fought to the death for them. He had struggled to stay awake for them. How would they get through it all? Hermione refused to think about it?

"_STUPEFY_!" Screamed Hermione, but Zabini blocked it.

"Foolish girl," Zabini muttered.

And Hermione had an idea.

"Why are you a Death Eater, Zabini? Do you know the heartache you cause to Celeste?" Hermione said, almost gently.

He did not speak immediately.

"Do not speak to me of things you do not understand!" He screamed in rage.

"You don't understand. Your daughters weep for you and you repay them by being a murderer," Harry hissed at him.

Zabini eyed Harry closely and terribly. It didn't matter though. Hermione took her chances.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" And Zabini completely stiffened, and his arms and legs snapped together, and hit the ground very hard, completely stiff, only his eyes moving.

"Draco!" Hermione said, and she ran over to his body. It was worse than she expected. She couldn't believe her eyes. Blood was seeping down his forehead, and he was completely unconscious. A terrible chill went through her body, as she quickly felt a pulse. _He's going to be okay._

"Hermione!" It was Ginny. "Harry, go to the others!"

"But Draco …!" Harry began, but he was cut off.

"Go!" It was Hermione this time. She was so panicked and confused she had yelled, though she had not intended to. Harry made no protest and went to help Susan and Terry.

Hermione took off her cloak. She began ripping it in halves and wrapping Draco's wounds in it. She still had a shirt inside and shorts. She was cold, but she did not care. She only cared for Draco. She quickly did a few quick spells.

"Draco, my love …" Hermione said softly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Ginny watched quietly, and Hermione could tell she looked very grave. "Hang in there."

And then Terry and Harry came over. Harry was holding Susan. Terry looked wounded, but he was fine. They both looked horrified at the sight of Hermione and Draco. Hermione was crying terribly as she tried to heal her husband's wounds the best she could.

And then she made a decision. It was the only possible way. She had read quite a bit about it, and had even tried it once. And now she knew she'd have to do it. It was the only way to save Draco …

"I'm going to apparate back," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, you can't! You don't have a license!" Harry said, sounding completely confused. "You don't know how to!"

"I've been practicing, and Harry it doesn't matter. I have to save Draco!" Hermione tried to hold in hear tears but could not. Her husband's life was at stake. She held his body, and focused harder than ever before. "I am going. I will alert Dumbledore and he will rescue you. If no one comes within the hour, go on."

Hermione did not wait for a reply. Focusing harder than ever before in her life on Hogwarts, she closed her eyes. She gripped onto Draco tight. She knew she could do it. She could not mess up this time. Ready or not …

"Nowhere in the castle at all?" Sirius was talking to Dumbledore through a fire. Dumbledore had just alerted him that Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and others had gone missing and had not returned. He was quite worried indeed.

"Nowhere at all, Sirius. I feel they have not gone missing on a coincidence. I have a notion, a thought, but I do not know if I am correct," Dumbledore spoke calmly but gravely.

"What is it, Professor?" Sirius was terrible at hiding his fear.

But Dumbledore was cut off terribly, and at a terrible point. But he would appreciate it much later on as the situation was very important. Madam Pomfrey entered, looking as though something astounding had happened.

"Two of them are back! Oh, Albus, please come! One of them is hurt badly, and the other says they must talk to you to help the others! Please, Albus!"

"Lead the way. I'll send for you Sirius, and Lupin and Narcissa as well."

Ginny had used a clever spell and chained the Death Eater bodies together. There was no release as she had taken all their wands and she would have to say the countercurse, which she certainly wouldn't do. The four of them simply waited for the hopeful coming of Dumbledore … or anyone really …

It had only been a few minutes since Hermione had left with Draco, and it seemed it had been successful. Ginny imagined in a few minutes their rescue would come, but it did not stop her from being terribly anxious. She sat with Terry and Harry as Hannah, who was in quite a bit of pain, lied down on the ground uncomfortably. She did not complain at all, but Ginny could tell she was in agony.

Ginny thought of Draco. The wounds had looked terrible. Hermione had done a lot quickly to help Draco, but was it enough? Would Madam Pomfrey be able to save him? The terrible thought ran through her head of not seeing Draco again but she could not bare it. She shook at the thought. She allowed Terry to hold her a bit as she tried to relax as they waited terribly for a rescue.

_Crack._

Professor McGonagall and Hagrid appeared. _They were saved_.

"Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall spoke out of much concern, there was barely any hint of stern in her voice, which was very unusual. Hagrid himself looked scared.

"Come on, it'll be 'aight, come 'long now … We'll have to do side along apparition," Hagrid said. "More are comin' for the Death Eaters."

And there were more pops, and others appeared. It was finally over.

Draco was still unconscious. Hermione refused to leave his side. Madam Pomfrey said he was in a dangerous condition, but that he was in safe hands. But still, Hermione heard Dumbledore speak of transferring him to St. Mungo's. Hermione was so frightened.

She had quickly explained to Dumbledore the situation and he had sent people from the Order to rescue the others. She was grateful for that naturally. They would be arriving soon. Ron was already there with her. As soon as he had found out, he had been there. It made her feel only guiltier for not bringing him, not that they had had a true choice regardless.

"Hermione, it's going to be all right," Ron said, trying to comfort her.

She wept into his shoulders. She honestly could not bare to speak. Nothing at all would be okay until Draco was fine again. She would not speak again until Draco was awake, happily, and himself again. He had fought so hard to save them …

And then of course, Harry came with Ginny, Terry, and Hannah. They rushed to her side. But she could not speak. Ron explained about Draco. They watched him, all clearly horrified as well.

But then Hermione realized the job wasn't over. It was never going to end in the cave. They had to continue on. They had to find the base of the Draught of Destruction, and then make it. Of course, everything had been slowed down, but it couldn't stop the job from being done. Even Hermione understood that. And finally, she realized she had to speak.

"Harry … Please listen."

And she waited for his attention, which took nothing.

"You have to go on … Only you can. You have to get the base, and then we can make the Draught of Destruction. It's the only way to take him down. Please, if we can make it, things like this won't happen anymore. Please, Harry, go. We're here with Draco. You have to do that."

"I can't leave him here, Hermione," Harry sounded so upset and confused.

"I know, I don't want you to. But you have a duty, Harry. You _must_ fulfill it. It is nothing short of imperative. Do you understand me?" And at that Hermione could speak no more, but she lied her head down onto Draco now, allowing her tears to fall onto Draco's wounds.

Of course Hermione was right. Harry knew it. She was right. He did have to go on. Regardless of what anyone said, he had a duty. Draco had said it once. He could not rest until Voldemort was gone. And he had to do it. He would have to trust the others with Draco. It felt terrible to leave his best friend behind, but he had to.

He had to fulfill the duty. He understood that. But that did not make it easy. But he did do as Hermione had wished. He spoke to Dumbledore. He would prepare a portkey to Diagon Alley. He refused to let him go alone however. Sirius was to go along. Sirius had arrived shortly to Hogwarts shortly after he had. Along with him were Lupin and Narcissa, worried sick. He would leave that in the hands of Hermione.

That was her duty, he had concluded. He had his. And he would fulfill. He would not rest until he did.

Chapter Nineteen. Intense, yes. Okay, this is going to be longer than twenty chapters. There are few things that have to happen. **Please Read and Review. **Will Draco make it? Keep reading.


	19. Old Friends

Chapter 19 Old Friends

Madam Pomfrey had forced Hermione to take a Calming Draught, and then insisted she got some sleep. So Hermione pulled out a cot in the hospital wing and slept by Draco's bed and hoped to see him awake and lively in the morning. She had sleeps of vivid and explicit dreams of Draco. As she awoke, it was only midday.

She tried to go back to sleep immediately. She had barely slept three hours and felt more tired than she had before she had slept. But she could not. Silently sitting on the other side of the room was Narcissa, looking very grave indeed. Sitting with her as well, who looked as though she had only just stepped in, was Celeste. She was peering curiously at Draco.

"I heard about them being missing and was so worried," Celeste said. "When I heard Draco was hurt, I had to come." She looked sad and worried, yet understanding.

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa managed out of politeness, but in truth she looked absolutely miserable. Her son's life was in utmost danger. She looked very frightened.

Hermione got up and made it noticed that she was up. She suppressed a smile that Narcissa returned only in force. She went over by Narcissa, and sat by her side with Draco, who was still unconscious as ever. She looked deeply at Draco, who looked, even in sleep, as beautiful as ever.

"Oh my love," Hermione whispered. She put her hand on his cheek and just stared at him in fright for a moment, doing nothing else. She wanted him to awake. Why was he still sleeping? She needed him. She could not be without him. He was part of her …

"He'll be fine, of course," Narcissa spoke, though Hermione believed her voice was begging Hermione for assurance, not assuring Hermione.

And they sat like that watching Draco, for what must have been hours.

Harry entered Dumbledore's office. He was a bit apprehensive. He was close to exhaustion, really, but he was determined to finish the task they had set out. He decided that he didn't want to run off missing once again, causing a second uproar, so he decided to inform Dumbledore, and ask for a portkey. He prayed there would be no protest.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised to see Harry there. He had a genuine smile at the same time, if as though he had expected Harry to come sooner or later. Dumbledore was an interesting character.

"Harry, Harry … Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes … Sir, I feel I have a duty," Harry began, searching for the correct words. Dumbledore nodded a bit, motioning for him to continue. "I have to finish the task we had set out for tonight."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, surveying Harry very closely through his half-moon spectacles. "You must find the base."

"Right … Susan will have to give me the key to the specific vault, she has it. Other than that … I think I want to go on my own. It seems right, sir," Harry wasn't looking Dumbledore in the eye at all, but at his trainers. He wasn't completely sure how Dumbledore would react.

"Harry, I understand your strive and yearning to continue. You have my eternal support. However, Harry, I cannot allow you to seek the base without a guard. I must insist that someone accompany you. Possibly Remus?" Dumbledore suggested kindly. He wasn't condescending Harry; he was concerned for his safety.

Harry understood. For all he knew, he could be facing another Death Eater attack, something he of course, would not be able to face alone. The luck they experienced on the island had been just that … pure luck. And he alone would never survive another attack. And the stakes and most likely Voldemort's anger at this point had only increased. Harry nodded.

Harry highly respected Remus and now that he thought about it, he could think of no one better to accompany him. Remus had a great mind, and he was very sensible. It would most likely be more sensible for Remus to go along with him than someone like Sirius or Hagrid. As much as he cared for them, Remus was the man for the job.

"Yes, Remus. And please, Professor … Don't let anything bad happen to Draco," It was a beg of a child in Harry's voice he had not intended to be there. A child's plea to a parent. It might have been naive, but someone Harry felt saying it would accomplish something.

A sadness Harry had never seen on Dumbledore glowed on his face, and Dumbledore looked older than Harry had ever seen him.

Ginny had been obsessively walking around the lake over and over again with Cho. She had been refusing to visit Draco. She could not bare it. She had visited him once in the morning and felt very faint since. She had not slept at all. Every moment she did nothing but worry for Draco. Cho had come to her rescue and demanded to know of the night's events. She had been worried sick.

Ginny had told her basically everything. She explained about Draco, and how Hermione had only barely saved him. Cho, too, was worried sick. After all, it had not been long ago when Cho had been best friends with Draco. It didn't seem to matter how much they had drifted apart. Cho seemed almost as worried as Ginny.

Hermione was up there with Draco, she had not left his side. Ginny felt she should be there as well. But Hermione would never understand what she felt for Draco. Ginny secretly believed, though she'd tell no one, that she alone understood Draco and no one could feel the pain she felt for him at that precise moment. Somehow, Ginny believed even Hermione and Narcissa could not be feeling as much pain as she did.

As she had told the story to Cho, they had circled the lake. And now hours later, Ginny was in a worse emotional state than when she had begun. All she could possibly do was cry as Cho insisted she visited Draco. Cho had not visited yet but didn't want to leave Ginny alone. Cho kept telling Ginny Draco would recover but this only made Ginny feel worse.

"Ginny, please, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I'm so worried about him. And I know you need to see him. You know that," Cho said very quietly, as kindly and gently as she could as far as Ginny could tell. Ginny was not looking at her, but staring at the lake, watching her sad reflection.

Ginny considered. She knew Cho was most likely right. She needed and wanted to see Draco. It was just so hard. Draco had always been her personal source of security. She always expected him to come out strong and powerful … And Draco's guard was down now. And this frightened her more than ever. But she owed it to him. If it had been she who was in that state, Draco would have been there.

Ginny nodded.

Many visitors had come and gone but Hermione stayed. She wondered why Ginny had not come. Hermione guessed she was frightened to see Draco in such a state. Her thoughts of course, were not on Ginny. Or she tried for them not to be. But she worried about everything … Of Harry, if he had followed her request …. Of Ginny, Susan, and Terry, all of them …

Ginny entered with Cho after some time. Hermione was not surprised to see Cho, she had also expected to Cho to come. They had been good friends before, and since Ginny and Cho were such good friends now, it was really quite expected. Hermione was also glad Cho and she had a reason to talk again. She did miss Cho often.

"Draco," Ginny erupted into tears that made Hermione feel immensely uncomfortable. Hermione watched her harshly. Hermione was only just beginning to regain some hope, and Ginny made her feel twice as terrible all over again. Hermione wasn't sure how to react. Ginny was now by Draco's side weeping in his arms.

Cho hugged Hermione. Cho, too, looked pale as ever and as though she was sick. They hugged for a long time. It was as though they made up for the time they spent not being friends anymore just because Cho and Harry had broken up, in simple terms anyway. Cho muttered something about missing her in which Hermione did not catch. She could hear the crying in Cho's voice.

"They're transferring him to St. Mungo's this evening," Hermione said finally. "As a precaution Madam Pomfrey says."

Ginny did not seem to have heard or chose not to respond as she made no motion to indicate she had heard her, but sat with her head on Draco's arms, tears still falling like a waterfall from her eyes.

"She's having a real hard time," Cho explained to Hermione. This much was quite obvious. Hermione could not blame her. Ginny was less in control of her emotions in these kinds of circumstances.

"He's going to be okay, Ginny," Hermione finally said. She could think of nothing else to say, even if she wasn't totally assured herself. "Please … Please, just hang in t here, Ginny."

"I can't. It's so hard … I can't think of him ever leaving us …"

A terrible chill went through Hermione's body at those words.

"Promise to try?" Hermione whispered. Ginny ran to her and embraced her into a hug. It was quite emotional. Hermione was crying again. She could not help it. She wanted to be strong in front of Ginny but she couldn't. But she understood it was okay. Ginny probably had expected no better.

"Maybe I should be asking you that, Hermione," Ginny whispered so low that Hermione was barely sure she had not imagined Ginny speaking.

Cho was now by Draco's side, watching him closely. Cho looked scared, and she was shaking. Hermione hoped they didn't leave. She hated being alone with Draco. It made her feel better to have her friends with her. She wished Harry could be there as well. Ron had stopped by a few times, but it wasn't the same. Harry was Draco's best friend …

"I miss Harry," Hermione said. "But he has to do something."

"He's finishing the job, right?" It was Cho who spoke this time, looking at Hermione directly, demanding an answer. Hermione figured Ginny had told her of the night's events.

"Yes," Hermione said, leaving it at that, as she couldn't be sure exactly how much Cho already knew.

"That's Harry … he's a hero …. He has to save the world to be able to rest at night," Cho said, in a rather admirable way. She could not have made it plainer she still had intense feelings for Harry. She truly had loved him. She still had not moved on. She had not really dated seriously since. And he was obviously still embedded in her mind.

Harry had cared for Cho very much, and still probably did. He didn't talk about it much, though. But Hermione read him well. Harry was probably unsure if he was capable of having someone like Cho in his life. And at the time of the break up, Cho had only proved that. Cho had learned from it, but at that point, had already scared Harry away.

"And that's why we cherish him," Hermione responded quietly, but then looked over at Draco again, in a loving way. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't. She loved him too much. She could not go on without him. "Wake up darling, wake up, please. Don't leave me. I need you."

And the three of them watched Draco together for what seemed like an eternity, praying for the recovery they begged to be imminent.

Remus and Susan had both joined Harry in Dumbledore's office minutes after their short conversation. Susan gave Harry the proper key to the vault, and asked if he needed her to assist him, which he of course, told her no. Only Remus would be accompanying him this time. He gave her much appreciation regardless. She promised to take care of Draco.

When only Remus and Dumbledore remained with him, Dumbledore spoke. "We will use a portkey. Please be safe. Use your wits."

Harry's heart was pounding very hard now. He was not necessarily frightened, as he rarely truly was after all he faced. But he was terribly apprehensive, as that happens in situations like that, where he felt something would go absolutely terribly wrong. But either way, he was going to have to face it and the knowing fact of the matter somehow made him feel brave.

Remus eyed him, and smiled just a bit. Harry could tell he wanted to comfort him. But Harry was much too old to be naive enough to believe Remus would be able to protect him. In ways, Harry knew it was his job to honestly protect others. He was not a child anymore …

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "On the count of three. One … Two …. _Three _…"

And Harry and Remus touched a frame in which Dumbledore had bewitched and they were gone. Seconds later, Harry was no longer in Dumbledore's office, but in place he remembered very vividly as one of the first and most essential magical places he had ever visited. He was in Ollivander's shop. It was here he had purchased his very first wand.

Harry surveyed his surroundings. There were no customers in the shop. But still, Ollivander stood behind the same counter he did when their first ever met. He glowed at the sight of Harry. It was obvious he had not forgotten the experience during Christmastime when he had nearly lost his life. His face showed complete gratitude towards Harry.

Ollivander did not look surprised to see them at all. But Ollivander did not look the same. He was very pale, and looked sleep deprived. Harry was surprised he had kept his shop open after the attack. Ollivander greeted them animatedly.

"Hello, Harry, and Remus …. Oh how I remember, how I remember …" And he drifted off a bit. Harry wondered exactly what he remembered. Was it the incident during Christmas, Harry's first wand, or Remus's first wand? Ollivander was a bit peculiar, of course.

"You had a single hair of a wolf did you not?" Ollivander spoke, clarifying what Harry wondered. The question was rhetorical; it wasn't as though Ollivander actually did not remember. As he had told Harry, he remembers every wand he ever sells. Remus nods anyway.

"Great man, Dumbledore …. Letting you go to school and all," Ollivander spoke, as though it was a normal conversation. Harry always felt Remus was a bit uncomfortable discussing the fact he was a werewolf outside of the inner circle, though of course, it had been made public at the end of Harry's third year.

"Yes he is … Harry and I must be going. As Dumbledore must have told you, we have much to do," Remus suppressed a smile, but it was obvious he preferred for a quick rush out of Ollivander's.

Harry was first to exit. Remus followed very closely. It was a rather windy day for May. There was a chilly feeling to the air. As Harry looked around, Diagon Alley was no longer the cheery and rather eventful place he remembered it to be. He expected though the attack during Christmastime had not affected Ollivander as it should, it certainly affected the people. The shoppers were huddled together, rushing through their shopping, trying to leave as soon as possible. Harry did not blame there. You never knew when something terrible could happen.

Gringotts was not far away. Harry and Remus did not talk almost all on the walk over. Harry admitted privately to himself he was a bit more shaken now. He hadn't seen the outside effect of Voldemort as much. For some reason, he never thought Diagon Alley would be like this.

As they entered Gringotts, Harry noticed that this, at least, was still the same. The goblins still ran the bank, looking stern and hostile, yet still businesslike as ever. Gringotts was most likely more crowded than Diagon Alley. Harry noticed two familiar figures sitting behind a counter. But no, it couldn't be …

But it must. The red hair and the freckled-face could be spotted anywhere. A smile was on his face. It was definitely him. But why wasn't he in Egypt? Bill did not work in the Gringotts in London …

But the next figure was less believable. It was someone he was sure he would probably never see again. But she was also as familiar as ever. The silvery hair and stunning body absolutely unnatural to humans was definitely her. He was as shocked as ever to see her, but it was her. It was the part veela and his fellow triwizard tournament champion, Fleur Delacour.

And Harry remembered her stating she wanted to find a job in their parts to improve her English. He had flirted with Bill openly. It wasn't a surprise they were working together. But still, why was Bill here? Surely he didn't move to London for her …

"Oh 'Arry! It zees you! Such zey pleasure to see you again!" Fleur beamed at him.

"All right there, Harry?" Bill asked, glowing at him. He had only met Bill a few times, the first being the summer before their fourth year, but he had liked him very much.

"I'm good. How are you both?" Harry asked politely, smiling back. It was nice to see them.

"I am very good. Bill 'as gotten me zey job 'ere at Gringotts," Fleur smiled. "I 'oped to see you soon."

"It's good to you both," Harry said.

"Who ees zis lovely man 'ere?" Fleur said, gesturing to Remus, but she did not look as though she found him charming.

"This is Remus Lupin," Bill explained for Harry. "He's a good friend of Dumbledore's."

"Nice to meet you," Fleur said, offering her hand. "'Ow can I 'elp you?"

"We have a vault we need to retrieve something out of," Remus explained patiently.

"Do you 'ave zee key?" Fleur asked. Remus nodded and Harry handed it to her. "Thank you. This way, please."

They entered the underground portion of Gringotts. It had not changed at all since Harry's last visit. They still used those mad carts Harry remembered too well that had made Hagrid sick. Harry smiled to himself at the thought.

This time, as the cart took many sharp turns and increased speeds, it was Remus who began turning blue. Harry had a strong stomach and did not usually suffer motion sickness. Harry turned to Fleur, who also looked fine.

"How is Gabrielle?" Harry asked, remembering the second task at the lake, when he had rescued Fleur's hostage, her younger sister.

"She is very well, she speaks most 'ighly of you," Fleur said, beaming at him.

"Good to hear that," Harry said, conversationally.

"'Ere we are," Fleur said, and the cart came to a rather rushed stop. "Vault Two 'Undred and forty, yes?"

Remus and Harry both nodded. They followed Fleur. Harry became very apprehensive again, though he was also quite excited. Finally, the key to destroying Voldemort was upon them. Finally, it would all be over. They would make the Draught of Destruction and finish Voldemort and peace could be restored.

Fleur opened the vault. Harry peered inside. It was absolutely completely dark. He could see no outline of any type of object inside. And it was then Harry became scared and worried. Had Gringotts been successfully robbed by Voldemort, as it nearly had when Voldemort had wanted the Philosopher's Stone? Did Voldemort have the second piece of the puzzle, making it impossible to conjure the draught? It would be useless as well to Voldemort, but this way, at least Harry would be unable to use it …

"One moment," Fleur said. She took her lantern and flashed it over the vault. It was empty. _No, it can't be …_

"Where is it?" Remus demanded.

"No, no, where is it? What has happened?" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"'Ush, boy," Fleur hissed at him. "_Nula Revele_!"

A tiny yellow package appeared in the center of the vault. A shower of relief poured over Harry.

"Eef you 'ave eenough money, you can 'ave extra security," Fleur said.

Harry pocketed the package and nodded. He was still shaken from believing it had been stolen. But regardless, a shower of satisfaction and happiness was already running through him. He had the base to the draught that would make Voldemort powerless. Hopefully, with Hermione's help, they could whip up the draught in no time, and end the treachery.

And for the first time in a while, he thought of Cho. Cho and he had split because she could neither understand nor adapt to his lifestyle. Few could though. Once it was soon over though, would they be able to have something? It wasn't as if he didn't still have feelings for Cho. Deep down, he was quite aware he did. But he had felt staying with her would only hurt both of them. But once it was over, that could all change.

Hermione and Ginny sat together in the Great Hall, having finally left Draco for a bit to have something to eat. Ginny was barely eating anything. Her thoughts were on Draco.

"I hope Harry's okay," Ginny said finally. They had not spoken much since they had sat down together. The silence was much too strange. Susan had come to them and told them Harry had gone on to collect the base with Remus.

"I'm sure he's fine," Hermione said, but the tone in her voice was quite worried indeed.

"I don't think I could have done it," Ginny said very quietly.

"Done what?"

"Leave Draco like this," Ginny said.

"Well, it wasn't easy for him. But he is strong. He has watched the people he cares about being taken from him, hurt, and he just knew he had to continue on," Hermione said. "He wanted to be with Draco as much as you and I."

But Ginny privately believed no one was as distressed over Draco nor cared as much about him as she did.

"I certainly did," Said a booming voice. Ginny turned. It was Harry. His heart skipped a beat. He smiled at them. "How is he doing?"

"He's being transferred to St. Mungo's in about an hour. We hoped you'd be back in time to see him before they took him," Hermione explained, and she hugged Harry. And there again was that bond between them that of course Ginny had never truly been a part. But she was rather used to it.

"I want to see him," Harry said. And Ginny understood. It was not a want even … It was a need, a demand almost.

"We can all go now," Ginny said.

They left and hurried to the hospital wing. It was a painful experience. Harry had not been able to spend much time with Draco. Ginny watched Harry by his side, looking absolutely depressed and full of angst. Ginny and Hermione allowed him private time with his best friend.

As Ginny finally approached Draco after a while, she saw three tear stains on Draco's sheets. She looked into Harry's eye. He was terribly trying to hide the fact that he had wept. Watching Harry this upset only pained her further, and she hugged him.

"It's going to be okay," She said, trying to comfort him.

"Ginny … Oh Ginny …. He has to be okay," Harry said. And Ginny remembered the boy she had a crush on when she had been younger. She remembered strong, noble, brave Harry Potter … the boy who always came out twice as tough as any other. The boy she still admired. But now, Harry Potter's guard was down. It made her feel weaker. She herself began crying into Harry's arm. She and Harry shared a moment together strong then they had ever had.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the wait …. I apologize. My laptop was being repaired and I went to the library to get this done and I typed the whole thing and it somehow got deleted on the hard drive. So I retyped it today. I hope you like it. There is a big plot twist in Chapter 20.


	20. Live to Tell

Chapter 20 Live To Tell

The next few hours were some of the hardest of Harry's life. Draco was taken to St. Mungo's, and Dumbledore explained to them he was having a revitalization procedure performed, and they could see him the following day. Harry found it difficult not being near Draco, with him when it happened. Hermione and Ginny felt the same way. But Dumbledore didn't want them leaving Hogwarts much for their own safety.

Harry and Cho had spoken for the first time in a long time. The conversation had mainly been about Draco, keeping it safe, but Harry remembered how much he had enjoyed being with Cho and in a way it hurt a lot speaking to her, but at the same time, he enjoyed the bliss of it. He had been slightly surprised that Cho had come and seen Draco and had been there with Ginny and Hermione the entire time. True, Cho had been close to Draco before, but they hadn't spoken much since the falling out.

To keep herself busy, Hermione was reading the instructions on making the draught. Cho and Ginny had gone for a walk around the lake and Harry had been sitting with Ron in the common room, trying to keep his mind off the current situation. It was too hard to think about, really. Ron and he played chess for a bit, and then they attempted to do homework.

"Mate, you know I'm sorry about Draco, I know he's your friend," Ron had said finally, quite awkwardly, and as though he had been trying to say that all day.

"Thanks," Harry had managed, just as awkwardly.

"It sounds bad," Ron said, and a chill went through Harry's body.

"I don't want to talk about Draco, Ron," Harry said, finally, not looking at him.

"What do you mean? You have to talk about it don't you?" Ron said stiffly, as though Harry was being insane.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" Harry had yelled, though he had not meant to sound so terrible.

"Right, Harry," Ron said finally. "I have to go."

Ginny and Cho walked together around the lake again and again and again, as they had done earlier that day, except that Ginny was much more relaxed at this point, though still very tensed. She was glad Draco was at St. Mungo's, hopefully they'd be able to cure him and when they saw him the next day he'd be conscious. Ginny knew that if anyone could care for him, the medics at St. Mungo's could.

Hermione was inside, doing what she did best, read. Ginny had decided it'd be better to leave her to it, and so she and Cho had left. Cho had offered to take her to Hogsmeade for a bit of a drink in which she thought they could both use. The Hog's Head would be convenient. Ginny hadn't decided yet.

"Harry," Cho spoke, quite randomly at one point. "He's taking this all pretty bad."

Ginny nodded sadly. It was very true. Harry was having a terrible time. Ginny was sure Harry blamed himself. Ginny knew Harry couldn't help it. It was part of who Harry was. He felt he had failed as he hadn't saved his friend from a possible mortal peril.

"Draco is the closest person too him," Ginny said. "He can't help it."

Ginny was never completely sure if Cho understood the nature of the strange relationship between Draco and Harry. They were best friends. But somehow, the fact that they had been enemies so long had only made their friendship now stronger. They had had such a passion for hating each other then, that when they became friends, the passion only changed into something else, something much deeper, a care beyond anything …. _Love_.

"I know that," Cho said. "I feel terrible about it all. I haven't spoken properly to Draco in some time."

Cho looked away for a moment. Ginny noticed then that Cho was not a girl. Cho was a woman. Ginny often forgot that Cho was two years older than Cho was. Cho was seventeen now. As Ginny watched her, she saw the tired and sad woman that Cho was.

"It's not your fault, Cho," Ginny said. "You weren't friends for a while."

This had been the wrong words to say. It had never exactly been official that they hadn't been friends for sometime. It had been pretty painfully obvious regardless. Cho knew this. But she didn't like hearing it much.

"He was a good friend," Cho said, so quietly Ginny could have imagined it.

"He _is_ a good friend," Ginny corrected her.

But Cho did not respond to this.

"Let's go have a drink, Ginny," Cho, loudly this time, as though the subject beforehand had been perfectly ordinary.

"Well, all right then," Ginny responded and then smiling. "If we get caught, I'll hex you."

Cho laughed despite the circumstances.

"Don't worry, Ginny. This isn't the first time I have snuck out of the castle when I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for a drink. After what happened with Cedric, well, I did it a lot at the beginning of the first term until Harry well, _saved me._ My friends at the time were like, I dunno, nothing at the time but people around me more often than others," Cho explained.

"And the Hog's Head gives us drinks without caring about our age?" Ginny questioned her.

"Well they don't question _me_," Cho began, carefully and then smiled. "I'm a pretty good customer."

And then Cho laughed loudly in an odd way.

"Err …" Ginny began, and at that point, laughing was just not contagious.

"We're both single girls, Ginny," Cho said. "We should have some fun."

Ginny thought about it. Hell, she needed something to keep her mind off everything. Fun … that was barely a word in her vocabulary these days. Would it be such a crime to have some fun, to help her relax? Certainly, Hermione wouldn't approve. But she needed this.

"You know what, Cho," Ginny said, "Let's bloody go."

Hermione was stunned at what she found in the instruction book. It literally changed everything. It made things so much more difficult, and she wasn't sure exactly how to handle it or how to tell Harry. But of course she had to. It would affect them all immensely. Hermione wished the draught wasn't _that _complicated.

But it was, and the fact of the matter was Hermione felt slightly helpless. Yes, the draught would be made …. But with the circumstances in which it would be made, they could in a lot of danger for quite some time. She would have to explain it to Dumbledore … Or it would probably be better if Harry did. But first she would have to tell Harry.

But according to Ron, Harry had run off somewhere and Ron did not know where. They had gotten into some stupid argument over Draco. Hermione had told Ron not to go after him. She told him it'd be better if she did. And now she would have to. She thought of where Harry had probably run off to, knowing him.

And then she thought … .Perhaps, he may have … Yes, most likely …. It was Harry after all.

And at that, Hermione got her coat.

"Get us your best firewhisky," Cho said, in a rather demanding tone when they were in the Hog's Head to the barman. "Get us a table, Ginny."

Ginny instructively took a seat right by the window. Cho had told her before they entered to keep her hood up at all times, which she did. Cho did as well. But it seemed as though the barman looked almost pleased to see her. Cho was telling the truth – She had been here often.

Cho came back beaming at Ginny with two long glasses of firewhisky. Ginny was somehow nervously excited. She had never properly drunk before, and this was the perfect opportunity. At the same time, she was quite nervous of the experience ahead of her.

"Cheers, Ginny!" Cho said happily handing Ginny her drink. "A toast to Draco's speedy recovery is in order."

"Oh, yes," Ginny said. "To Draco!"

"To Draco!" Cho repeated approvingly.

And Ginny drank.

And Ginny was shocked in the fact that she enjoyed it. Yes, it was quite bitter at the beginning, but as she continued, the taste became sweeter. And the firewhisky was strong, yes, but as the taste became sweeter, Ginny adapted more and more to the strong taste of the firewhisky, and as she did, all her worries sunk away.

"Very nice," Ginny managed as she swallowed the last bit of her firewhisky. Cho was only halfway through her first.

"Blimey, Ginny," Cho said, looking shocked. "Fast, much?"

Ginny beamed at Cho. She felt, if only a little, better. She was very much glad she had had that drink. She was a little more relaxed now, seeing now the positive side of things. Before she had a little ray of misery around her, and now perhaps, she saw some happiness and hope. Draco would be fine of course …

"I think I'll have another, Cho," Ginny said. "I liked that a lot, really."

Cho looked at her, a bit disapprovingly, but she could not have thought much of it because she then smiled. "Okay," She said, and went up the barman and got her a second and brought it back. Cho, still, was drinking her first rather slowly. "Go a little slower on your second, Ginny."

But Ginny barely heard what she had said as she continued to take in the firewhisky.

Hermione was on the Quidditch pitch and as she suspected, Harry was standing there, looking as though he had been flying for some time and had only just come down. Hermione resisted the urge to smile. Harry was such an elegant flier …

"Harry," She spoke, as tenderly as she could. "You all right?"

Harry did not answer her. Hermione walked over directly by him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I'm talking to you," She said, even though she was quite sure he had heard her before.

"I know," Harry said. "Sorry."

"Harry, I know it is hard for you," Hermione said. "Regardless, I think you're taking it well."

"It definitely is hard for me. But it is harder for you, I know it," Harry said. "Isn't it?"

Harry had asked her directly, and she could not wave it off.

"It is, Harry. It really is, but I'm worried about you right now," Hermione said, and as she finished, she felt she had chosen the wrong words. And in a few moments, she realized she would have been better off not speaking at all.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said, rather concerned.

He looked so cold. He was not dressed for the cold night.

"Why don't you come inside, Harry? We can have some tea," Hermione said, trying to sound very gently. She was very cold with a coat and Harry was probably freezing. But Hermione knew Harry did not care. That was why she had to be there to do it for him.

"I'm all right, Hermione," Harry said, trying to ignore her burning request to take him inside.

"No, Harry, _really_. It is much too cold," Hermione said, a bit urgently now. "_Honestly_."

"Hermione, _honestly_, go inside yourself if you must," Harry said, now sounding a bit annoyed.

"Harry, we need to talk. It is important. I'm going to insist you come with me inside," Hermione said, but she did not sound like she was insisting, but as though she was rather desperate.

"Well, all right then," Harry said, as though he was doing it out of pure spite, but it seemed as though Harry, too, was just noticing how cold it really was and did feel like he should do as Hermione asked.

"Good, then," Hermione said, and she dragged him off the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny was now on her third drink, and she was feeling slightly drowsy now. It took her a little longer to think about simple things, and when tried to remember what she had done all day, it had taken her a moment. She was sure she was just a bit groggy … She had had a lack of sleep anyway. But she was still feeling pretty good when she was _in the moment_.

"Cho, you still want Harry a lot," Ginny said, quite randomly. "It is painfully obvious."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Cho responded, looking a little uncomfortable. Cho was on her second drink now. Cho, though, had barely loosened up, which at this point, irritated Ginny a bit.

"Drink, Cho, _drink_. You've been on your second glass for so long now," Ginny said, sounding quite irritated.

"Ginny, err … I only just got it," Cho said, in a questioning tone almost, but now expecting an answer back. To satisfy Ginny, she took a gulp of her firewhisky.

"That's the spirit," Ginny said. She felt better in the fact that Cho could enjoy herself as much as Cho was.

And then Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ginny! _Calm down_," Cho said.

"I was just thinking … Imagine if Hermione was here!" Ginny was still laughing quite much, and Cho looked at her as though she was crazy, which Cho did not like. But Ginny ignored it and got up on the table, not minding the stares she was receiving. She started jumping up and down, doing a buck-toothed impression of Hermione.

"Ginny, stop right now!" Cho yelled, now looking angry. "Enough!"

Ginny got down rather reluctantly. She did not understand why Cho was being so stingy. It wasn't that big of a deal. She was just having some fun. "_We can't be drinking! I am a prefect, we'll be in so much trouble_!" Ginny mimicked Hermione almost right on target, and Ginny laughed even more heartedly now and rather loudly.

"Ginny, I said stop," Cho said so quietly that Ginny knew Cho was now much angrier. Ginny became silent quite ungracefully and did not look at Cho.

"I was only being funny," Ginny finally said, protesting rather dramatically.

"No, you were being stupid," Cho said. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Ginny gave her a nasty glare as she swallowed down the last bit of her drink rather fast.

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the common room. Hermione was thankful Ron wasn't there. It would be harder to break it to Harry, but of course, she'd have to tell him. But it would make it more complicated if Ron had to be there, too. She would tell Ron later.

"I have some bad news regarding the draught," Hermione said, looking at Harry, who then turned quite pale and worried.

"What? We can still do it, can't we, Hermione? There has to be some way," Harry said.

"Well, that's it isn't it? There is a way, but there is just _one_ way to do it right. And it won't be able to be done soon," Hermione said, sipping her hot tea.

"What do you mean exactly, Hermione?" Harry asked her directly, once again, forcing a direct answer.

Hermione looked apologetically at Harry. "Well, Harry … it can only be made on one day of the year."

Hermione watched the color leave Harry's cheeks.

"And what day is that?" Harry said, in a whisper.

"December 21, the winter solstice," Hermione responded in an even lower voice.

Reluctantly, Cho had allowed Ginny to have one more drink after Ginny's endless protest and saying how she deserved it as she had been much stressed lately. Ginny then swore she would not ask again for another.

And Ginny drank this one a bit slower, not because she necessarily intended to, but she kept involuntarily dozing off a bit. But just as fast, she'd often bounce back. Cho was talking to her here and there but she only caught every few words of most of it.

"Oh, Cho! You're such a great friend," Ginny said to Cho with a lot of emotion. She had felt the need to say it. Cho was such a good friend, taking her there and all. And everything she had done for her. "So hot."

What did she just say?

"Umm … thanks, Ginny," Cho said, quite awkwardly. "You think I'm hot?"

"Huh? You think I'm a lesbian?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. What was Cho playing at?

"No, Ginny, well you just said … Oh, never mind," Cho said.

"Good," Ginny said as she had been prepared to hit Cho after making such a comment. Why would she ask her if she thought she was hot?

"We'd better get back to the castle, we have classes tomorrow," Cho said. "At least it is Friday."

"Yeah, we get afternoons off," Ginny said. She felt calmer all the sudden. "Let's go back, yes."

She did not want to drink anymore. She was getting a bit of a headache now. She should really go back to the castle and get to bed. She felt so tired. And Hermione and the others were probably quite worried …

As Ginny got up, she realized just how much of a task it was to walk. Everything was moving so much … why? Damn the man at the corner table, why won't he stop moving? Ginny kept trying to stay still and she couldn't. What was wrong with her?

"Come on, Ginny, sweetie," Cho said.

But Ginny wasn't listening to her. She felt a certain pain in her body, and yes it was coming …. Ginny felt an odd sensation and a lot of pain … Her stomach felt terrible … She needed to lie down or something …. The castle was so far away … Oh, what a walk. Cho would need to carry her or something … Oh, Ginny really did not feel too well at all ….

And Ginny threw up on the floor of the Hog's Head.

Hermione and Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. They had explained to him everything about the draught and how it could only be properly stirred one day of the year. They expected Dumbledore to be shocked, but he wasn't at all. He actual beamed at them.

"Yes, I quite understand, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for telling me. I rather expected something like this."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore curiously. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I'm shocked in you. Did you not stop to think Helga Hufflepuff would not take steps? She was a brilliant mind, as you both know. Well, if you who pay attention in History of Magic," Dumbledore said, twinkling at Harry, who was blushing.

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore. "But this leaves us months of waiting … what to do?"

"Just as you said, Miss Granger. Wait," Dumbledore said simply, as though it was rather obvious.

"But Voldemort is causing treachery everyday professor!" Harry said, suddenly, sounding confused on why Dumbledore didn't have more to say on the subject.

"Yes, Harry, of course he is. And we have managed thus far and our only option is to continue to manage, to allow ourselves to live to tell this tale. When the winter solstice comes, we can strike. We must have patience and faith," Dumbledore said.

Hermione was still shaken, but understood she had to accept what Dumbledore said. He was very much right, of course. But she had expected him to be at least worried. But he was not in the least. He was smiling at them even. She had simply not expected this at all.

"I am certain you both are very worried about Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, swiftly changing the subject on them.

"Of course we are," Harry said, still sounding befuddled

"I have one request from you both. I must ask for you to attend your classes tomorrow, and in the afternoon you may go see Draco and remain there with him during the weekend. Hopefully, at that time, he will be conscious," Dumbledore spoke in a gentle tone.

"Have you heard anything from St. Mungo's, sir?" Hermione asked.

"The procedures are going well," Dumbledore said, and Hermione calmed a little. "It's getting a bit late."

And Hermione knew it was the end of their visit.

It was a fight to get through the next day for Ginny. She decided to just go to her classes and hopefully get through it. She hoped time would go by fast as it was Friday and it was just a half day. But she had McGonagall which went by rather slowly, and then History of Magic. The day droned on forever.

But finally, when the classes were over, Ginny could not be happier. They were leaving to see Draco. Hermione had been quite worried about Ginny, asking her why was she tired and sick and Ginny of course, had not been truthful. Hermione would kill her if she knew the true events that had occurred. What Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her after all.

After a quick lunch, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Cho were going to see Draco. Ron had offered to come along, but they told him it was all right. They knew he honestly didn't care about Draco. They had an understanding about that, and it was fine. Ron could never care for Draco.

Hermione was shocked that St. Mungo's was identical to a muggle hospital. If she had simply walked in there not knowing it was a wizarding hospital, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Not knowing where Draco was, the group of them went to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" Asked an irritable looking witch.

"We need …" But she was cut off.

"Say no more. _You're_ Harry Potter," The woman said, as though that cleared it all up. "Draco Malfoy is in room 378."

"Wow, how'd you know?" Harry asked.

"Well, blimey, I read the paper," Said the witch happily.

They left.

When they approached room 378, Hermione felt a bit nervous. She hadn't gotten any reports that day and she was scared. Would Draco be awake to greet them or still in a terrible unconscious state? But Hermione did not hesitate. She needed to know now. She opened the door and entered.

"About time. I was wondering if you lot died or something," Said Draco's bitter voice.

Hermione beamed.

Draco's mother had visited him several times today and had been there with yesterday when he had been unconscious. But Draco had missed his friends and Hermione and was becoming lonely. No one had alerted them if and when they had been coming. So upon seeing them a couple hours after noon, he was quite happy.

"I was so worried about you all," Draco said. "As I had no idea what happened after that spell hit me."

"Yes, well, thankfully we were all fine. We've all been ever so concerned about you. We all cried a lot," Hermione said. If it had been Ginny, she would not have had admitted this to him. But Hermione was different.

There was an awkward silence and Harry did not look at him for a moment.

"I love you," Draco said, and presumably this had been said to Hermione, but he really meant it to all of them. "Cho – it's great to see you here."

And he really meant that.

"Draco, I'm really sorry we didn't talk for so long," Cho said, looking so sincere and sad and happy at the same time.

"It's all right, Cho. I missed you," Draco said. "Harry … mate … this girl loves you."

He said this so bluntly. Only Draco would dare do that. It was a terribly awkward moment for all of them, who remained so silent. But Draco knew this was true. He had watched her for a long time since they had had their falling out; Cho had not smiled properly since.

Cho had blushed so terribly, and Harry looked more uncomfortable than he had probably ever seen him and he was looking at none of them. But it was Cho who spoke first.

"I do Harry," She said very quietly, but it was all that needed to be said.

"Cho, I never stopped loving you," Harry said, finally turning and looking at Cho.

And it happened fast. The two of them kissed.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that worked out," Ginny said, smiling at Draco. "Now I'm the only one alone here. The circle of life."

"Oh, Ginny, be quiet," Hermione said, in a bashful tone.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Like shit," Draco said. "But it could be worse. What happened with the draught?"

Hermione looked to Harry, and together, they explained it all. Draco was not very surprised either, but he was also upset.

"On a more amusing note though, read this," Draco said, showing them the day's issue of the_ Daily Prophet_.

**Narcissa Malfoy: More Secrets?**

Narcissa Malfoy has recently admitted to the rumors of an engaged romance between herself and Remus Lupin. However, recent photos of her show a rather suspicion. Is Narcissa Malfoy with child? When entering Diagon Alley two days ago for quick shopping, she denied any requests for a quick interview for the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione and the others chuckled at this little piece in the _Daily Prophet_. "There's a bigger piece on this in _Witch Weekly_," Draco said.

For the rest of the day, they remained, laughing and enjoying each other without another care in the world.

And that's Chapter 20. To my reviewer, I know they got married quite early, but it was just to show how strong their love is, and in time of war, that often happens. Hope you like the rest.


	21. A Kiss Beyond Fatality

**Author's Note: **I know the waits have sucked, but hopefully it's worth it.

Chapter 21

A Kiss Beyond Fatality

Draco was sent back to Hogwarts a few days later and was pampered with gifts and get well cards from everyone, not just the Slytherins. He was marked as some type of hero, and of course, Hermione knew he always had been. It seemed the rest of the school was just catching on to the fact that Draco Malfoy was not an evil sadistic villain in which he had been before meeting her and the others.

Hermione still thought Draco was a bit fragile, though he insisted that he was absolutely fine. Hermione, of course, did not buy it. Draco still had to go to Madam Pomfrey every night for nightly treatments which took about a quarter of an hour. He would return, looking the same, but Hermione felt Draco was still extremely delicate.

But Draco had returned to lesson as normal. He was more attentive than ever now, but this came without saying. Their Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination would be in a few short weeks and Draco was dedicated to achieving top scores. Hermione, too, was insisting Harry and Ron follow in the same footsteps.

The teachers were even quite nervous. Not only did they have to deal with the safety of the students nowadays, but they also were struggling to review five years of curriculum with the students, and prepare them as much as they possibly could. It was especially difficult for the witch who taught Potions as she had not been there with them for most of their schooling.

Cho and Harry had slipped back together over the course of time after Draco had been back from the hospital. Cho also was spending lots of time with Hermione and Draco as well, just like they had before. It was quite nice for them to have that back. Ginny, too, hung out with them as well quite a bit, and she somehow, remained closest to Cho even after it all.

Hermione was in close correspondence with Draco's mother. Hermione was constantly worried about her and Lupin and of course their unborn child. She knew they were in good hiding but even so she was quite apprehensive. With Voldemort at large, you just never knew. It was a terrible time to live in. Hogwarts barely felt safe.

Two weeks before exams begun, and one week before the start of June, something happened that made Hermione more uncomfortable then she may have ever felt. An announcement was made in the _Daily Prophet_ that would change the lives of two fellow students at Hogwarts for ever. And it affected Hermione as well.

**Zabini sentenced to dementor's kiss on June 5**

Hermione read the headline and of course that was all she had to see. She showed Harry who went as pale as parchment and Ron who cursed loudly. Draco looked absolutely confused and shocked and livid all the same. Hermione could not bear looking over at the Zabini sisters, but she could hear a commotion already.

Celeste was screaming. She could hear Blaze crying out loudly. People were all around them, trying to calm them down. But nothing but chaos and commotion had been started. Hermione did not know what to do or if she was even at liberty to do anything. Would they blame her or Draco or Harry or the others? It was quite a horrifying view.

"Draco, maybe you could talk to them. You're in their house. You know them better than we do," Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Oh, yes, because there's _so_ much I could say. 'Hello, Celeste, Hello Blaze. Sorry about your father. Goodbye.' Yes Hermione, that surely will make it all better," Draco said rather irritably.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Really, Hermione, they're going to lose their father … Best left alone," Draco said.

And Celeste ran out of the Great Hall to the grounds outside with a piercing roar. Blaze ran towards the Slytherin Dungeons. But the commotion remained all through the Great Hall in a sort of hushed chatter as though only the ones in the specific conversation knew what was being discussed though this was obviously not the case.

Hermione hugged Draco at that moment, silently begging him to take some control over the situation. But Draco did not speak. People were staring at them now as if they were the cause of it all. It made Hermione feel worse and quite paranoid.

"The man almost had me killed. My sympathy is limited," Draco said, reminded her of the fact.

"I know, Draco. But Celeste is so young, she's only twelve, a child," Hermione said.

"Beyond her years though, just like we were," Draco said.

"I don't know about _we_!" Hermione said, now laughing loudly.

"Oh, be quiet," Draco said, smirking at her.

It was true they had not been friends in the second year. Hermione remembered Draco as a completely insufferable racist asshole. And that certainly was not an act of maturity. It was quite funny that he would even suggest that. Of course, Hermione was not interested in the pre-rehabilitated Draco.

Ginny walked over to them. She looked rather harassed and annoyed. It would be Ginny, of course, to be the one to be annoyed and not feel any sorrow. She gestured to them.

"Pity about their father, but he tried to kill Draco," Ginny said. "And the rest of us, for the matter. My sympathy is limited."

Draco nodded at her. "Yes, well, now it is some sort of terrible unfair tragedy, though of course, many people hate the idea of the dementor's kiss," Draco commented.

"What do you think of it, Draco?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I think people perform unforgivable acts sometimes, and they deserve unforgivable punishments," Draco said casually, as though they spoke of what they were having for breakfast. "Like what Voldemort did to Harry."

"I think so too," Ginny said, as though she too, was discussing something absolutely casual.

"I don't think it is humane to do that to any human," Hermione said firmly. "It's terrible."

"Well what Voldemort does is terrible, too," Ginny remarked.

"Yes, but does any human deserve such a punishment?" Hermione asks intelligently.

"Yes … For some things," It was Harry who spoke now. He had been completely quiet until then.

And this ended the conversation.

Draco did deep down somewhere feel a bit sorry for Blaze and Celeste. He had spent almost 6 years now in school with Blaze, and although she had always been a rather quiet girl, she had never done anything mean to him. She had been the girl to herself all the time, only talking to a few close girlfriends sometimes and showing little interest in boys, even the great Draco Malfoy.

But still they did not deserve such a fate. Blaze had never done anything remotely terrible to deserve to watch her father become something worse than death, a soulless, empty creature. And Celeste _was_ a girl of twelve, no matter how much beyond her years she was. She needed her father.

Of course in the end it was her father's fault. He had nearly killed Draco, and in that respect, Draco had no sympathy. Zabini had not been the father he should have been to his children. Instead, he did services to the Dark Lord and ignored his fatherly duties. In the end, karma just hit him harder than he would have expected.

But the unfair part was that Blaze and Celeste, some of the most normal and good people (By Slytherin standards) that you could find would be dealing with something like this. So in a way, Draco felt he had a duty to at least speak to Celeste and Blaze on the subject. But he didn't know what to say. It was not going to be easy, and it would be extremely uncomfortable.

But it was that night in the Slytherin common room that Draco found Blaze, shut to herself in a corner silently crying. And Draco and she had never bonded, but, he felt as though leaving her there alone was simply inhumane. He slowly approached her, almost unknowingly. It was almost like a natural magnetic attraction to her suddenly, and once he was very close to her, he barely realized he had come over. But then he slowly eyed her and looked at her, trying to look sorrowful. He was very speechless at first.

"Blaze … Err, hullo," Draco started, but he must have said something terribly wrong because Blaze cried terribly harder. She seemed to be incapable of controlling herself, and it made it twice as hard as it already was for Draco. "Blaze … Please."

But this had been absolutely terrible for him to say. She sobbed harder and glared at him terribly as though he was a demon approaching a priest. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than to run over and strangle Draco. Draco had never seen Blaze act like this previously.

"_Please_ you say? _Please_! Tell me that when your father is having his soul sucked out of him! Of course you never will because your father is too rich to ever have such a sentence! As long as he is stuffing money into the right people's pockets, he'll be out of Azkaban in no time!" Blaze yelled. She had no remorse in her eyes. There was only hatred and despair. She had no regret it seemed for what she had just said.

Draco was infuriated. How dare she speak to him in such a fashion? Had he not rehabilitated? Had he not looked back on his father? Had he not been the one who had to put him in jail for his actions? Did she realize how hard it was for _him_? Yet she somehow speaks to him like he was a villain …

"Fuck you, Blaze. Go to bloody hell," Draco found himself hissing at her. "I do not have a father for future reference you sadistic bitch."

Blaze was perhaps now, more full of tears than she had before. Draco just glared at her with all the hatred inside of him. It was not his bloody fault that the law was probably extremely unfair. But her father had nearly killed him and he had actually wasted his time attempting to console her.

"Draco, please don't mind her," A quiet voice spoke behind him. Draco looked back. It was a depressed, moping Celeste. Her eyes were bloodshot red. "Please, come with me."

Draco looked at Celeste and followed her. She, someone much younger than her sister, was actually attempting to make reason of this situation. At that moment, Draco really respected the young girl that he had once found terribly annoying. She walked him out of their common room.

She looked at him upon their departure. She looked as those she was hesitating to show her emotions. He had learned from Hermione and Harry not everything had to be justified. Sometimes it was okay to just be angry or sad or happy or even murderous. It was okay to show your emotions.

"Don't worry, Celeste. Cry if you need to," Draco said in a soft unrecognizable voice almost. He was never that gentle with anyone. He felt such compassion for her. She was a young girl forced to become a woman right now in such a short space of time. He hugged Celeste at that point. She was in a shower of tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I should be sorry. My father nearly killed you. I was so worried about you, really," Celeste said softly.

"I know, I heard you were in the infirmary with Hermione," Draco said kindly. 'Thank you for that."

Draco patted her on the back and for the first time in a long time he felt his eyes burning and felt a tear coming down his eye. The world was such a war, so cruel, and so bloody unfair to those who deserve the best in life.

Hermione and Draco agreed to go with Celeste (specifically Celeste, not Blaze) to the very last visit in Azkaban for Tim Zabini. Celeste asked Draco to go, and Draco could not refuse her. The worse part of it all was the day the kiss would take place would be on none other than Draco's own birthday. Hermione was so sorry about this, but Draco did not seem to mind.

"Harry has something planned for the evening, Hermione, it's fine," Draco said, shrugging Hermione off whenever she brought something up. "We owe it to Celeste."

"And Blaze," Hermione said, as though this was obvious as she thought it was rather was.

"We owe that piece of dirt nothing, Hermione, _nothing_," And Draco explained to her what she had done. Hermione was enraged at this newfound information.

"How dare she?" Hermione said so angry. "That complete cow. The nerve of her, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But Celeste was quite mature about it all," Draco said, though he didn't go into any details of the incident with Celeste, preferring to keep it private. Hermione did not question him further on the subject at all. "Anyway, we have to study. The exams are so soon and all."

And so they studied normal for a while.

Draco was honestly apprehensive on the day of his birthday. He could not believe he was already sixteen, and in a new perspective, he was quite happy to have lived to become sixteen now. He was joyous in a lot of way. The last year of his life could not have been more eventful. In ways, he could not remember being happier. And in others, he couldn't remember being sadder.

And he had to go with Hermione for the last rights of Tim Zabini with Celeste. Harry had also decided to come with them. They decided it was probably better if less went, so they did not invite Ginny or any of the others. They had to leave at noon in Dumbledore's office, though he requested for the three of them to come a bit early. Draco was barely surprised.

The three of them were wearing their best wizard robes. As they walked into Dumbledore's office, Draco had never seen Dumbledore look so tired. It was almost frightening to watch. But he had to remind himself that Dumbledore really was an old man.

"I see you received my invitation to arrive a bit early," Dumbledore spoke, as though begging to not be forced to have to repeat himself. "Please sit down."

And the three of them did. They eyed Dumbledore curiously. He looked rather ill.

"I have spoken to you on your acts of bravery previously and you understand how proud I am of you all," Dumbledore began. "But regardless, today is a very difficult day for us all."

He took a deep breath.

"I beg you to please give your respects to Tim Zabini. I understand he was not kind to you. You will receive a chance to see Tim Zabini as a kind and loving man he once was," Dumbledore said sadly, but rather mystically.

Here, obviously, Draco did not agree in the slightest bit. He was not nearly as forgiving and understanding as Dumbledore was and never would be. Draco remained silent out of respect. However, if Dumbledore had been in better spirits, he might have said something.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy, do have a happy birthday," And there was more color in Dumbledore's face then he had seen since they had entered the office.

Hermione watched Blaze and Celeste enter together looking so terrible as though they were dying and they both looked much older. Blaze was holding her sister and they with tissue were crying unto themselves. They did not speak at all. Dumbledore was extremely gentle and Hermione just lied in Draco's arms.

It was time to go. Hermione knew this would not be a pleasant visit. She had never been to Azkaban before and he honestly was very frightened at the idea of it. It was rather far away in the North Sea. But a portkey would still be taking them. Dumbledore was going a long with them as he was going to speak.

And so they touched the portkey and Hermione's heart beat was thumping through her. She had read a lot about Azkaban and even had a few conversations with Hagrid about it and it was not a pleasant place. She was so scared really.

And then she was no longer in Dumbledore's office. She barely knew where she was and could not even open her eyes. All she felt was chills and cold for a moment. And then flashes of terrible memories ….

_She was with Draco in the hospital … She was watching Harry after the third task … Ron wasn't speaking to her … She was walking out of Divination … Thomas was stunning her … She was waking and she was bleeding … She was being hit by the Cruciatus Curse …_

And Hermione tried to shake it off. She could not bear these thoughts. She just couldn't do it. She had expected it upon going to Azkaban, but even so, it was so terrible. She looked around. It was a beach with cold waves splashing onto the seashore. There were no trees. She could see the other end of the island, though it was pretty big. And she saw many facilities. And it was terribly dark for midday. And it was so cold …

_She was seven and that terribly boy Evan pushed her again … The Mountain Troll was coming after her … Ron had made her cry … Snape was being killed …_

She shook it off again and fell into Draco's arm. But Draco was so cold. He looked terrible. There was nothing but fear and emptiness in his eyes. It was terribly frightening. All she knew was to follow Dumbledore. He would lead the way.

Draco didn't understand what was going on. His brain was going back and forth and the only permanent emotion was complete and utter fear and chills running through his body. And he was having terrible flashbacks … Of the worse points in his life. He felt weaker than he had been in his entire life.

And Harry had fainted twice now. They were viewing the cells of Azkaban and Draco kept giving Harry water to keep him strong. Many people wouldn't understand this, but Harry and Draco and Hermione had had worse memories than many in a lifetime. Hermione had fainted once. Somehow, Draco had not fainted yet.

"I'm so cold, Hermione," He whispered. He felt like death would be appropriate. Terrible, terrible memories were rushing through him …. Many of his father … Finding Hermione after the rape … It was too much to take. He couldn't do it.

Draco Malfoy gave in for once. He fainted.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were seated in a corner. Blaze and Celeste were visiting their father once last time. They were in a small room where the kiss was to take place. They were allowed to watch it. They honestly would rather not, but knowing Celeste and Blaze would be doing it, they were too.

Harry couldn't take it. Tears were splashing down his eyes. It was so unfair to Celeste they had been stuck with such a fucked up father with his priorities mixed up and a basically unfair justice system that depended on how much money you had. Of course he had zero sympathy for Zabini. He was a tyrant. But Lucius Malfoy had not had the kiss …

Did he want Lucius to have the kiss as well? It was a difficult question. It was Draco's father. But he was more the Draco's father. He was a monster. It was hard for Harry.

And so Blaze and Celeste and Dumbledore and others walked in. And they saw Amelia Bones and many other Ministry officials. It was quite a sight. Harry felt sick to his stomach. It was more than he could honestly bear. He was actually falling in Draco's arms. The three of them were bundled together …. And Celeste was having a panic attack. She was screaming and crying and threatening to kill herself. Blaze was begging for the mercy of her father. A few men were holding them back …

And Tim Zabini was brought in. He was screaming for his life. There was a true fear and terrified look on his face. He was screaming for Blaze and Celeste and his wife and his family and now Hermione was crying. And Draco … Harry watched his friend cry for the first time. Harry felt the tears rush down his eyes.

Dumbledore spoke a few words. They did a prayer for his soul. The man was screaming for forgiveness. Blaze was screaming and begging for them to spare her father. Their mother was also there … She was crying harder than ever, yelling her husband's name, begging for his mercy.

But there was no hope. This man was not to be spared. The dementors did not know mercy and they never would. And the hardest part was coming. The three of them simply held each other, waiting. A dementor was brought in and he was approaching Tim Zabini.

"Celeste, Blaze, please listen … I love you, I'm sorry I wasn't the father I should have been," He said his final breath. "Meredith, my beautiful wife, I love you."

And Harry didn't know what made him do it. He called out to Zabini.

"And you shall die a man clean of guilt," Harry said, just loud enough for all to hear. "You have said the final words to those who matter."

And the dementor approached him … And it happened … And it was happening so fast …. Harry could see it happening … The soul was being torn apart from him … And he could not bear look at the sisters …

And Tim Zabini was no longer anything.

"Draco Malfoy," Said a voice.

Draco turned around. It was Amelia Bones. She was not smiling at him. But there was still somehow a kind gesture involved. Perhaps it was pity.

"Your father wants to see you," Amelia Bones spoke firmly. "If you are willing only, Draco."

Draco stopped dead. He had not really thought about the possibility of this. He just wanted to leave Azkaban. But there was a terrible burning curiosity in him. And a terrible desire to see his father inside him too. Draco thought about it, but he knew he had already made his decision.

"Take me to my father," Draco said. "But I want Harry and Hermione with me."

"Draco, Draco," Lucius said. Lucius Malfoy was pale as ever. He looked like he had died and came back as the living dead. He had never looked so unhandsome before. "My son. How you have changed."

"Lucius, how you _haven't_," Draco spoke. "You put Voldemort before the ones who mattered. I have no father."

"Dare you deny your own father?" Lucius hissed at him.

"I have no father. My family stands by me now," Draco said.

"The mudblood and the boy who lived, eh? Is that what you have succumbed to?" Lucius sneered at Draco from his cell.

"Harry is my brother," Draco said quietly. "And Hermione is my love."

"You call Harry Potter your brother, do you? Draco, come back to the right side…"

"I am on it."

"Really? Have I raised you to cower onto the easy side?" Lucius said.

"No. But I've taught myself to go to the right side," Draco retorted.

"Then you are right. You are no son of mine," Lucius looked away. "Your mother has gone the same route. But you are Potter's man through and through now."

"Yes. Potter's man through and through. I'll go to hell with him and come back. We won't rest until justice has been reached and revenge has been achieved."

And the three of them left.

**Author's Note:** Wow, right? That was the hardest chapter I have ever written. The tears filed my eyes while I wrote this. We're coming to an end to this story. Not quite yet, but soon. Two, maybe three chapters left.


	22. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Draco awoke. He had had a terrible dream. He still did, and too much. He dreamt of the war all the time since it had ended just a year ago, with Harry triumphing over Voldemort with the Draught of Destruction. They had finished school, all of them. None of them had to work anymore, they had gotten so much money from the government for all the special services they did. Dumbledore had passed away a few short months after the war. No one had truly known how much Dumbledore had aged.

Hermione and Draco had bought a house in London. Harry, who was now engaged to Cho, came over for visits all the time. Ginny was still finishing up her last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone, though many Death Eaters still roamed, and sometimes the Ministry would run to Harry or Draco or Hermione for help … And if they were lucky, they would get it.

So much had changed over the last couple of years for Draco, but he supposed it was for the better. He smiled to himself before drifting into deep (and hopefully dreamless) sleep.

**Author's Note** I really wish I could have finished this, but I know I really can't, and I don't think I will get a chance very soon at all. So much his going on in my life lately. But I couldn't leave it just hanging, so I wrote this.


End file.
